Silence Speaks A Thousand Words
by MacSas
Summary: The Dukes haven't heard from Daisy in 3 months when,out of the blue,Luke gets a call. What is Daisy running from? Will she find peace at home?
1. Chapter 1

SILENCE SPEAKS A THOUSAND WORDS A FANFIC STORY BY MacSas

(Thanks to my sister, Ruth, for her help with the ending. Great idea, sweetie!)

Tonight on the Dukes: Daisy returns to Hazzard with a secret. Hot on her trail is a kindly Mountie who swears he can protect her.

'Duke residence, this is Luke'

Silence.

'Hello?'

'Luke?'

'Daisy?'

"Yeah"

'Girl, where have you _been_? It's been months since we heard from you!'

'Luke…I...I'm coming home'

'Well, that's great! Uncle Jesse is away looking after his friend Morris. He just had a heart operation, so Jesse offered to look after him and run the farm. You know Jesse, can't resist a friend in need…'

'Luke'

'…Bo's here though. He'll be wrapt to see you home again. Course, Bo is still the same old Bo; nothing fazes him. You remember that time he was fixing shingles on the barn roof and he fell off? Broke his arm in 2 places but he still got back up there and finished the job…'

'Luke, please…'

'…Enos is back in L.A. But, of course, Roscoe and Boss are still here, running Hazzard the only way they can…'

'Luke, I'm in trouble…'

'…and Cooter … what!? Daisy, what did you say?'

'I need you to pick me up from Capital City Airport. I fly in tomorrow, around 3pm'

'Daisy, what trouble are you in?'

'Luke, just be there tomorrow and I will tell you what I can.'

'Daisy…'

'I've got to go'

'…Daisy…'

'I love you'

'Daisy, wait. What trouble? Daisy? Daisy!'

Only silence.

Luke Duke slowly hung the receiver back onto the phone. He stood a moment and thought about the brief conversation with his younger cousin. What trouble could she possibly be in? Of all the Dukes, Daisy was the most likely to never be in trouble. When it came to Bo and Luke though, trouble seemed to follow them like smell follows a skunk.

Thinking back over the conversation, Luke now wondered at the fear he'd detected in his cousins voice. It was something he had never heard from her before. She was born fearless and, having grown up with two male cousins,

She'd remained so. What could have happened to her in the few short months she had been away to change that?

Luke was still in thought when Bo walked into the farmhouse.

'You know, that thing won't work by just staring at it,' he laughed, nodding towards the phone Luke still stared at.

'What? Oh,' Luke turned to face his other younger cousin.

'I just had the most bizarre conversation with Daisy.'

'Daisy? Well, what did she say? How is she? _Where_ is she?'

'Bo, just hold on a minute,' Luke motioned for him to sit down.

'First of all, I don't know where she's been or even how she is. She didn't say much either. Just that she arrives at Capital City Airport tomorrow at 3pm, and she wants me to collect her.'

'Well that's great,' Bo enthused. 'Isn't it?' he added, sensing something was amiss.

Luke stayed silent for a moment.

'Bo' he murmured, 'she said she was in trouble.'

'What?'

'Now hold on,' Luke said, as Bo jumped to his feet. 'She didn't say what kind of trouble. All she said was that she'd tell me tomorrow.'

Bo frowned as he paced the floor of the small lounge.

'Well, what trouble could she be in? I mean this is Daisy for goodness sake!'

He threw his hands in the air in frustration.

'What is going on?'

'I don't know' Luke said quietly 'But I have a feeling it will take both of us to assure her that whatever trouble it is, we can deal with it together, as a family.'

'Just as we always have' Bo nodded.

Luke patted him on the shoulder.

'Just as we always have,' he agreed.

Was it just his imagination or did Daisy hug Luke a little tighter than usual, linger in his hug a longer, as if seeking shelter from a storm. Luke stepped back and looked at Daisy – _really_ looked at her. She seemed tired, but that could be explained by the flight. She looked a little less rosy-cheeked, but that could be explained by the lack of fresh country air. What couldn't be so easily explained was her lack of spirit. The bouncy personality that made his cousin who she was seemed to have vanished. An image of a bright candle being snuffed out flashed into Luke's mind.

'Daisy,' he started.

'Not yet Luke,' she smiled. 'I just want to go back to the farm and sleep for a bit.'

'Okay,' he agreed, albeit reluctantly.

She remained quiet all the way back to the farm. Upon arriving home she smiled and hugged Bo, though it was obvious to him also that something was different.

Daisy excused herself from her cousin's questioning looks and went to her room.

'Finally,' she whispered, dropping onto her childhood bed.

She closed her eyes and, feeling at peace for the first time in months, drifted into a deep, restful sleep.

'How much longer do you think she'll sleep?' Bo asked a few hours later.

'Not sure' Luke replied. It seemed to him that Daisy was enjoying the slumber of someone who hadn't had the luxury of real sleep in a while, and this only added to his worry.

What could've been keeping her awake at night? What scared her so bad she couldn't sleep soundly?

'As soon as she wakes up,' he told Bo 'we're going to sit down and have a long talk.'

Bo nodded in agreement as he left to finish his chores.

Luke checked on Daisy.

'Amazing,' he thought, noting how she slept curled into a ball with her hands tucked under her cheek. 'She still sleeps like she did when she was a little girl.'

He quietly closed her bedroom door and went to help Bo with the rest of the chores.

Daisy awoke with the new days sun streaming through her window. At first she was disoriented, then she remembered, she was home.

'I'm safe,' she reminded herself. 'No one can touch me here.'

Now all she had to do was face her cousins.

As she dressed she wondered what to tell them. How was she going to tell them that she had made an absolute mess of her life? That in less than four months she had ruined the self-esteem she had once prided herself on? Would they understand when she told them that she felt a shadow of her former self? That she had become a person she no longer recognised, and one she could barely look at in the mirror? They had always thought the best of her, and now, surely, they would be disappointed. Who wouldn't be, she thought sourly. It was going to be hard explaining the last four months, especially to Luke.

Daisy sighed. Luke was the one person she felt she should never let down, even more than Uncle Jesse. Daisy and Luke had the kind of brother/sister relationship real siblings dreamed of. Although they rarely agreed on anything, and it wasn't uncommon for them to exchange heated words, Daisy looked to Luke as her mentor, her guardian, even her protector. He was the one that had taught her all she knew; from driving to shooting a bow and arrow, to providing answers to life's great mysteries like why Billy Joe pulled her pigtails back in kindergarten. And how many times had he patched up her cuts, scrapes and bruises with a smile and a kiss? Well, there was no band-aid that was going to cover this bruise. She couldn't imagine how Luke would react to her mess up, although she knew he would be angry that she hadn't seen the writing on the wall and that she hadn't come to him earlier. She didn't think she could bear to see such disappointment in his eyes, but she had to face him. She had to face both of them.

Or this nightmare would never end.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, now lit by the early morning sunshine, Luke started to make coffee. He knew it would be the first thing Daisy looked for when she awoke.

The soon-to-be-retired Admiral gazed out the window as he thought about his younger cousin. He knew something had kept her out of contact the last three months. Having done a tenure with the Judge Advocate General's office as a trial judge, he had seen different behaviours that were symptoms of different turmoil's. And he had seen something in Daisy's eyes at the airport, heard something in her voice, that made him aware of an undercurrent of uneasiness in her. He had a horrible feeling that whatever his cousin had endured, not only had she endured it alone, but also it had been life altering for her. It hurt that she hadn't sought him out during that time. She had turned to him every time she had had a problem when growing up. Why not now? Did she think that the problem was so big he wouldn't know what to do? Or did she think that he would think less of her for not being able to deal with it on her own? Daisy was one of the strongest women he knew, but he still had that big brother type desire to protect her from the world. In some ways she was still so naïve about things.

He sighed and shook his head. No use in dwelling on what may be.

Hearing Bo exit their shared room, Luke poured an extra cup of coffee and set it on the table.

"Daisy up yet?" Bo asked in lieu of greeting.

"Nope" Luke replied. "Bo, whatever is going on has to be told by Daisy, not pushed out of her by us, okay?"

"Deal" his cousin agreed.

"Bacon and eggs okay" Luke asked, preparing to start breakfast.

"It's either that or grass and dirt," Bo laughed, prompting a surge of laughter from Luke as well.

The laughter faded when Daisy's presence caught their eye.

"Morning boys" she said softly. Sitting at the table she took a long drink of the coffee Luke had poured, and sighed in appreciation. "You know how to make _real good _coffee Lukas"

"Well" he noted "I didn't _always_ have someone on the payroll just to fetch coffee for me."

"No" Bo laughed "_That _came with the extra bars on the jacket!"

"Speaking of the military," Daisy mused, "Are you still planning on retiring this year?"

"Yeah" he sighed. "My term with JAG was great, but I need to be a civilian again. It seems I've spent my entire life doing what the military expects of me, from Nam to Iraq. Now I feel like I want to be a little more settled."

"Wow" Daisy said after a while "Was there a double meaning there or what?"

Luke smiled at her. "Honey, you know that my greatest wish is for you to just be happy. And that means doing things you want to do, not things that are dictated to you by others. You've always had great instincts, so, keep going with your guts I say."

"My guts huh?" she smiled. Looking for a long moment at the faces of both her cousins, she gave a small laugh.

Without further thought she launched into her story.

"I left Texas a few months after arriving. The programme I was working with was _amazing._"

Her eyes lit up as she briefly explained the dolphin and whale recovery operation that was run from Texas University's marine department. Daisy had attended Texas U and graduated with honours in both business and Forensic science. She had wanted to follow Luke into military life, but thought better of it when she discovered that she had to serve for a certain time in combat before she could apply for a post at JAG. Though she had also dreamed of being a fighter pilot, that had been put aside when she couldn't overcome her fear of flying! So, instead, she poured her efforts into crime scene analysis. She had been quickly picked up by the Texas Rangers, as a preferred CSI contact, and had even travelled to Canada to help on major crimes. Her last trip to Canada had been at the request of the RCMP to help track a serial killer in Toronto. Known as the Handyman for his ability to enter homes, the man had killed 5 women by the time Daisy was asked to help out. Her expertise in being able to read a crime scene like a book, and just as quick, proved invaluable. The break in the case came when Daisy was able to extract the killer's fingerprint from one of his victim's hands!

The last time she had spoken to Bo and Luke, she had told them of her excitement at being asked to help with the dolphin/whale recovery programme, a mission close to her animal loving heart. For her to have left just a few months into her term raised a red flag with Luke.

Noticing his frown, Daisy sighed, "I know what your thinking Luke. Why would I leave? Well, I'll give you the short version. No questions after that, okay boys?"

Bo and Luke looked at each other. Both were obviously not okay with it.

"Please…" Daisy whispered.

"Okay," Bo finally answered for the both of them.

Daisy leaned back in her chair and kept her focus on her coffee cup as she started.

"While I was working with the programme, I met someone. He wasn't someone who was affiliated with the programme, the University or it's sponsors. I thought he was a local businessman. He was always so impeccably dressed, like he was coming from or going to a meeting. Anyway, we had lunch a few times, saw some movies, had dinner dates; it was never a serious courtship thing, just casual dating. I had just split with a guy and wasn't interested in a full on thing." Daisy paused a moment before repeating, almost to herself, "It was never serious."

She hesitated before continuing.

"This part is hard," she told them. "I never dreamed I would be having to admit such a failing to you both, and this is why I haven't been in contact. Things changed when he told me he wanted to be more of a couple. I told him I just wasn't interested. To tell the truth, he wasn't the kind of man I would normally date anyway. I don't know, maybe he was just handy because I was missing Jeff…even though it was a mutual decision for us to go our separate ways. Well, I thought he was okay with that, until a few nights later. We got into a huge fight at my apartment. It escalated to the point where things were being thrown around. Then he slapped me…just like that. I never saw it coming. I hit the floor and he walked out."

Daisy shook her head and got up to get more coffee, missing the look that Luke and Bo exchanged. Luke could feel himself tense up and knew that Bo was feeling the same. Luke had taught Daisy to fight for herself when she was young. There had been times when she had even practised on Bo, as he was a lot bigger than Luke. It pained Luke to think that she could have been so low after her break up with Jeff, her partner for more than 5 years, that she missed the signs telling her this guy was a no good dog. His thoughts were interrupted by Daisy's return to the table.

"Anyway," she continued " I fooled myself into thinking it was a mistake. But over the next few weeks his outbursts got louder and scarier. Each time they seemed to end with me being banged up. Then one day I caught him doing cocaine, and I realised why he was so volatile. One night he bought a friend home. He looked familiar but I couldn't place the face right then. It was obvious that a drug deal was happening, so I decided to move to another room. Without realising it, I had made the pair suspicious and they followed me. They asked whom I was working for. I think I may have laughed, because Lex knew when he met me at the University that I worked in CSI. It dawned on me, though, that they suspected me of being an undercover spy or something. In their drug fuelled minds I was the big bad wolf about to bow their house down. Lex struck me hard; his partner kicked me again and again…"

Daisy squeezed the coffee cup in an effort to qwell her shaking hands.

"Go on honey" Luke said, reaching out to take her hand in his.

Daisy glanced at Bo. His elbows on the table with his chin resting on them; his eyes were closed but his mouth was a tight thin line. Daisy looked back to Luke. He simply nodded.

"They took turns beating me," she whispered. It was now Luke's turn to close his eyes.

"I remember every blow and every crude word screamed at me," she hurried on, anxious for this to be over. What Bo and Luke could be thinking of her she could only guess.

"They stopped when I passed out. By the time I came to they were gone. I was so terribly sore. Both of my eyes were swollen, my lip was split, I had an array of bruises on my arms, legs and torso. I also had bruised and fractured ribs. I made it to the phone and called a Ranger I knew well. He took care of getting me medical help and arrested Lex and his friend later that day. There was a reason I recognised that guy. He had been arrested for the murder of a mother and her 3 kids, all under 12. The mother had discovered that this guy was selling drugs in her area and reported him to the police. He somehow found out who it was that reported him, tracked her down and killed her. He waited for her children to arrive home from school and killed them too."

"And you just fingered him for another crime" Luke said, catching onto why she had been unable to contact them.

"Yeah" she sighed. "The Texas Rangers wanted me to be somewhere safe until the trial, so they arranged for me to return to Canada. They rented a home for me in Calgary. They hoped that they wouldn't have to bring me back to Texas until the trial was near completion. So they District Attorney saved my statement for last."

"Who looked after you?" Bo finally spoke up.

"Well," Daisy smiled brightly for the first time since she started telling her story. "There was this man that they ad arranged to meet me at the airport. He's a lieutenant with the Royal Canadian Police. Martin Kent is his name. He is so sweet, so thoughtful, and so _genuine_. I was so relaxed with him, it surprised me. His job was to stay with me until I was called back to Texas. So, he made himself at home on the couch," she laughed.

"And in your heart too" Luke thought.

"Anyway, he became my rock" she continued. "We became firm friends in no time. Oh Bo, Luke," she implored with bright eyes, "I had never felt so safe, so secure, since leaving here for school all those years ago. I felt it with him."

"Sounds like you fell in love with him" Bo noted with his usual bluntness.

Daisy surprised them by laughing happily "Yes, I think I did"

Luke got up to offer more eggs and bacon.

"What about Lex and this other guy?"

"Boris" Daisy answered, declining more food. "I was called back to Texas about a month later. I went in, said my piece, then left. All under Marty's watchful eye of course. I was told later that both men had been found guilty of possession, dealing, unlawful imprisonment, and assault with intent to harm. They're both looking at 10-20 years with no parole for the first 10 years. "

"So, your worries are over" Bo said, piling more food on his plate.

"Yeah" Daisy sighed, "All over"

Luke frowned, recalling Daisy's words to him on the phone. She had said she was in trouble. Something didn't sound right. Meeting her eyes now he knew, something was not right.

"Daisy"

"Out here Luke"

Luke joined he on the porch. She sat cross-legged on the porch swing, her eyes close, face turned towards the last rays of the evening sun. A soft smile crossed her face as she felt Luke sit down beside her.

"I missed this," she whispered. "The quiet of the night, knowing your safe despite being so far from town."

"A place where there's no worries huh?"

"My worries are over Luke," she told him softly. "But, like I told you on the phone, I'm still in trouble."

"How?" Luke asked.

"Marty," Daisy smiled. "He loves me"

"How's that trouble?" Luke asked.

"I don't know that I can give him what he wants, that I can _be _what he wants."

"He looking for marriage?"

"Yes"

"And you don't want to marry him?"

"Yes, I do want to."

"Well," Luke paused. "I'm lost honey."

Sighing, Daisy turned to face her beloved cousin.

"I don't know that I can be a good wife. I was beaten by two men and didn't fight back. I dated a guy that was a drug dealer and I didn't notice the signs. I used to be so sure of myself Luke. Now how can I have any faith in my decisions?"

"Because your still you inside" Luke said. "One mistake in judgment does not change who you are, unless _you let it. _You told Bo and I that you felt safe with this Mountie fellow. Surely you wouldn't feel like that with another loser?"

Luke took Daisy's hands in his and implored her with his eyes.

"Give this guy the chance to prove to you that you are worth it. He has obviously impressed you enough to have you believe that he is worthy of you. Let him do the same"

"Makes sense I suppose" Daisy mumbled.

"Of course it does" Luke chuckled. "I always make sense"

Luke was about to leave when he thought of something"

"Daisy, your sure those guys won't be out for a while?"

"Uh huh," she smiled. "I hired a very good lawyer. Guy named Bret Hart. Apparently he used to be a wrestler. Anyway, he was the one that insisted on 10 years before parole consideration."

"Good" Luke smiled. "That's good."

Bo answered the knock at the front door a few days later.

"Hey there" he said to the stranger. He wore dark pants, a tan shirt and a brown leather jacket that barely concealed the 9mm Glock gun secured in a holster under his left arm.

"Hi" the stranger smiled. "Is Daisy Duke here?"

"And you are…?" Bo asked.

"Sorry" The man produced a black wallet that flipped open to display a RCMP shield.

"You must be Martin Kent! " Bo shook the officers hand heartily. "Our cousin has told us all about you. Come on in and I'll get you something to drink. Daisy's out with Luke right now, but they'll be back soon. Here, sit down."

Lieutenant Martin Kent sat at the dinner table while Bo busied himself making coffee. He surveyed the small farmhouse. It was just as Daisy had described it during their long talks. Even her cousin Bo was as friendly and talkative as she had said. He knew Luke was her older, more favoured cousin. He also knew Luke was the one that he would have to watch closely. He couldn't afford to make a mistake, not after having come this far. His ultimate goal was just in sight, now was not the time to let himself stumble before reaching the finish line.

He listened half heartedly as Bo continued to chat away about different things. Truth be known, he was a little nervous. Despite his knowledge and determination, he was nervous enough to know that he could blow it all at any minute. So he concentrated on Daisy and how much he wanted to see her again. Their parting was all too sudden he felt. He didn't get a chance to tell her goodbye in his own special way. Now he had the chance. Just a little while longer. He could wait, he told himself, for just a little while longer.

As Luke pulled up to the farm later that day, he didn't see the strange car parked to the side of the house. He was too busy trying to decipher a case that Daisy was telling him about. The pair had gone to town early that day to pick up "just a few things" Daisy had needed. But the trip turned into an all out expedition when she discovered that a new mall had opened just outside the Hazzard County limits. Luke had only half-heartedly bemoaned trailing behind her as she oohed and aahhed over the different stores and their contents. Truth be know, he was glad to be with her. Just like old times he thought. Finally after nearly 4 hours and some serious credit card abuse, Daisy treated her cousin to a hearty country lunch before they started off for home again.

"Poor Bo is going to think that I planned this extra time away to get out of the chores," he now laughed as he helped her unload the trunk.

"He'll get over it" she smiled sweetly, handing him a few more bags to his already huge pile. "Take these as well will you, I'll bring the rest"

"Just as well you're so darn cute," Luke moaned, "or I would be tempted to dump all this on you right now!"

Daisy laughed as she followed him into the airy kitchen, knowing he would do no such thing. Many times through her life, various people had accused Luke that he spoilt her and allowed her to wrap him around his little finger. Each time, she recalled him answering with a simple smile, "You mean you don't think she's worth it?"

"Hey, guys" Bo greeted then cheerily. "Bout time y 'all returned."

"Daisy had a need to keep the stores in operation," Luke laughed, dumping packages on the table.

"Well, I'm glad your back. Look who's here"

Bo introduced Luke to the Mountie. Something in his smile and his handshake had Luke thinking that Daisy hadn't described him all that accurately. He just didn't seem to be as…well…as large as life. Daisy had made the Lt out to be some kind of Superman; this guy didn't fit the bill that Luke would have expected. Nonetheless, he mentally shrugged of the thought. After all, no one was really good enough for his Daisy. Thinking of Daisy and how surprised she would be to see the Lt, Luke turned toward the door just as she entered.

"I may have biceps after this lot" she was laughing to herself. The moment she looked up though, the laughter died and a dropped jaw replaced the smile.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?"

Bo's laughter rang through the brief silence.

"Aren't you glad to see him Daisy?"

"What are you talking about Bo? Why would I be glad to see _him_?"

Momentarily stunned by Daisy's outburst, Luke now moved towards her.

"Daisy…"

Across the room, Martin rose from the table with a cool smile.

"Nice to see you again, _darling_"

Luke now stepped between Daisy and the table. He had no idea what was going on, but he didn't like the vibes he was getting from Daisy. She seemed very uncomfortable about the situation.

Oblivious, as always, Bo turned to Daisy.

"That's no way to greet your hero" he smiled.

"_Hero?"_ she spat.

Luke now stepped closer to Daisy. The hair was tingling at the back of his neck. He was almost sure that he knew what Daisy would say, but he had to ask.

"Daisy, what are you saying…"

"Luke…_this _is Lex"

"_WHAT!"_ yelled Bo, turning towards the stranger who had so easily fooled him.

Lex calmly removed his gun and pointed it at the three cousins.

"It was a fake," he told Bo, referring to the badge he had briefly shown him.

Bo looked at Daisy and Luke and shook his head.

"I am so sorry guys," he told them.

"It's ok Bo," Luke murmured, pulling Daisy to the relative safety of his side. He could feel the tremors go through her as she addressed her nightmare.

"What do you want Lex?"

Lex gave a short laugh. "Oh, just to torment you a little, the way you tormented me when you told the court my business. Then after I've had enough of making your life miserable…" he leaned forward and looked at her intently, "…I'm going to put you out of your misery."

Using the gun, he waved Bo and Luke towards the lounge area. Luke took Daisy's hand and moved her in front of him. This seemed to annoy Lex. He made a move to grab for her arm, and was immediately cut off by Luke.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her," he ordered in a deadly calm voice. Without blinking an eye, Lex turned the gun on Luke. Daisy threw her arms around her cousin's waist and hugged him tight.

"Daisy darling," Lex said. "You _will _do as I say, or your cousin here gets it."

Feeling Daisy's shuddering sigh against his chest, Luke kept an eye on Lex while telling her, "It's okay sweetheart."

Bo stood to the side clenching his hands, not sure what to do. One wrong move and he could lose one or both his cousins.

"Just calm down," he told Lex, trying to get him to focus on something other than pointing the gun at Luke.

Lex smiled at him. Bo was amazed to see that the man had bleak eyes, almost as if there were no soul in him.

"Oh I am calm, Bo," He said simply. He then addressed Daisy. "Move over to the table girl."

Sensing Luke was about to make a move, Daisy looked up at him. "It's okay Luke. He has no power over me now," she assured him.

"Touching," Lex sneered, "real touching. Now move it boy."

Luke reluctantly moved towards the lounge and joined Bo sitting on the couch.

"Ok," Lex announced to Daisy as she sat down at the table. "You and I are going to have a little chat."

"Ok, Lex, let's talk."

'Yes, let's," he replied snidely, never wavering in his steady aiming of the gun.

"Let's talk about how you went out of your way to ruin my life! Let's talk about how you spun that story and made me look so bad my worst enemy was practically dancing on my grave. Let's talk about how you skipped the country once you spun that story to the cops. How you cried on cue to ensure that the judge would feel sorry for you."

Lex slammed his hands on the table, making Daisy jump and bringing Bo and Luke to their feet. "Yes Daisy," he yelled at her, "let's talk, shall we!"

Luke broke the silence that followed.

"Daisy?"

She slowly looked up from the table, and told him simply, "It's ok Luke."

She faced Lex once again.

"You got what the court thought you deserved. No matter what you say, Lex, you got what you deserved. But I did not deserve to be treated like a piece of property. I did not deserve to be treated like a showpiece to be put on display when your friends came calling. And I most certainly did not deserve to be treated like an unwanted pet you suddenly grew tired of! You took something from me. It's only fair that I got to take something from _you._"

Lex simply laughed and started to pace the kitchen floor.

"You are truly crazy," she whispered.

"What are you going to do?" Bo now asked Lex.

"You'd be best to just leave," said Luke.

"Yeah," Bo added, "you can easily get away. No one has to know that you were ever here."

"Just shut up!" Lex yelled. "Stay where you are, don't make any stupid moves" As he leaned on the table and looked at Daisy intently, he continued to address the boys, "or I'll show your lovely little cousin here just how right she is in thinking I'm crazy"

"Back up," Luke whispered to Bo. "Let's not make this any harder on her than it already is."

The silence once again hung heavy. Then the phone rang.

"Get it," Lex told Daisy. "But no funny business."

Daisy slowly rose from the table and walked to the phone.

"Hello"

"Daisy?"

It was _Martin!_ How could that be? She thought.

"Um, yes"

"I'm glad I caught you. I have some bad news honey. Lex escaped police custody"

"Oh" Daisy said.

I have to think quickly. I have to warn Marty, but avoid letting Lex know.

"Well, Jesse, you don't have to worry about me. I got home safe and sound"

"What?" Marty asked, clearly confused.

"No I don't mind telling the boys you won't be back tonight."

Martin's cop instincts kicked in.

"Daisy, honey, he's there isn't he?"

"Oh yes, the boys are both here. Um, I can't let you talk to them because they're out in the field fixing a fence or something…" Daisy was starting to run out of conversation, and worried she wasn't doing a good enough job at passing this off as just another conversation with her Uncle.

"Are you ok honey?"

"No, of course not," Daisy laughed truthfully.

"Okay," Marty told her. "I'm in Atlanta. I'll get a team together and be there in no time."

He paused for a moment, as if choosing his words deliberately. "I promised nothing would happen to you and I meant it."

Daisy swallowed past a lump in her throat, trying to choke back sudden tears.

"Honey?"

"Well," Daisy coughed past the emotion. "You just go about doing what you need to do and we'll see you when you get back."

From the corner of her eye she could see that Lex was pacing again, clearly impatient with the call.

"Um, Jesse, I better go. You know how the boys love their afternoon coffee and sandwiches."

Martin hesitated, reluctant to severe the connection he had with her. At least while he could hear her voice he knew she was safe.

"I'll be there soon," he promised in a husky voice. "Please, stay safe."

"Ok," Daisy replied as brightly as possible.

As she slowly hung the receiver up a thought occurred to her. It bounced into her head loud and clear.

I love that man so much, so very very much!

Troubles that she had assumed would be there were just that, assumptions, it didn't matter that she had made a mistake with Lex. Luke was right. What Martin saw was the person she was. He believed in her. She slowly turned to face her past, with her future very much in mind.

"Uh, so that was Jesse huh?" Bo asked.

"Yeah," Daisy's eyes never left Lex. "He says he won't be home until late tomorrow."

This caught Luke's attention. He knew that Jesse was with his friend Morris, and that he wouldn't be back for weeks. He also knew that there were no phone lines at the Morris farm as Jesse had told him he would check in by the CB radio.

He caught Daisy's eye.

"I told him everything was fine here" she told them.

Luke realised that someone else had been on the line. Hopefully Daisy had made them realise that everything was not fine. Luke just hoped that help would come soon. He didn't know how long he could keep his temper in check, and he knew Bo was getting just as antsy.

The three of them returned to their seats.

"Your Uncle huh?"

"Yep," Daisy replied, trying not to sound affected by the way he seemed to be staring right through her.

"How sweet," he mocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Silence Speaks A Thousand WordsChapter 2

(Just a little note. This story is ALL fiction; even the Atlanta police force QRT is fiction…um…as far as I know! ENJOY)

Lieutenant Martin Kent hung up the phone and thought for just a moment before springing into action. Turning to his partner, Clark Jannetty, he quickly briefed him on the disturbing call with Daisy. The two Canadian officers had originally set off for Hazzard County with only a hunch that Lex would be dumb enough to try to confront Daisy on her home turf. As they got closer to Hazzard, that hunch got stronger. It was Clark who had suggested they stop off in Atlanta to enlist the help of the local FBI. Martin was still hoping that the instincts he was famous for in the field were proving to be off track this time. The conversation, or lack of it, that he'd just had with Daisy had changed that. The instincts were still 100 problem was, this time those instincts were telling him something bad was about to hit Hazzard County, and in particular, Daisy. He made his way across the room to talk to a select group of officers known as the Quick Response Team. Made up of men who had military experience as well as years of police training, the QRT was Atlanta's answer to the kind of SWAT teams one would expect to see in downtown Los Angeles. They were men who were hardened by battle and who had no qualms shooting to kill if needed. But they were also men who were highly experienced in day-to-day police work. It was both these attributes that now made them indispensable to there city's police force, and made them just the group Martin needed to save Daisy. He just hoped that she could bluff her way through Lex's presence for just a couple hours more.

Having been partnered with Lt Kent for the better part of 5 years, Sergeant Clark Jannetty knew the man well. He knew how to read the Lt's moods like they were a newspaper with bold headlines. He knew this case was important to Martin. He also knew of the undercurrent of emotions flowing between his seasoned partner and the pretty country girl. It amused him somewhat. The mighty had fallen! Martin was a confirmed bachelor. He never stuck with one woman for too long. Despite being a bit of a heart breaker, he had standards; even if it meant that the only commitment a woman would get from him would be his fidelity during their relationship. He despised the thought of needlessly breaking a girls heart. And there had been times when Jannetty had heard Kent telling a younger officer off for locker room talk about that man's current/ex girlfriend. Now, however, in the space of less than 6 months, the rough and rugged bachelor had fallen for a girl with a soft voice, sweet smile and venerable eyes. She seemed to have had him right from "Hello"

Yet, Clark had noticed that it seemed a little while longer before Daisy showed any mirror feelings. It would be only natural that she wouldn't want to let her defences down too soon. Look what she was dealing with, a life in turmoil due to being involved with a guy who saw her as an easy mark. That was the problem, Clark thought. Many people had questioned how Daisy could have been so blind. Yet, what they neglected to take into account was the fact that Daisy was depressed after her split with Jeff. The depression made her vunerable, and that vunerability made her an ideal target for a hunter like Lex. Clark sighed as he thought of all the other women that he and Martin had seen fall to the same sweet talking type of monsters. Daisy was making a come back though. She seemed to be really taken with the Lt. It showed in the way she laughed at his _terrible_ jokes, how she shyly smiled when she caught him looking her way, and it especially showed in the way she just came alive when he entered the room. It reminded Clark of a line in his favourite Alan Jackson song "Livin'on Love" - "She don't care bout what's in style, she just likes the way he smiles" Yes, he now laughed to himself as he watched his partner and friend set about putting together a team that would help catch Lex. How the mighty have fallen indeed!

Thanks to all those who loved chapter one, you've encouraged me to make the story a little longer than the 3 chapters I had envisioned. As always, feedback is appreciated. And thanks to the person who suggested I write a novel...I will think about it! :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Remember, this is fiction

Remember, this is fiction. I don't know if a man can switch military codes like Luke has, but its fun thinking that he can!

Lex was growing impatient.

He kept an eye on Daisy as he paced the kitchen. Something was niggling at his brain. Something didn't feel right. He hadn't become one of the most powerful drug dealers in Texas by not being able to read a situation. And this situation screamed at him. Daisy seemed far too calm. She should be terrified, especially considering their last parting. But no, she was sitting at the table looking calm.

Could it be a façade? Maybe. Lex had dealt with enough people to know the value of reading body language. She _looked_ calm, but her arms were tense in front of her. If he lifted the lid a little, maybe the jack-in-the-box would pop. Yeah, he loved to see people squirm, and Daisy was too at ease for his liking. Why not bait her a little bit? After all, he was the one in control, and control was everything to a man like him.

"So" he smiled, rubbing the barrel of the gun along his chin. "We're all nice and cosy together huh?"

No response. That irked him.

"Wonder what I'm going to do with you. I didn't really have a plan, well, other than killing you of course," he laughed.

A sigh! She actually sighed! How _dare_ she? Didn't she know who he was? Had she forgotten, so quickly, how dangerous he was? When it came to drug dealing, he was the biggest "individual player" in Texas. A man who didn't need a mob to support him. He had single handily outwitted Rangers, FBI and SWAT members, not to mention his brilliant escape from custody. His competition called him "invisible" because no one could find him. And this little country girl dared to sigh! Well…

"A little respect here, damn it!" he yelled, slamming his hand on the table.

"Yes Lex"she murmured meekly.

That wasn't good enough. He wanted reaction, not meekness.

"I shouldn't have to demand respect Daisy. I should just get it. Don't you agree?"

"Of course Lex"

She didn't even look at him.

Furious now, he stalked over to where her cousins sat – and aimed his Glock right at Luke's head.

Daisy jumped to her feet, while Bo discreetly slid to the other end of the couch.

"Daisy," Luke said calmly. "Sit down and don't move."

'But…"she started.

"Listen to me."

That same stern voice that had issued authority over civilians and military folk alike was now aimed at her. It was the same tone that Daisy had often complained about hearing when he used it on her, as a youngster. "I'm not one of your squid people, Luke," she would moan. Now a more level head won out. She sat down without a word. Luke kept his focus on Lex, while still being aware of both Daisy and Bo.

Bo had decided he could sneak to his feet and try to ambush Lex from behind. He knew Luke would be fast enough to deal with the gun. After all, that Marine training had to account for something. Hopefully.

Luke picked up on what his cousin meant to do. He focused on Lex, and that gun.

"Lex, just stay calm now."

"Calm," Lex laughed. "Oh I am calm, Mr. Sergeant, sir."

"That's Admiral, sir, to you pin head." Luke muttered.

"What did you say, squid boy?" Lex poked Luke's head with the muzzle of the gun.

"I said you're a pin head"

Seeing Bo had made it to his feet, Luke decided to engage Lex in verbal banter.

"What makes you think that you know anything about me?" Lex asked.

Luke was only too happy to tell him.

"I know you're a coward because you beat on a woman. I know you're selfish because you use other people's addictions to line your own pockets. And, I know your dub because you don't see how hopeless you truly are. You made a huge mistake when you messed with my cousin."

"Really?" Lex sneered.

Luke threw him. It wasn't what he was saying, rather _how_ he was saying it. The man had yet to raise his voice. In other circumstances, one could mistake this for nothing more than friendly banter. Except that Lex was now starting to get antsy. He had never come up against a man of this demeanour. What would it take to shake him?

"I ain't going to let you get away with what you did to my cousin," Luke warned him.

Lex refused to be baited. He knew that Luke had been with the Marines in Vietnam. A paratrooper, nonetheless. He also knew that Luke had returned to military life by, re enlisting with the Navy, to help train new recruits. He had been trained in Seal work himself; but it wasn't until he took up the chance to captain an aircraft carrier that he found his 'dream' job. When Desert Storm had started, he was in the thick of it. His crew were one of the carriers that provided air support for the ground troops. He had also volunteered to go to Iraq at the height of the war on terror, before finally dusting off that law degree he had shelved in favour of military life. He was accepted by JAG, and had just finished a tenure of sitting as a judge for the military court. His experience made him ideal. It also made him a man not to be taken lightly.

Lex knew all of this because Daisy spoke of him as if he were Superman or something. Lex laughed to himself. Didn't look much of a Superman now, did he?

He wondered what Daisy was thinking. Was she worried, seeing a gun at her cousin's head? He _loved_ it!

Just as he was about to spill another tirade against her, Lex felt a presence behind him. Damn! The other cousin. How could he have been so stupid? He had had his back turned to Bo this whole time. He spun round to face the blonde man, gun aimed high.

"What do you think your doing, pretty boy?"

"Nothing," Bo smiled, adding "but you might want to ask _him_ the same thing."

Lex followed Bo's pointed finger to Luke. This time his reflexes were too slow. Luke caught him with a quick clip to the jaw. Lex stumbled but refused to go down. Bo backed away, deciding it was best to leave it to Luke. In the kitchen, Daisy once again jumped to her feet.

"Luke be careful." She warned, watching the gun wave wildly around.

A lucky shot to the stomach allowed Lex the upper hand, which he promptly took by pistol-whipping Luke.

Now Bo stepped in.

The ensuing melay got confusing. Daisy stood in the kitchen, trying to keep track. She knew Lex could fight real well. He had to be able to fight to keep his 'business'

Luke was getting to his feet again. Daisy swore she could see blood I his eyes, he was _mad!_ He advanced towards Bo and Lex.

"Eh…Shepherd to Lost Sheep. Shepherd to Lost Sheep. Got ya ears on boys, this is Jesse. Come back."

As if in slow motion everything stopped, and all eyes turned towards the CB system.

"Jesse?" Lex muttered

"Oh no" Daisy groaned, covering her face as she sat down again.

"Shepherd to Lost Sheep. Come back."

The CB seemed to be mocking her.

Daisy glanced at Lex, who had somehow maintained control of the gun throughout the scuffle. Now he waved it at the boys while addressing Daisy.

"Thought he was away," he said.

"He is" all three cousins answered.

Gee, that'll put his suspicions at rest, Daisy thought. No wonder Lex didn't look convinced.

He motioned Daisy toward the CB.

"Answer him"

Daisy slowly made her way towards the box. Clearing her throat, she picked up the hand piece.

"Hey, Shepherd. This is Bo Peep."

"What?" came the surprised reply. "When did you get back honey?"

Busted, Daisy thought. She desperately grabbed at something to throw Lex off, but all she could come up with was, "Remember I was here when you left?"

The CB was silent for too long. Daisy looked at Lex. She shrugged as if to say, you know how some old folks can be. Yeah, there was no way he was buying this.

"Um" came Jesse's voice. "Okay. Well, can you let Luke know that it looks like I will be here longer than I thought? I know I told him last week that I should only be a few days, but I think I'll stay on for a couple of weeks at least. Oh, and remind him that contact will have to be through the CB as there's no phone here. Got that Daisy?"

Daisy's shoulders slumped. If only Jesse knew the slop he had just planted them in.

"No problem Jesse. Bo Peep out"

"You lying…" Lex spat as he pulled the cords from the CB. Silence filled the room. Daisy could see Lex's mind working, recalling the phone call she'd had. She knew the moment he'd figured it out. She knew because she saw the back of is hand flying towards her.

"Hey…"

"You son of a …"

"Quiet!" Lex yelled at the boys.

With one hand aiming the gun at them, he used the other to drag Daisy to her feet.

"You and I are leaving"

"The hell you are," Luke started towards them.

"_You _don't have a say in the matter!"

Lex backed up towards the door with Daisy in front of him. Seeing that Luke was moving stealthily towards them, she turned sideways. Luke leapt at the same moment that Daisy dropped to the floor. Lex aimed just as Luke grabbed his arm. One shot hit the ceiling. It gave Luke a chance to wrestle Lex's hold from Daisy. She crawled over to Bo and the pair watched the fight.

Just as Luke was getting to his feet, a second shot rang out…


	4. Chapter 4

How could everything have gone so wrong? He was better than this. He should have had it his way. Instead he was running through a county backdrop that was alien to him. He needed somewhere to hide, somewhere to rest and collect his thoughts. He'd been foolish at the farmhouse. He'd allowed himself to fall prey to the belief that these were just hick people. They'd proved him wrong. He'd had the game under his control, but had taken his eye off the ball. Now he was paying for it.

Damn her! This was all _her _fault. Even though rational thinking told him to get out of town while things were fairly quiet, he could not let her think she had won. Nothing had gone right for him since he'd met her. She was like a poison he had to rid himself of. Yeah, that was it. Get rid of the poison and all would be well again. He could do that. It was second nature for him to remove those that were in his way.

Resting against a tree Lex looked around the vast landscape before him. God, he _hated_ the country. He lived for the concrete of the city. Out here, there was little cover for him to take if someone wanted to start shooting. Back home he knew every alleyway, every condemned building, places that allowed him to 'disappear.' He doubted if hugging a tree would be any use to him. Maybe if he kept wandering around he'd come across one of those abandoned shack things? They still had that kind of thing in the country didn't they? As he scanned the area, a glint of light caught his eye. Watching for any sign of someone following him, he quickly made his way to the object.

* * *

In the farmhouse all was silent.

Daisy looked up from her hiding place behind the couch. As soon as she was free of Lex's grasp she had rushed to the lounge, where Bo had pushed her behind the couch. The last thing she saw was Luke hitting the floor as the second shot rang out. She had no idea where Lex was; at least he didn't appear to be in the house anymore.

Bo was at Luke's side, checking on his condition.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said, getting to his feet. "Where'd he go?"

Satisfied Luke wasn't shot, or even hurt, Bo told him "He ran out the door."

"Great" Luke sighed. "He could be anywhere by now."

The three were quiet for a moment.

"I'm going to call Marty." Daisy announced. "He needs to know that Lex is no longer here. Maybe he and Roscoe can plan some kind of search?"

Bo and Luke looked at each other, looked at Daisy, and then erupted into laughter.

"Your kidding right?" Bo asked.

"Roscoe couldn't find a glow in the dark sticker at midnight." Luke added.

"Well, that may be so," Daisy sighed. "But you know what Jesse says. He may be the only law we've got, but he's still the law."

She retrieved her mobile phone from her handbag and punched in the Mountie's number.

"Know it by heart do you?" Bo teased, enjoying Daisy's blush.

* * *

On the highway between Atlanta and the Tri County turn off, Martin and Clark occupied the lead car of the QRT convoy. Clark consulted the map, while Martin focused on their plan. It was the typical "surround the house then tell 'em to come out.' Martin was sure it wouldn't work. Few people knew Lex like he and Daisy did. The man was cunning and slippery. He was also most dangerous when he was cornered. The QRT knew their stuff though, so he and Clark had left the planning to them.

"Take this turn off coming up," Clark instructed. "That will take us through Tri County. From there we should enter a place called…" he turned the map slightly and attempted to pronounce the name "…Hatchabee County?" He looked at Martin, who just shrugged at the name. "Well" Clark continued, folding the map, "from there it's just a little country drive to Hazzard County."

"A little country drive, huh?" Martin smiled.

"Well," Clark decided "when in Rome…or in this case, Hazzard."

Martin's reply was interrupted by the beat of "Wake Me Up Before You Go-go" coming from his mobile phone.

"Maybe you should change that tune to "Good Ol Boys," Clark quipped. With a roll of his eyes, Martin flipped open the phone.

"Kent"

"Marty? It's Daisy"

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

" Yeah," she sighed. "Lex got into a scuffle with Bo and Luke. He took a couple of shots at Luke…"

"What!"

"Luke's okay. Lex missed. But Marty, Lex is gone. He took off somewhere. He could be in the barn for all we know…"

"Okay, okay. Take it easy."

Martin lowered the phone to address Clark. "Lex has disappeared. Let the guys behind us know."

"Sure," Clark answered, picking up his walkie-talkie.

"Daisy" Martin resumed his call. "Can you contact your local sheriff and have him meet us at your farm?"

The giggle at the other end took him by surprise.

"Um, Marty, you may find the sheriff a little … shall we say, exasperating, to deal with."

"Oh?"

"I'll leave the explanation as a surprise for you. Kind of a welcome to Hazzard thing"

He could actually _hear_ the smile in her voice. The fact that she was able to banter with him filled him with relief. As long as Lex wasn't around she was fine. He'd seen that in Calgary. There she had felt secure enough to let her guard down and allowed him to see the warm, very funny person inside.

"Marty?"

"I'm almost there, Doll. Stay safe"

* * *

Daisy smiled at the pet name he'd crowned her with just a couple of days after their first meeting. He'd had to think of something other than the annoying "Hazzard" He had only called her that because she had started calling him "Harvard" When she had been told that a Mountie would be keeping watch over her, she was put out, to say the least. She was also annoyed that she had to uproot her life and hide in a strange town, because of Lex. Like the guy hadn't caused enough disrupt in her life! So she had decided to look up some information on the Mountie. After all, he knew all about her, why shouldn't the playing field be level? It was during her research that she discovered that the Lt had been educated at Harvard. He was, in fact, a highly intelligent man. She was no slouch, yet it was hard for her to get past other people's perceptions of country life. She allowed her male contemporises to believe she was a typical dumb country girl playing at the big city game. It gave her the edge. And, secretly, she loved the looks they got when she sprouted of forensic information like she was reading a brochure. Intelligent men tended to intimidate her. She knew she could hold her own, she just couldn't shake the bumpkin tag. So, after learning how intelligent this Mountie was, she had gone on the offensive and labelled him "Harvard" from their first meeting. He retaliated by calling her "Hazzard" Oh how she hated it! And she felt bad when she got to know the real Martin too. He was an endearingly sweet man. When she talked, he actually listened … and managed to keep his eyes _above_ her chest. So she called a truce and opted for "Red" because Mounties wear bright red jackets. And he, in turn, had started calling her Doll. Yeah, she knew it was corny. But it was the simple things, like silly nicknames, that had kept a sense of sanity during her Calgary stay. It amazed her that she could know this man for such a short time and yet had connected with him almost immediately. She would've preferred to keep their budding romance a secret for just a little while longer, but circumstances had changed that. And that bought her back to Lex. Where _was_ he? How would they find him?

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

The glint that had caught the eye of Lex turned out to be the remains of an old moonshine still, lying just outside the entrance to a small cave.

"Perfect," he thought. "No one will think to look here."

As he walked inside though, he failed to notice a tiny trip wire that ran from one side of the caves entrance to the other. He sure noticed when his foot struck it though. "Damn," he muttered, bending to inspect the small box the wire was attached to. "Must be some kind of old alarm system."

Sure that it meant nothing, due to the destroyed still outside, he decided to use the cave as a hideout for the time being. Until the heat died down, he would have time to plan his next move. He knew that his next move would have to be very smart. Too many people were now aware of him. He would only have one chance at getting Miss Daisy. He was determined to make that chance count.

* * *

At the Hazzard County Courthouse, J.D. Hogg was holding court with his most trusted – if not most intelligent – co-hort.

"Roscoe, how many times are you going to let a Duke get the better of you?"

"I'm telling you Boss, Daisy sounded genuine."

"She always does." Boss shook his head and sat at his desk. "There's no way that story she spun could be true. Some big time drug dealer being after her, a couple of Canadian cops heading into Hazzard with some kind of Rambo team. I'm telling you, it's just another ruse."

"But Boss, it could be true. You know Daisy's been in Texas for a while now and she has worked with different law type people. It could be possible that she has made some enemies…"

"Roscoe," Boss interrupted. "How many times did that girl and her cousins catch you out with a shuck and jive when they were growing up?"

Roscoe looked uneasy for a moment. "Well…"

"Plenty" Boss answered for him.

"Yeah, but…"

"Look," Boss slammed a beefy hand on top of his desk. "There ain't no way no how that Daisy is being above board on this one."

Roscoe sighed. He knew Daisy well. Heck, she was his favourite Duke, though he'd never tell anyone. Sure she had once distracted him while Bo and Luke broke into the records office by spinning a yarn about a missing boy. She had him believing every word, until he noticed that the description she was giving him resembled a cocker spaniel! She'd even taken a joy ride in his police car more than once. Yet, she'd grown up. She was a well-respected member of the CSI community. She knew her work well and was an excellent investigator. Most importantly, she had no reason to lie.

"Boss, what if this _is _true?"

Boss sighed. "Roscoe, I would bet a weeks bar takings that this is just another chapter in the long and seemingly never-ending story of Duke versus Coltraine…"

"But…"

"Just drop it Roscoe! I've heard enough. If you bring this up one more time…"

Boss was interrupted by a beeping noise from a nearby black box.

"Well, that's unusual," he muttered.

"What is it?" Roscoe asked.

"It's the old trip wire from still site number 2, out there by Eagle Point."

"In the cave at the foot of the Point?" Roscoe asked.

"Yeah." Boss looked at the box. "I haven't used that still since Bo Duke destroyed it with one of them fancy arrows of his."

"Yeah," Roscoe laughed as he recalled the incident. " It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to convince him that he was your son when he lost his memory. He was _so _mad at you when he remembered he was a Duke!"

"Yeah, well, no one else has been out at that site since then either. This alarm hasn't been activated in years."

"Well," Roscoe noted. "Someone sure is out there now."

Boss thought for a moment. "Daisy reckons some drug dealer is after her and that he was at the farm?"

"Yep," Roscoe replied. "That's what she said. He had them at gunpoint, got into a mess with Luke, and then left the house."

Boss paced the room, thinking.

"Hey, Boss," Roscoe said. "You don't think that that dude is hiding out at your old still site do you?"

Boss smiled. "Roscoe, sometimes your actually quick."

"Why thank you" Roscoe beamed.

"But most often you are slower than slow."

Roscoe just shrugged. "Um, which am I this time Boss?"

"This time is one of those extremely, amazingly rare times when you actually hit the nail instead of your thumb."

Roscoe winced. "I sure do hate it when that happens."

"What?" Boss asked.

"Hitting my thumb instead of the nail. You know it really smarts. I'm telling you, that whole thing just throbs like it's plum about to blast off the rest of your hand…"

"ROSCOE!"

"What?"

Boss sighed. The battle of Roscoe's intelligence would never be won.

"We need to get out to that still site and find out what's going on."

"But Boss," Roscoe worried "That guy's got a gun. Daisy said he was dangerous. We can't go out there by ourselves."

Boss thought for a moment. "Your right."

"Again?"

"Amazing, ain't it? What we'll do instead is go out to the Duke farm and meet up with this Rambo group…"

"Boss they are Mounties from Canada."

"Whatever," Boss waved a dismissing hand. "I don't take kindly to foreign law people waltzing around my county and causing problems for me."

"Ah, Boss, how are they causing problems for you?"

"They're looking for a desperate criminal right? Well, there's bound to be a reward for his capture. And if anyone is going to get a reward for this guy…"

"It's going to be you." Roscoe finished.

"It's going to be me." Boss announced theatrically, one arm raised in the air.

"What percentage do I get?" Roscoe asked.

"Why, 50 percent of 50 percent of 50 percent, of course."

"The usual, huh?"

"Yep. Split down the middle, just like always."

"Down the middle and hang a left." Roscoe mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Didn't hear a thing," Roscoe smiled.

"Let's get going," Boss frowned. He grabbed his hat and headed for the door. Roscoe followed, shaking his head.

"I have a feeling this is going to get awful messy."

* * *

"Well, you did the right thing," Luke told Daisy after she had recounted her call to Roscoe.

"Yeah, but I think we've hoodwinked him a time too many Luke. I just don't see him or Boss taking this seriously. He sure didn't sound convincing."

"Can you blame him?" Bo laughed. "The things we put him through in our younger years…"

"No wonder he's always grumpy," Daisy laughed.

"Well," Luke sighed. "At least he's been told."

"What do we do now?" Bo asked.

"We wait for Martin and Clark. They can't be too far away now. If Roscoe decides to join the party, I'm sure that will prove to be interesting for the Canadian boys."

Bo laughed. "Can you imagine what will be going through their minds?"

Daisy smiled at her cousins' banter. "If Roscoe does show up, you know he's liable to be more of a hindrance than anything."

"True" Luke agreed. "But, like you said Daisy, he is the law here."

"Goodness gracious," Bo mumbled at the sound of a knock at the door. "I'm guessing that's not Lex."

"No," Luke smiled at Daisy as he got up to answer the door. "But it could be a certain Superman."

"LUKE!" Daisy blushed wildly as both boys laughed good-naturedly.

When Luke opened the door, he knew the man in front of him was the infamous Martin Kent. _This_ was what Luke expected when hearing Daisy describe the lawman. While Lex had been thin and wild looking with evil written all over him, Martin was a complete opposite! Tall, muscular and well groomed to boot, the man in front of him filled the farmhouse doorway. He exuded confidence and power, but Luke also saw gentleness in his dark eyes. The slight smile on his face told him that Martin's appraisal of him had been equally exacting.

"Admiral Lukas. K. Duke I presume," Martin said in a slight Canadian accent.

"Lt. Martin Kent?" Luke asked, accepting the younger mans handshake.

"Yes sir," Martin offered his badge adding, "I have definite proof."

Luke laughed while taking a look at the official identification. There was no way this guy wasn't the real thing. Luke waved him into the kitchen.

"I think someone is going to be very happy to see you." He smiled.

The look on the Mounties face said it all. This guy's got it bad, Luke thought.

'Oh," Martin said, turning to the door. "This is my partner, Sergeant Clark Jannetty."

"Pleased to meet you, Admiral." Clark shook Luke's hand.

"Ah, just Luke will do. My cousins already think that I stand on ceremony too much. Course, that's usually when neither of them will do what I want them too."

The three men laughed as they walked to the cosy lounge.

"This is my cousin Bo," Luke introduced Bo, who shook both men's hands.

"And, of course," Luke grinned at Martin, "You already know this annoying little imp"

"Hey Doll" Martin greeted Daisy with a hug, oblivious to her cousin's amusement.

"Hi yourself" she whispered, staying in his embrace just a little longer than a friend would.

Clark decided to remind them they were not alone.

"Ahem!"

As the two moved apart, Martin took Daisy's hands in his.

"Hey Clark" Daisy smiled over Martins shoulder.

"Hi. Hear you've had a rough day."

Bo laughed. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"Care to fill us in?" Clark asked, moving over to join Bo and Luke in the kitchen. The three discussed the day's events, while Luke prepared a light meal for them. Martin and Daisy stayed in the lounge.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, rubbing her arms.

"Yeah" she smiled.

"Really?"

"Truly"

"I promise, we will get this sorted out. You'll be free of Lex before you know it"

"I know you'll do your best, Red"

Martin rested his hands on Daisy's shoulders. "Honey, I swear, it will be over for good this time"

"Will it really?" she asked.

"He won't escape this time. We have a small team of men from Atlanta searching the area as we speak."

Daisy looked at the floor and sighed. "Is it okay if I save the flutter of excitement until later?"

Martin laughed softly. "I know you find it hard to believe, but justice will be done."

"I believe you" Daisy smiled up at him.

"Good" Martin said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Ahem"

Martin and Daisy smiled as they turned. "Yes Clark?" they said in unison.

"Are we going to eat, or are you guys just going to stand there whispering and staring at each other all night?"

The two laughed as they walked to the kitchen to join the others. Luke watched as Martin attentively sat Daisy at her place and handed her a plate of food. Her eyes never left him. She seemed to have come alive since his arrival.

"I have never seen Daisy this far gone over a fellow," Luke told Martin.

Clark laughed. "Well, I've never seen Martin quite so taken by a woman, either."

Martin turned to Luke. "I am very serious when I tell you that I love your cousin, and that I plan on doing my utmost to ensure that she never has reason to fear again."

Luke looked at the younger man for a moment. "I thank you for that," he told him. "And I know that you have done much for Daisy up until now. I have no reason to believe you will do anything but your best for her." He waited until Martin was seated, then added, "Of course, you know that if you hurt her in anyway, I'll have to break every bone in your body."

Martin smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less, Sir."

Beneath the table, he squeezed Daisy's hand. And, for just a while, all was right in her world again.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Roscoe pulled up to the Duke farmhouse

Roscoe pulled up to the Duke farmhouse.

"Here we are" he told Boss. "That vehicle there must belong to the Mounties."

"Well, let's see what's going on" Boss said.

"Attention in the farmhouse!" Roscoe called as he climbed the porch stairs.

"Who is that?" asked Martin, turning to the kitchen door at the sound of the knock that followed Roscoe's announcement.

"That," smiled Bo "is Hazzard Counties finest."

"Finest what?" asked Clark.

"We're still awaiting the DNA results" Bo laughed.

Luke opened the door to Roscoe, who stumbled in, knocking on air. Martin and Clark looked at each other in disbelief.

"Things are done a little different here I guess" Clark murmured.

"Roscoe, Boss" Luke greeted in mock pleasure. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Well," Boss said, "I've come to make sure that Roscoe follows up on Daisy's phone call about that desperate criminal."

"Of course you have" Luke murmured. "Well, you'd better come in then."

"Bo, Daisy," Boss smiled, tipping his white Stetson. He turned his attention to the Mounties. "And who might these two young men be?"

Luke gave a knowing smile. "This is Lieutenant Martin Kent and Sergeant Clark Jannetty from Canada. The Royal Canadian Mounted Police?"

While Boss huffed at being talked to as if he were dim, in the background Roscoe snickered. "Mounted Police huh?" he asked. "Where'd you boys park your horses?"

"Like we haven't heard that one before," Clark mumbled as Roscoe laughed at his own joke.

Luke sighed. "I'm sure that Roscoe told you about their being here" he told Boss.

"No, Luke, I can't say I recall he did."

Roscoe now frowned. "Boss I did tell you."

Boss gave a short laugh. "No, you didn't"

"Boss…"

Roscoe was silenced by a swift stomp to his toe by Boss' heeled boot.

"Mercy, it must have slipped your mind," he told the wincing Sheriff.

"You mean just like your heel missed my toe then?"

"Roscoe" Boss whispered through clenched teeth.

Clark and Martin quietly observed the exchange between the County Commissioner and his Sheriff.

"Wouldn't you like to see the job requirement sheet for his position?" Clark whispered to Martin.

Martin, watching Boss and Roscoe battle over who said what, answered, "Which one?"

As Roscoe took a more detailed report on Lex's movements, Martin turned to Bo. "I really thought Daisy was exaggerating when she described your police force here."

"Well," Clark shrugged, "how bad can they really be?"

Bo stifled an outright hoot of laughter. "Boys, you ain't seen nothing yet!"

Martin shook his head in amusement.

"Hey guys," Luke motioned to the Mounties. "Boss has news that may concern Lex."

"Really?" Martin asked, approaching the large man in the white suit.

"Well, you see, there is a certain business venture that's located at the foot of Eagle Point"

"Business venture?" Clark asked.

"Moonshine still site number 2" Roscoe said.

"Duh, duh" Boss huffed. "What the Sheriff means is that this still site was confiscated in an illegal whiskey raid."

"Boss, that still site belongs to you." Roscoe put in.

Boss sighed. "What would I do without you Roscoe?"

Ignoring Roscoe's beaming face, Boss continued. "That site has an alarm set up at the entrance. Someone tripped the alarm. No one has been there since Bo decided to take a little target practise at the still itself"

Bo snorted. "That much you deserved"

"Now's not the time" Luke told Bo.

"Anyway," Boss sighed. "I figured…"

"I came up with the idea" Roscoe interrupted.

"Will you please," Boss fumed.

"Well, I did" Roscoe pouted.

"It's like watching Keystone Cops," Clark whispered to Martin.

"Carry on Commissioner Hogg" Martin encouraged.

"Commissioner Hogg, huh?" Boss beamed. "My, my, aren't you boys polite"

"Boss, move along" Luke interjected.

"Fine, well, now, when Daisy called the Sheriff here about that desperado he didn't take it too seriously at first…"

"You didn't" Roscoe muttered.

"…How-some-ever" Boss continued, shooting Roscoe a lethal look. "I figured that with that alarm going off, it had to be that guy hiding out up there. So we came out here to tell you that maybe you should take a look out there."

"Yeah" Roscoe finished.

Both looked expectantly at the Mounties. There was a brief silence before Martin realised the story must be over. Glancing at Clark, he asked Boss, "That's it?"

"Well, yeah" Boss replied as if it were as simple as A B C.

Martin looked over at Daisy. "Things sure aren't simple round these parts are they?"

Daisy laughed. "You know how the quickest way to a point is the most direct route? Well Boss here prefers to take in the scenery"

Boss huffed again while Roscoe looked as confused as ever. "I don't know whether to be insulted or complimented," he said to Boss.

"Well that's normal for you" Boss replied.

Clark suddenly burst out laughing. "You have got to be kidding. You two actually look after the county?"

"Yes" came the joint reply.

"And you manage this by yourselves?"

"Yes!"

"I'll be dammed" Clark laughed. "I've never seen anything like it"

"Now look here, Mr. Fancy Cop…" Boss fumed.

"Drop it Boss" Luke said. "There's no point in trying to out match these two."

"Well, I got a badge that says I can" Roscoe said.

"Like this one?" Clark presented his shiny gold shield in its brown leather case.

"Well, um…Boss how come I don't have one of those case things?"

"Cause you don't need one" Boss sighed.

"Well, I'd sure like one. Those look cool"

"Roscoe" Boss uttered, with fists clenched.

Martin turned to Clark with a frown. "Stop trying to goad the Sheriff will you?"

Both Clark and Roscoe glared at each other from across the room.

"What do we do now?" Luke asked.

"I think the first thing we need to do is get Daisy out of here." Martin sighed.

"What?" Daisy protested.

"It's for the best, Doll. Lex knows you're here and he's obviously not in a hurry to leave the county."

"He's right, sweetie" Luke added. "Lex knows the heat is on. He knows there are people who know he's here and why he's here. Why would Lex risk hanging around if he wasn't waiting to get to you?"

Daisy sighed. "Fine, where do I go?"

"Well," Boss spoke up, "I have a safe house out by Cripple Creek. It's not been used in a while and will probably need a bit of a clean up. It's isolated, but not out in the open. Not out in the open. You wouldn't know where it was unless you knew where to look for it. It's not the kind of place you just stumble upon"

"Ok, sounds good" Martin said. "Clark, get in touch with the QRT and have them take a look at the place, let us know if it'll be ideal."

"Sure" Clark said, collecting his walkie-talkie. While he discussed directions to the house with Boss, Luke told Bo to help Daisy pack a bag for the trip. He then approached Martin, who was looking over a map, locating the site of the Moonshine still site. "I know the area like the back of my hand" he told Martin. "Want me and Bo to take a look out there?"

"Ok" Martin agreed. "But be careful. Lex could still be around there."

"No problem" Luke smiled. "We'll just take a look from a safe distance. He won't know we're there"

"While your doing that, I'll have Commissioner Hogg and the Sheriff go back to town and put feelers out. Maybe they can pick up on Lex's movements. Clark and I will take Daisy to the safe house once the QRT give it the all clear."

Daisy entered the kitchen with a backpack. She gave Luke a tired smile.

"Ok" Martin addressed the group. "You all know what your to do. The main thing is to not be too noticeable, we don't want to alert Lex in anyway."

"No" Roscoe added "We don't want to get me hurt either."

"Ok, let's go" Martin instructed.

As the group filed out the kitchen door, Luke turned to Daisy. He couldn't say why, but he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him want to take a long look at his cousin. Almost as if he needed to commit her to memory. He'd had the same feeling in Nam, right before his Platoon had been ambushed at Khe Sahn. The whole mission had been a disaster, and Luke's gut had warned him so.

"Keep your wits about you and your head down," he told her now, smiling down at her.

"No problem" she smiled.

"I love you," he whispered, hugging her hard.

"Back at ya" she returned.

"Come on Bo" Luke called.

"Take care" Bo said, giving Daisy a quick hug as he passed by.

"You too" she replied.

"Now Daisy," Boss said, handing her a silver key. "Here's the key to the cabin. There's plenty of hot water, and the food should last a couple of days. Maybe Mr. Kent can arrange for a delivery of extra food if you need it. You'll need to air the place out a bit, but otherwise there should be no problems."

"Thanks Boss"

"Your welcome, honey" He turned to Roscoe. "Let's go, fool"

Roscoe humphed. "Fool you" he murmured.

Daisy smiled at the banter between the two.

"Those two are like an old married couple," Martin observed, as the pair left.

"How do you know they're not?" Daisy joked.

"Because that would just be weird – even for Hazzard County"

Daisy laughed out loud.

"Ok," Clark announced, entering the kitchen. "QRT have given the all clear. We can leave anytime"

"No time like now" Martin said, taking Daisy's backpack.

"Will you guys be staying with me?" she asked.

"Ah, no" Martin said as they got in the car. "We thought it'd be best if one of the QRT guys is watching over the place from a distance. They'll rotate in shifts so there will always e someone out there. Clark and I will return to town and help Mr.Hogg and the Sheriff search other areas Lex could be"

"Ok," Daisy said. "But I'd feel better if you guys were with me"

"We can't risk that," Clark answered as he started the car. "If Lex sees us in town with Hogg and the Sheriff, hopefully he'll be convinced that we think he's on the run. Hopefully, he'll assume that you're still at the farmhouse, which is why I've asked your cousins not to leave the farm for a few days. Hopefully, Lex will think that they're protecting you there. Hopefully, he'll think that he can move without concern"

"Hopefully" Daisy laughed.

"In a word" Clark winked, putting the car in gear.

As the trio drove off they didn't notice the observant eyes of a madman watching them from a hidden vantage point near the farm.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Daisy had tried desperately to make herself at home in the small cabin. Her first day had been spent airing out the single bedroom structure. She'd swept the wrap around porch at least three times. Dusted the floor rugs, mopped the wooden floors all through the cabin, opened every window, and even oiled the porch swing. Now three days into her hide out she was getting bored.

An absolute country girl at heart, she admired the scenery surrounding the cabin every day, had breakfast with every sunrise and waited out every sunset with coffee in hand. She'd fished in the nearby stream and walked the short tracks around the cabin. No one visited her, "just in case," but she was constantly in contact with both Luke, at the farmhouse, and Martin, who spent his days at the Sheriffs office and nights at the farm. However, she was now beginning to wish she'd had the foresight to have packed more reading material than the two Tom Clancy novels she'd taken from Luke's room. Music would have been perfect, but Martin worried that someone would hear it. And she was lucky it wasn't cold; someone may see smoke from the stonework chimney if she lit the fire.

Now as she sat on the porch swing, watching a deer amble past the cabins small clearing, she wondered how much longer she would have to put her life on hold like this. Her superior had cleared her CSI caseload just so she could sit here and wait for Lex to make his next move. Uncle Jesse had been told by Luke to not go near the farm because they were waiting for Lex to make his next move. Bo was missing out on taking part in a Nascar race because they were waiting for Lex to make his next move. Everyone around her was waiting on Lex to make a move, and it angered her. It was bad enough that her life should be caught in a tornado spin, but those close to her were now being dragged into its down draft. One bad decision of hers was making life hell for just about everyone. How much longer was she going to have to pay for her foolish heart?

"It's so unfair!" she yelled at the trees. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

She choked back a sob that threatened to erupt into a scream. Wallowing in self-pity had always been something that Luke had frowned on. He'd always told her to pick up her troubles and walk, everyone else had to. Dear Luke, she thought. What I wouldn't do to have you here with me now. More brother than cousin, he always seemed to know just what to say, and never seemed to get frustrated over much. He had the kind of quiet strength and common sense to see him through any worry. And Daisy wished she had inherited more of those genes. All through her life she had been the pretty girl with the long legs and a smile to melt any mans heart. No one expected there to be much more to her, least of all a high intelligence. Despite having gone to Texas University and becoming a CSI, there were still those that couldn't see past the "cute Hazzard kid" Her involvement with Lex may have just proved to them that she hadn't really changed at all. She was still the same Daisy.

She shrugged off the self-pity she felt like wallowing in. Now wasn't the time.

As the sunset behind the trees, she tossed the dregs from her coffee cup and returned inside. Another night of waiting for another day of the unknown.

* * *

It was just after dawn when Daisy awoke to find someone standing beside the bed. At first she thought it was Martin, and smiled. However, when the dark shape leaned over and pinned her to the bed, she looked into the eyes of evil itself.

"Thought you could outsmart me, didn't you?" Lex fumed, leaning his forearm heavily across her throat. "Well" he smiled, producing a butcher knife; "I get the last laugh now."

Daisy screamed, even though no sound came out. It would've been futile anyway. No one would hear her. For Lex to be here, meant the QRT member on watch was probably dead. Lex was too smart to take a risk like this if someone was still patrolling the area.

Now, he gave her a light kiss on the forehead, and then put the knife to her throat. One of the last things Daisy would recall was how the early morning sunlight glinted off the sharp edge of the knife. And the look of absolute madness in the eyes of Lex as he ran the blade along her throat.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Boss Hogg pulled up to the front of the cabin in his sparkling white Cadillac. He took a large basket and a suitcase from the back seat and made his way to the front door. Martin and Clark had agreed to allow Boss to deliver more food to Daisy. Their hope was that if Lex were watching the cabin, he'd think Boss was simply planning on staying awhile, hence the suitcase.

He unlocked the door and walked into the spacious kitchen area, noting how clean Daisy had made it look. Even the appliances shone. At the back of the kitchen, there was a doorway that led to the hall. Boss placed the basket on the wooden table and now headed for that door. In the hallway, to his left, was the bathroom. A quick glance told him that Daisy had cleaned every nook and cranny in there too. To his right was a door that led to the lounge area, and at the end of the hall was the large bedroom with it's own ensuite. Even in a hideout Boss loved his comforts! As he approached the bedroom area he called out to Daisy.

"I bought some food Daisy. Lulu even baked you one of her not so famous low calorie, low sugar, low fat chocolate cakes. It all equals low taste if you ask me." He laughed.

As he reached the bedroom door, it occurred to him that there were no signs that Daisy had even gotten out of bed yet. Even more odd, there were red splotches on the hallway floor. They went from the bedroom to the doorway leading to the lounge. Boss knocked on the bedroom door.

"Daisy? It's Boss. Are you alright gal?"

Still no answer. He slowly opened the door. The room was in darkness. He flicked on the overhead light and froze. The bed was rumpled; there were a lot more red splotches on the sheets and the floor. The entire room was a disaster site. The dresser in the corner had been toppled over. A chair in the other corner was on its side; the bedside lamp had been thrown across the room.

An uneasy feeling settled over Boss. He looked at the red splotches again, this time seeing them for what they really were. "Oh no, oh no," he whispered over and over as he followed the trail from the bedroom to the lounge. The damage in here was even worse. Nothing was in its right place. The couch in front of the fireplace had been slid across the floor, pictures were askew, and two more lamps were lying shattered near the fireplace. The poker from the fire set was lying near a corner chair. And there was much more blood. To Boss it looked like a major fight had occurred. "Oh Daisy, I hope you fought as hard as this room thinks you did."

In the middle of the room the stonework fireplace served as a centrepiece. A doorway to it's right led to a small den. Boss now moved to that area, and finally found Daisy, lying half under the desk, covered in blood and bruises.

"Oh my goodness!" Boss yelled, rushing to her side.

The lower part of her throat had been cut. She had lacerations to her arms, torso and legs. Both her eyes were blackened. There were bruises on her upper arms, and what seemed to be a stab wound to her right side.

"Daisy, honey" Boss said as he crouched beside her, unsure whether to touch her or not. "Can you hear me?"

"Mmmm…." Came the soft reply.

"Stay with me. I'll get some towels for your throat and side, then call for help, ok?"

"Hmm…mmph."

Her eyes opened slightly as Boss left the room.

"Mar…ty."

Boss returned with the towels. "What was that love?"

"Hh...urtss."

Boss gulped, not in the least surprised. "Well, you've had quite a time." He placed one towel around her neck and held the other to her side. He leaned over to the CB on the desk and grabbed the handset.

What the hell do I say? he suddenly thought. The channel was monitored not only by Martin, Clark and Roscoe, but also by Bo and Luke. There was no way he was going to be able to word this without causing a panic. He took Daisy's hand in his, in an effort to give and receive strength. Taking a deep breath he pressed the button to talk.

"This is J.D. Hogg calling Lieutenant Martin Kent, come back."

"Marty," Daisy whispered.

Boss squeezed her hand. "He's coming honey, just hang in there."

"Boss, this here's Luke. Martin's away from the house at the moment, can I pass on a message?"

Oh great, Boss thought. Martin and Clark must've gone to the farm to update Bo and Luke on the fact that so far they'd found nothing. This just got better and better. How did he tell Luke Daisy was lying in a pool of blood?

"Ah, Luke..." he stopped to clear his throat, after his voice croaked.

Luke now sounded worried. "Boss, what's going on?"

"Luke," Boss started again, stronger voiced now. "Send a medic out to the cabin. I found Daisy on the floor. She's in a real bad way... I'm sorry Luke"

Silence.

"Medic is on the way" came the reply, from Clark this time.

Boss put the handset down and took Daisy in his arms. If these were going to be her last moments on earth, he wanted her to know she wasn't alone.

"Luke" she whispered, snuggling into Boss' embrace.

"It's Boss, honey," Boss told her.

"Luke…tell…Luke"

"Tell him what?"

"Tell him…" she stopped to cough up blood. "Tell him…sorry. I sorry not fight…fight harder. I sorry. Tell him…tell Luke…"

Boss recalled the chaos that had greeted him upon entering the cabin, and wondered how much harder she thought she could have fought.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

"What happened!" yelled Bo.

"We think Lex must have been alerted by that alarm at the still site. He was probably watching the farm the whole time." Clark said.

"Oh great," Bo scoffed. "So the people assigned to protect her just went and led him right to her doorstep"

"Bo" Luke tried to soothe his cousins temper.

"Now look!" Clark fumed. "It's not our fault." He pointed at Roscoe. "You think he could have done any better?"

"I wouldn't have led him to Daisy" Roscoe argued.

"Oh no," Clark sneered "You just would've knocked on the door for him"

"Hey!" Roscoe huffed. "Who do you think you are?"

"STOP!" Luke yelled.

There was a sudden silence in the small waiting room. Luke looked at those assembled; Bo, Clark, Roscoe, Martin and Boss, his white suit smeared with Daisy's blood. It was a stark reminder of just why they were here and why they were all on edge. Luke gave a sigh and address the group.

"Just stop, all of you. Take a step back and take a breath. This is not anyone's fault. The only one to blame is Lex. We tried something we thought was right," he spared Bo a glance "we _all_ thought was right, and it didn't work. Let's not waste time and energy arguing amongst ourselves. If we do, Lex wins. We need to focus on him. And we especially need to focus on Daisy. She's going to need all of us. So, let's just agree to move on, okay?"

All nodded in agreement.

"Well," Luke sighed, sitting down. "What the hell do we do now?"

Nobody spoke.

Finally Martin suggested, "We bring him out in the open."

"How?" Bo asked. "He's sure to think Daisy's dead. Why would Lex hang around now?"

"We'll make him want to" Martin answered, pacing the floor as a plan took shape in his mind. He suddenly spun round, clicking his fingers.

"Daisy kept a diary of sorts while we were in Calgary. Do you happen to know if she bought it here?"

Bo nodded his head. "I saw it when she was packing to go to the safe house. I asked her what it was, she told me it was a book of notes that she'd been keeping since she started on that marine project in Texas."

"So, it's safe to assume that she kept this book of notes during her time with Lex too" Martin said.

"How does that help?" Boss asked.

"Well, Lex is bound to want to know what, if anything, Daisy wrote about him and his operations in that book"

"Oh, I get it." Bo said. "We let him think that there may be something in that book that he won't want anyone else to see."

"And he'll want that book at any cost" Boss added, catching on to the train of thought.

"Exactly," Martin smiled.

"So how do we put this together?" Clark asked.

"That's going to be the easy part," Bo said. "All we have to do is let it slip on the county grapevine that Daisy left a notebook in our possession that contains some rather interesting things about a certain man she knew in Texas."

"That news will be round the county in no time at all, and no matter where Lex is he's sure to hear it" Roscoe smiled.

"Okay, we'll do it that way then" Martin said.

"What about the book?" Luke asked.

"It may be best if we have it put out that the book is at the county courthouse for safe keeping." Martin suggested.

"That's no problem," Boss spoke up, eager to help. "We can tell the grapevine that Daisy entrusted it to me."

"Boss, this guy is dangerous. You're going to be putting yourself in the firing line. Are you sure you want to be in that position?" Luke asked, touched at the normally gruff mans interest.

"Luke," Boss said quietly, a far away look in his normally hard eyes. "I saw what that …_thing_ did to Daisy. I want him as bad as you do."

Luke nodded his acceptance.

Roscoe smiled proudly at his buddy. "Boss, your halo sure is sparkling today."

"Alright" Martin continued. "Lex is bound to make an appearance at the courthouse, may even try to bribe the Commissioner into giving him that book. We'll hide out at the courthouse and when Lex arrives…"

"We grab him" Bo finished.

"No," Martin corrected. "Clark and I grab him. We have to do this thing by the book."

Bo sighed. "Well, what if he were to kind of accidentally trip over something while walking to Boss's office?"

"Bo," Luke said with a smile. "You're going to have to give this one up."

"Damn it" Bo muttered, returning to his seat.

"You just tell me what to say and when to be ready," Boss address Martin and Clark. "I want to look this boy in the eyes. I want to see if someone who could do what I saw done to Daisy could actually have a soul."

"He doesn't" Luke said quietly, almost to himself as Martin started discussing ideas with Boss, Roscoe and Clark.

* * *

Luke sat on the edge of the bed in Daisy's bedroom at the farm, looking out the window with unseeing eyes. He held her favourite teddy bear to his stomach. It was a U.S Marines Bear; one that Luke had sent her during his time in Vietnam. This bear had apparently gotten Daisy through some tough times, missing her oldest cousin while he was at war, worrying about his safety. Now Luke sat holding it like it was a lifeline to his cousin.

He'd been here in silence since leaving the hospital 3 hours before. Daisy was out of surgery but still in intensive care. He had wanted to stay with her, but Lex had robbed him of that. Just as he'd almost robbed him of Daisy. Clark had decided it would be best for Bo and Luke to return to the farm. Lex obviously believed he'd killed Daisy, and Clark wanted to keep it that way.

So while Bo wandered around the farm aimlessly, lost in his own thoughts, Luke had stayed in Daisy's room. It was the only way he could be close to her. He didn't mind the silence, in fact he welcomed it. He couldn't quiet his thoughts though. He fumed inwardly at Lex. He wanted to rip the man to pieces with his bare hands. He was also in turmoil about what Daisy had gone through during the attack. QRT members had established that the assault had started in the bedroom. Daisy had thrown something at Lex in an attempt to get away. She had made it as far as the lounge, where the main attack took place. QRT also established that Daisy had fought hard. The many lacerations to her body were testament to that. The cut to her throat had been misjudged by Lex. He must have thought that he had cut her jugular, thus releasing his hold on Daisy. This in turn enabled her to start fighting for her life. The fight in the lounge had ended when Lex had stuck the knife into Daisy's side. She crumpled to the floor in front of the fireplace, playing dead. Thinking he had succeeded, Lex fled the scene. Daisy had then managed to crawl to the den and had been attempting to get to the CB when Boss found her.

Luke squeezed the bear. Did she suffer, or did she manage to block the pain out while waiting for help? Did she blame him for allowing the Mounties to send her away?

Thanks to Boss, Luke knew that Daisy had worried that he should know that she had fought as best she could. It gutted him to think that she should feel the need to ensure that he knew that she'd tried. Of course she had. That's what he'd taught her. Did she think he'd think so little of her for not winning?

"Damn it" he uttered, tears welling in his eyes. He should have kept her at the farm. He could have ensured her safety. No one could take care of her the way he always had. That damn Mountie had said she'd be safe. Well, look what had happened!

No, he thought. This wasn't Martin's fault. Didn't he just give everyone the big speech about not placing the blame? Besides, Martin was going through his own kind of hell. He hadn't left Daisy's side since she'd been admitted to Tri County Hospital. Clark had had to take over the investigation. Martin was only interested in the woman he loved. Luke had watched him hold her hand as if he could simply will her to open her eyes. Shortly before leaving the hospital, Luke had seen Martin approach the side of Daisy's bed, lean over, kiss her on the forehead, and whisper to her, "Please don't leave me Doll."

If Luke had any doubt about the Lieutenants affections towards his cousin, they were dismissed right there.

But there was still Lex. Everyone had met in the small waiting room. Martin had devised a plan. He had then left it to Clark to see it through. Now everyone was hoping that Lex would want that book as much as Martin and Clark hoped. A big time drug dealer like Lex was bound to want to have any information that pointed in anyway to his illegal dealings destroyed. Maybe with a 'murder' hanging over his head, he'd be so desperate, and he's make that silly move they all hoped for.

All Luke knew was that the man had made a silly move the day he'd said hello to his cousin. Luke would give anything to be in the right place at the right time when Lex made his next bad move.

Maybe he could be …

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, everyone knows the plan," Clark said quietly, into the CB

"Okay, everyone knows the plan," Clark said quietly, into the CB. "Let's not make a move until Commissioner Hogg gives the signal"

"Roger that, Sergeant" the lead QRT man replied. They were concealed in an old van parked down an alleyway near the courthouse. Across the road, Clark sat in an old beat up car that Luke had borrowed from Cooter Davenport. As one, the men waited and listened.

Inside his small office at the courthouse, Boss sat at his antique oak desk. As he drummed the short stubby fingers of his right hand against the finely polished finish, he dwelt on the past twenty-four hours. As planned, he had announced to Luke over the CB system that Daisy had entrusted a diary to him. He had told Luke that he was holding the diary in the safe at his office. By having this conversation over the CB, they had ensured that the entire grapevine, better known as the Hazzard Net, had heard it. Of course, it didn't take long for Lex to hear through someone who knew someone who knew something. Lex had wasted very little time in letting Boss Hogg know that he was interested in the mysterious diary. He had written a note arranging to meet Boss at his office and offering a substantial amount of money for the journal. Of course Lex had come up with a unique way of ensuring that Boss got his note. He had stuck it to the door of Hoggs office…with a butcher knife. Clark suspected that this may be the same knife used during the attack on Daisy, so he'd sent it to Atlanta for testing.

This bravado by Lex proved that he felt secure enough to slip in and out of town, as he wanted. He obviously thought he would never be caught. Boss laughed to himself. A simple look at Roscoe would be enough to make any crook feel secure about their escape. Boss also knew why Lex had opted to use a butcher knife to pin his note to the door. Arrogance. This was his way of telling them that he was that much better than simple country cops. Why should he fear them? He'd already escaped from some of the best. And he had managed to elude capture from two highly qualified Mounties as well. Of course the man was feeling a sense of security, false as it may be. It was an attitude that Boss himself had had to adopt in order to drag him to the top. However, it was common knowledge that the only kind of crime that Boss allowed in Hazzard was the kind that he created. He had no time for drug dealers, gunrunners or woman beaters. Even Boss had standards. Not a lot, but some.

He looked at the clock, and waited.

Luke hoped Bo would forgive him for the subterfuge. As soon as he'd heard Lex had taken the bait upon hearing his Hazzard Net conversation with Boss, he'd sent Bo on a needless errand in General Lee while he headed to town in Jesse's pickup. He would have taken the General, but thought Bo may get suspicious if he asked him to do an errand in the truck. They _always_ used the General. The pickup would also give Luke the anonymity he would need as well. He planned to be there when Lex was cornered. He'd been there for every event in the lives of both his cousin's. Bo could basically look after himself, when he put his brain to it. Daisy could stand toe to toe with anyone, and she knew her own mind, but she was still very naïve about a lot of things.

As he drove along the winding county road that would lead him to town, he thought back on some of the times that he and Daisy had clashed. Most times over seemingly little things:

A childhood party she didn't want to attend because she discovered she'd have to wear a dress. Oh, but not just any old dress, a frilly dress, with lace and ribbons! The poor girl had almost died when she saw it…

"I don't want to go Lucas"

"_You have to Daisy, you're expected. How about putting a matching ribbon in your hair?"_

"_NO! I don't want to go. I don't want to wear this stupid dress, and I don't care about this damn party"_

"_Firstly, watch your mouth. Secondly, you will put on that dress young lady. And you will go to this party and you will have a great time"_

"_I am not part of your Army Lucas!"_

"_Never say Army to a Marine Daisy. It tends to annoy them almost as much as sulky little cousins who won't do what they're told."_

Then there was the time she had had her little heart broken. She was only 10 years old, but was so sure that her world was about to end. Luke had sat her on his lap on the porch swing and together they'd watched the sunset.

"Why does love have to be this way Luke?"

"_Sometimes people grow apart. Even if they're pre teens"_

"_I think my heart hurts"_

"_Some would say that it has to. That this is just part of growing up. That's how we learn to endure"_

"_I don't think I will fall in love again"_

"_Of course you will. Honey, not every love goes wrong. One day you will find the man that is right for you, the one who will make all the past just disappear"_

"_Really?"_

"_Uh huh. And you will know that he is the one for you, simply because of the ones that weren't right."_

"_Did I mention it hurts?"_

"_Well, I'd be a little worried if you weren't hurting, even just a little"_

"_I don't think I'm old enough for this love stuff. I'm going to stay single for a few years yet"_

"_Thank goodness!"_

"_Yeah, we can't have you threaten every pre teen boy that comes round here"_

"_I did not threaten, I just gave him a very encouraging warning. I smiled while I said it"_

"_Oh Luke, that just made you look more deadly!"_

"_Well, it will take a big man to be good enough for you, little cousin"_

"_He'd have to __**really**__ be a Superman to get by you!"_

" _Well, suns down. Want some ice cream and pie before bed?"_

"_Nah, I think I'll just sit here and look at the stars a little while longer"_

"_It takes time but you'll be okay Daisy"_

"_Yeah, I will Luke"_

A few years later, a friend of hers had committed suicide. Following the funeral, Daisy had told Jesse that she was going for a walk; she wanted to be alone for a while. She ended up staying out all night. Bo had taken Jesse in the General and had looked up and down county lanes around the farm. Luke had stayed at the house, hoping she'd call by phone or CB to let them know where she was. He was almost at heart attack point when Daisy finally returned around 5am. His relief that she was unharmed quickly turned to annoyance. Especially at her attitude.

"Where have you been?" "Out" "Out where?" "Just out" "You didn't come home last night Daisy" "I guess I forget what the time was"

"_You forgot? Daisy, what's going on?"_

"Nothing for you to worry about" "Too late for that" "I'm going to my room" "What? That's it? We're not going to talk about this?" "I'm tired Luke. We'll talk later" "That's not good enough Daisy" "Well, it has to be. I'm done talking"

Daisy had grown up being envied for having two strong cousins always willing to rush to her defence. The truth was, though, that she sometimes wished they'd just butt out. Especially Luke. And she had let him know in the loudest of terms. She seemed to spend most of their arguments telling him to quit living her life. Luke smiled as he recalled the time she had taken her friend Shawn's advice and forced Luke to see her as a 'big girl'… by moving out of the farmhouse.

"Daisy, let's talk about this"

"No way Luke. I already told you, I'm tired of you watching over me. I'm not some delicate flower that you have to wrap in cotton wool. I need to be able to live my own life, on my own terms"

"_But Daisy…"_

"You know what Luke? You're too used to having people follow your every order. Well this is a farm, not your ship. And I'm your cousin, not some newbie you have to whip into shape!"

"_Daisy, if we could just talk …"_

"_Luke, we already did talk. However, it would seem that only one of us listened"_

And with that she was gone. Like it was all his fault the blind had fallen from the lounge window, just as he'd been looking out into the yard. And of course, it was his fault that he just happened to be looking out that window when Daisy's date had been kissing her goodnight. These things happen!

No one had been prouder than Luke when she had decided to go to Texas and study forensics, which up until then had been a mere hobby that she and her friend Mickey James had shared. She'd called home often, excited with each new discovery. A whole new world had opened to her and she was taking to it like a duck to water. It hadn't taken long for her to win an internship with one of the cities best Crime Scene Labs. From there she simply grew in leaps and bounds.

Her being on her own had terrified Luke at first. But her relationship with Jeff had calmed him, albeit just a little. The break-up with him had devastated Daisy, and she had once again turned to Luke for support.

She may now be too old for him to put a band-aid on the hurt, but he could still make things right for her.

He could still be her Superman …


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Boss paced, sighed and puffed on his Cuban cigar. Imported illegally, of course, but that's what made them all the more sweet to the taste – if not the lungs. He was getting anxious. Lex was nearly ten minutes late. Was he normally late? Was this a ploy to keep Boss on his toes? He didn't know. But he didn't like it. Things tended to go wrong when folks, crocks especially, weren't punctual.

Boss had never dealt with a man of Lex's calibre. So he had had Roscoe search for information on the man. Despite the little that Boss already knew about Lex, what Roscoe's search turned up didn't surprise him in the least.

Lex had basically lead a life of crime from the cradle. His mother died when he was seven. His father had tired of being a solo parent shortly after, so by the time he was eight, Lex started the first of a succession of foster homes. It interested Boss that the only reason Lex landed in foster homes was due to his Texan relatives not wanting to take him in. Had they noticed something, even then, about the child that would become a kingpin? Lex had some good families care for him, but according to reports, he showed no sign of social interest. He was a true loner; apparently he rarely even spoke to those around him. By the time he was fourteen, he had decided he'd had enough and simply walked away. It was two years before his own father knew he was 'missing.' By then, Lex had found the kind of family he could enjoy being with. The kind of family that encouraged his anti social attitude. The kind of family that taught him how to make money and how to demand respect. He had found the streets.

It didn't take long for the boy no one wanted to become a big time dealer, one that even the toughest knew not to mess with. Lex had risen to a position where he called the shots. He didn't get his hands dirty, that's what those around him were for. And, like most successful dealers, he always looked like a legit business on the outside. Lex had even gone to the trouble of becoming friendly with a lot of police officers around the towns he worked. They knew him as a laid back easygoing kind of guy. A man that enjoyed the finer things in life, and who exuded power and money. Not too many of those officers would have ever thought that they were enjoying late night drinks with one of the biggest drug dealers in their town. Those that did know, or even suspected, were happy enough to overlook certain dealings of Lex's. The money left in their letterboxes also made keeping quiet very attractive. This explained why Daisy's reports of abuse had been dealt with as lightly as possible. Although she filed a restraining order, Lex knew that his friends on the force would simply slap his hand if he were caught. It wasn't until the last beating, when Daisy had turned to her friend on the Texas Rangers, that Lex was really held to account. And, as a CSI working on top-level cases, she had come under the jurisdiction of the FBI as well. There was no slapping on the hand for Lex this time. So he had had to resort to the one thing that got him to the top in the first place. His survival instinct. He had made his escape from police custody while being transferred from the court to the jail. He turned up at Daisy's home, brandishing a shotgun and telling her, loud enough for the neighbours to hear, that he could kill her at any time he choose. That's when the Rangers decided to get her out of harms way. And now, here he was, in Hazzard. Still determined and still running on survival instincts.

"Listen, Clark" Boss said into the CB handset. "How long do you think this guy is going to be?"

"I don't know Commissioner" Clark answered. He was also worried that Lex was late. This was not like him. "I don't believe he wouldn't show if he thought you really had the diary"

"Maybe he knows it's a set up"

"Well, in that case, we need to prove to him it's not."

"How do we do that?" Boss asked.

"We get some information from Daisy that only Lex would know, and we broadcast it over the Hazzard Net."

"Is she up to doing that?"

"Last I heard she's awake for longer periods. I'll give Martin a call and get him to get something on Lex from her. You can then write it in the diary. When he comes for the book, you just flash him the page you've written on. It should be enough to hold him there until we get inside"

"You know," Boss sighed, "it would have been easier for us to use the real diary"

"No way" Clark said. "We can't afford to loose that. That is Daisy's ticket to putting Lex away for a long time."

"Okay then. See what Martin can get from Daisy"

"Just don't panic Commissioner. Its doubtful Lex will turn up if he's this late. I'll tell the QRT to stick around anyway."

"Right" Boss said in a non-committal voice. "No problem"

* * *

In a private room at the Tri County Hospital, Daisy lay sleeping. She had an I.V tube running from her right hand. Her right eye was covered to protect it from the light. She had a small knife wound, which started at the top corner of the right eye and ran to the middle of her cheekbone. There was a laceration to her left cheek, and bruising to the bottom of the left eye. She also had bruising to her chin. Her neck was wrapt in a bandage, covering the puckering of the stitches to her throat. There were lacerations to the top of her chest. Her arms were covered in cuts and bruises. Her right forearm had taken most of the damage, as she had used it to protect her face and neck. It had been badly sliced by Lex's knife, in his attempts to get to her face. The wound was at least an inch deep and ran about 10 centimetres down the outside of her forearm. Her legs were badly bruised and there were even a few lacerations to her upper back. The worst injury may have been to her throat, but the doctors were also worried about the stab wound to her right side. It was located just above her hipbone and had required surgery to repair the damage. The surgeon in charge of her case was thinking of doing a minor skin graft to cover the worst of the wound.

Daisy had been kept under sedation for the last few days. Now the doctors wanted her to have longer moments of awakness, to test the level of pain she was in. The few times that she had been awake were brutal for Martin, who had been a constant fixture at her bedside. She barely knew where she was, let alone who he was. She had asked for both her cousins repeatedly. Martin had had to tell her that they were on their way. Each time she awakened, she seemed to have forgotten the last time she had been lucid. So the lie had worked so far. Martin sat watching her, knowing that soon she would wake again and ask for the boys. Again he would lie to her, and again she would simply sigh and close her eyes. The doctors would come in and test her reflexes and consciousness, while the nurse changed her bandages. All the while, Martin would cringe hearing her moan in pain. The doctors had allowed him to stay at her side, although he had refused a bed in favour of sleeping beside her. This he was able to do due to the beds size and his ability to sleep in hunched positions without moving all night. Stakeout training finally counted for something. Although she was awake for longer periods, Daisy had refused to discuss the attack with him. She would get a sorrowful look in her eyes and turn her head from him whenever he bought it up. She had given a statement to Clark, Roscoe and the leader of the QRT, all at separate times. So Martin believed it was just himself that she didn't want to discuss the attack with. He couldn't stand not knowing exactly what had happened though. And it didn't help that Bo's words kept ringing in his mind: "The people assigned to protect her just led him right to her." It was true. Lex had been alerted by the alarm at the moonshine still site. It wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out that his best plan would be to follow them from the farm, knowing that the still site was probably about to be swept by police. Lex was smart enough to know that the best defence when backed into a corner is a good offence. By returning to the farm he had done what no one thought he would dare do. And all he had to do was follow Clark and himself to know where they would be hiding Daisy. That gave him all the time in the world to stake out the shift rotations by the QRT, and plan his best time to attack. He was brilliant, Martin had to admit. Damn him.

Martin's cell phone shrilled just as Daisy stirred.

"Kent"

"Martin? It's Clark. No sign of Lex."

"He knows we're up to something"

"That's what I thought. I have an idea though."

"What's that?"

"We could use some information from Daisy"

Martin watched as Daisy stirred, a little closer to being awake, the pain etched on her face.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he told Clark.

"Look, I know your worried, partner, but right now we need all the help we can get."

"She's in so much pain Clark" Martin whispered.

"All we need is just one piece of information that only Lex would know, something that would bring him out of hiding if he knew that she had it written in that diary."

Martin was silent. He watched as Daisy slowly open her eyes, wincing against the dim light overhead. She turned her head slowly towards him, looking for him. When she saw him she smiled and reached her hand out to him. As he took it he debated Clark's idea. Dare he risk hurting her to bring Lex to justice?

"Martin?"

He smiled at Daisy as he addressed Clark.

"I don't know Clark"

"Shouldn't it be her decision?" Clark asked.

"Yeah" Martin sighed, watching Daisy close her eyes again. He squeezed her hand as he told Clark, "Ok, let's do it"

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

A blood-curdling scream ripped through the quiet night. Martin came awake immediately, almost falling off the easy chair that he had fallen asleep on. As he got to his feet, it took him just seconds to take in the situation. No one was in the room but he and Daisy. She lay on the bed, thrashing about in the obvious throes of a nightmare. Martin quickly moved to her side.

"Daisy" he said, pulling her into his arms. "Easy, it's just a bad dream."

"Marty" she called, trapped inside the scenario playing out in her mind. "Marty, help me"

"Ssh. I'm here, Doll, I'm right here. Open your eyes and see"

Daisy took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. She looked into Martin's tired eyes. He smiled at her while she collected her bearings.

"It's okay. See, I'm right here. It was just a dream."

"Just a dream" she whispered to herself, slowly relaxing her tensed shoulders. It didn't take long for the memory of the dream to come flooding back, and with it, the tension. "No, no, no, no!"

She fell against Martins chest, heaving great sobs that shook her body.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Not a dream" she sobbed. "Real, very real. Memory. I remember. Oh Marty! Lex, he had a knife and he came after me. He came from behind. I got away from him in the bedroom, but he came from behind…he came from behind…didn't see him…"

"It's okay, Doll, your safe now…"

"…and he had a knife, and he had already stuck it in my neck. I know, because I had my hand on my throat and the blood was … oh, there was so much blood … so much …"

"Daisy, honey"

"I thought I had escaped, but he was sticking that knife in my side, and it hurt! So much pain … if I close my eyes he will go away, I'll play dead and he will leave … please make him leave…"

Martin gave up talking and simply held her while she relived what terror she could remember.

"I could actually see the light glinting off the edge of the knife. There's blood dripping from the end and I wonder where it's from. Then I realise that it's mine and I scream. ..and I was screaming for you and screaming for you, and you weren't there…"

The last words sliced through his heart. He sighed as he kissed her flushed forehead.

"I should have never let you go to that safe house by yourself"

"It's not your fault…"

"Honey, I love you. I feel like I let you down. I wasn't there to protect you when you needed me most."

"There is no need for you to feel like that," she said, sitting up and wiping the tears from her face.

"I know it's not logical, but it's just the way I feel. I feel like I should be able to keep you safe – no matter what"

"You're here now, aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Well, that's all you need to do right now. Stay with me. Don't leave me. I like knowing that when I open my eyes, you are the first thing I'll see"

Smiling, Martin took her hand in his and kissed it lightly.

"I love you Daisy Duke"

"I love you too, Harvard"

Martin laughed at the old endearment. As Daisy laid back against the pillows her thoughts, once again, turned to family. Neither Bo nor Luke had been to see her yet. While she was drifting in and out of the drug-induced sleep, she had asked for them, only to be told by Martin that they were on their way. Things may move slowly in Hazzard, but she would have thought it wouldn't take Bo or Luke this long to arrive. So far, they had been "on their way" for the last week or so. She knew that Martin was keeping something from her. She had been around police enough to know when something was in operation. She knew that the boys were safe though, that kind of news would not have been kept from her. She sighed. The only conclusion she could come to was that Lex believed he had killed her that morning in the cabin. As a CSI she knew that the best way to flush an egotistical killer out was to allow him to believe he had accomplished his threat. If this were so, that would explain why Bo and Luke weren't here now. If they turned up, Lex would know she was alive and may make another attempt on her life. Martin was, once again, protecting her from the big bad wolf. She understood why he was doing it, it made simple sense. But her heart ached to see Bo and Luke. She missed having Bo's infectious smile fill the room; and Luke's quiet strength would've helped her combat the nightly terror of her dreams. She looked over at Martin. Would he let her see the boys? She knew the answer would be no. And he would have some purely logical reason for that. But she wasn't feeling too logical right now, or reasonable.

"Marty, I want to see Bo and Luke"

Martin looked up from the lunch menu he'd been idling over. He'd been trying to decide how best to approach her on the subject of her diary. She had thrown him a curve ball instead. He wondered how best to answer her. There was no way that he could allow Luke or Bo to be seen entering the hospital. It was far too risky. So far the boys had been agreeable to the situation, albeit very reluctantly. They received regular up dates on Daisy's care and recovery. It had appeared to Martin that Bo had dealt with the situation a lot easier than Luke had. Whenever Martin spoke to Luke about Daisy, he swore he could see blood in the Admiral's eyes. There was no way that he was letting this go that easily. However, Martin also knew that there was no way that Luke would do anything to put Daisy in danger. And if that meant staying away from her bedside so that Lex would believe he'd won; so be it.

"Hello" Daisy interrupted his thoughts.

"Daisy, your smart enough to know what's going on" he started.

"Your keeping them away from me so that Lex doesn't get suspicious"

"Yeah" Martin sighed. "I'm sorry honey, but it has to be this way for your safety."

"I know. But I want you and everyone else to know that I am not happy with this. In fact I am really annoyed that Lex has once again come into my life and managed to turn everything upside down!"

"Point taken. But Daisy…"

"No. Don't try to fluff this over with me Marty. I am so sick of this whole Lex thing. It should have been over when he went to prison. But, no, some idiot drops the ball and Lex is back to making my life hell. I can handle all this, the stalking, the fear, and the worry, even the stabbing. What I can't handle is not being near my own family. They are my lifelines Marty, you know that. I need them around me, especially now"

"I know sweetheart. What do you want me to do?"

"I just want to see them. Please"

Martin looked at her. This would go against everything he believed he should be doing for her right now. He couldn't take a chance that Lex would be watching, waiting.

"Daisy, I don't know" he shrugged his shoulders.

Hope died in her eyes. She hung her head looking at the blanket that covered her. She would give anything to talk to Luke right now. But, she also knew that Martin was right. She may not like it, but he was right.

"That's okay," she said, trying to summon up a ghost of a smile. "I understand. Really I do"

"If there is some way that I can get them in here with absolutely no one finding out, I will try my best to pull it off. But only if I can do it with no one's knowledge, okay?"

"Yeah" she answered, a little flicker of hope starting to burn again. If anyone could figure out how to smuggle her cousins into her room, it was her Mountie.

Daisy closed her eyes and dozed off.

Martin had wanted to ask her about her diary, but she asked for Bo and Luke, again. He knew that she was too smart to not know what was going on once her mind had cleared from the haze of the pain control drugs. She was taking it better than he had thought she would. But then, she knew that there was a reason for the absence of her cousins. And if he could find a way to get them in here, he would.

He also knew that he needed to discuss Clark's plan with her. It had been a few days since Lex had failed to show up at the meeting with Boss Hogg. Clark had called many times asking him to get the information they needed. Once again, Martin seemed to be stonewalling. Clark had even told him that he thought his personal feelings were now getting in the way of the case. Martin had to agree with him. Daisy was an emotional wreck. He closed his eyes, his brow furrowing in thought. When would bringing up the diary be any less painful for her? Never, he decided. Best to get it over and done with. Like pulling a plaster off in one quick move, rather than slowly. The problem was, she was on such an emotional tightrope, and anything could push her off.

As his mind worked over the pros and cons, he was unaware of Daisy watching the play of emotions on his face.

"Red" she said softly.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I thought you were asleep"

"Your mind's keeping me awake" At his quizzical look she told him, "I can hear your brain ticking over from here"

"Oh," he said, sitting forward. "I just have something I need to work out"

"Tell me" she said

Martin gave a soft laugh. "I really don't know where to begin"

"Hmm" she said, in mock thought. "Try the beginning"

"Okay" he smiled. "Clark and I had this idea that Lex would come out of hiding if he believed that you had something on him that would put him back in prison. I told Clark about the diary you mentioned to me while we were in Calgary and that Lex knew you had one."

"He never knew what was in it though, he assumed it was just a daily planner thing" Daisy said.

"That's the beauty of it" Martin continued. "Lex believes that it's a day to day planner, but we thought that if Commissioner Hogg let slip over the Hazzard Net that he had a diary that mentioned some things about Lex in it, well Lex would be anxious to have that book on his hands. So the Commissioner told a 'business associate' that he had this book of names and dates in it, and he wanted the associate to help him figure out what each one meant. That got Lex's attention. He contacted the Commissioner with a time to meet at the courthouse. He wanted to buy the diary."

"But…" Daisy prompted.

Martin sighed, got up and walked to the window. Outside, life went on.

"But, Lex never showed up. Hogg waited until well after the arranged time. That's when Clark decided they needed to give Lex a little idea of what's in your diary to get him worried. Clark's hope is that Lex will worry what else you have in that book and be so determined to get it back that he ends up making the mistake that will get him caught."

"Oh" was all Daisy said.

Martin turned and looked at her. She simply started at the wall in front of her bed.

"Daisy?"

She sighed. "Do you have any idea what I have in that diary?"

"No, but from what you told me in Calgary, I guess it's times and dates and people that Lex met. Possibly high profile people."

"Yes" she confirmed, then dropping her voice to a whisper she added, "but there's so much more. Things that I never wanted anyone to know"

"Why?"

Daisy cleared her throat. "Red, you and I have gotten to know each other very quickly. But all you really know about me is what I've allowed you to see. You don't know how much it would pain Bo and Luke to know what I've really been through. I only gave them a glossed over story. They don't even know that I dated Lex all that time. I led them to believe it wasn't serious. Using the diary to trap Lex will make everything public. And that's what that diary contains, everything. The worst mistake of my life, right there in black and white. I don't know if I can handle the boys knowing that"

"I don't know what to say" Martin said, moving to the side of her bed. "All I can tell you is that there is nothing that you could say that would make me, or them, feel any differently about you" He sat on the side of the bed and took her hands in his. "Nothing"

She refused to meet his gaze, staring, instead at the blanket. "I feel differently about me" she finally said in a whisper. "Everything I ever thought about myself has been turned upside down. I used to think that I was strong, independent, that I could handle any situation. I never thought I would end up like this. Yet, I let Lex get under my skin, and he made me pay for it. All I know now is that I know nothing."

Martin sat forward and placed his hands on her cheeks. He turned her face so that she was looking at him. "Anyone that thinks they are standing should beware of the fall"

"That's from the Bible," she said.

"Uh huh. And it's something that I truly believe. Everyone has a moment where they are shown that what they tended to believe about themselves may not be so. The point is how do you use that information. Do you give up and never venture out into the world again? Or do you take that information, make it work for you and become a stronger person? I think you will become stronger from it."

Daisy laughed. "You sure have faith in me"

"Just because you can't see what I see in you, doesn't mean it's not there"

"The diary contains all of Lex's dealings with people in the time that I was with him. It names people, days and times. It also names which people bought drugs, which ones Lex hired prostitutes for and which wanted both. I also jotted down some of his under the table business dealings. I started keeping track of all these things when Lex first started beating me. I thought I might need a safe card, and the diary was going to be it." She paused for a moment. Martin made no comment, just waited for her to continue.

"The diary also has information about each beating I took from him. Every slap, bruise, kick, its all there. All in it's ugly glory."

There was a long silence. Then Martin pulled her into his arms. There, she felt safe and secure. There, she felt the world disappeared. There, she knew nothing could touch her.

"I am so sorry" he whispered against her hair.

Daisy gave a soft laugh. With her head resting against his massive chest, she could hear the strong, sure pounding of his heart. She snuggled closer to him. Martin kissed the top of her head.

"Whatever you want to do, I'll support you"

"I know you will"

"If you don't want to use the diary, that's fine. There are other ways of getting to Lex. I won't let anyone pressure you"

"Use it," she said softly.

"What?" he asked, unsure he'd heard her correctly.

"Take the diary. Tell Clark to use whatever he needs to. I don't care who knows about the rest of it"

"Daisy …"

"Marty, please, let's just get this over with. I'm tired of being scared. I'm tired of always looking over my shoulder. I want to be able to enjoy time with you without wondering what Lex is up to. I want to be able to see my cousins. I want my life back"

"Back to normal, huh?"

"Nothing will ever be normal again" she smiled at him, sadly.

Martin took her face in his hands and very gently kissed her bruised lips.

"Then, we'll make a new normal. Just you and me, babe. We'll start life again. Nothing behind us, everything ahead"

"A new normal, huh?"

"Yep"

Daisy smiled the first genuine smile he'd seen in a while. "I'll take it," she laughed.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

"He what

"He what?"

"Don't yell at me, I just figured it out myself"

Clark ran a hand through his hair and sighed. This case was just getting worse by the day. His Lieutenant had lost his grip on the facts and instead was allowing his personal feelings to rule his head. The Hazzard County Commissioner was fretting about the meeting that Lex didn't turn up to. The Sheriff was waiting to rub every mistake in Clark's face. And now, Bo Duke had just informed him that Luke might have gone vigilantly on them. Surely things could not get worse?

"When was the last time you saw him?" he asked the younger Duke.

"The day that Lex was supposed to meet up with Boss"

"What" Clark couldn't help but yell. "That was days ago! You only just now decided to let me know?"

On the other end of the phone, Bo gave a sigh. He knew he should've informed Clark earlier, but he wanted to give Luke the benefit of the doubt. He knew that Luke was not the sort of person to run off and do something stupid. He was the thinker. Well, he usually was. However, as much as Bo knew that, he also knew how _he_ would like to react to Daisy's attack. And he knew that it was possible that Luke had just temporarily lost his good sense. Family was everything to the Dukes. Poke at one of them and you ended up fighting all of them. Bo had put off calling Clark for as long as he could. The only reason he had decided to call now was simply because he was worried about Luke.

"Look" he told Clark now. "Luke told me to go out to the Jensen's farm which is on the other side of the county. He told me that Mr. Jensen needed help to repair a fence on his back 40. We owe the Jensen's a favour or two, so I thought nothing of going. What didn't occur to me, until later, was the fact that Luke had decided to stay behind at the farm. He gave the excuse of waiting to hear about Daisy, but Martin could've contacted us by the C.B"

"So you left and when you came back Luke was gone?"

"Well, when I got to the farm, Mr. Jensen said there was nothing wrong with his fencing. But he did need help repairing the chicken house. I just assumed Luke had gotten the message wrong. When I got back to the farm, he was gone. He'd left no note and I couldn't reach him on the C.B."

Clark huffed. "And it was only when he'd been gone a few days that you figured he wasn't coming home anytime soon. And then you made the brilliant decision to inform me."

"Hey!" Bo yelled. "I know that I should have told you earlier, but you have no idea what Luke and I have been going through. We're not allowed to see our cousin because you decided it would be better for a mad man to believe that she was dead. This is a time when we _should_ be with her. We should be by her side. But no, you decided that was not okay. And we decided to go along with you. Luke was never going to stay away for too long you know. Daisy is _very _important to him. So I'm sorry if your little plan has been upended. You did what you had to do, and I did what I had to."

Clark chewed the matter over for a moment. He couldn't fault Bo. He probably would have done the same thing, if it were his cousin.

"Okay" he said. "Where do you think he might have gone?"

Bo laughed. "That's easy. He's gone to see Daisy"

Martin opened his eyes and wondered for a moment at what had awakened him. Except for the moonlight streaming through the partially closed blinds, Daisy's room was in darkness. Sensing another presence in the room, Martin tensed. "Whoever you are, I'm armed"

A soft chuckle came from the other side of the bed. "With what? They don't allow weapons in the hospital"

"Luke?" Martin leaned over and turned on the bedside lamp. Luke blinked in the sudden light. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that would be obvious," Luke drawled.

"You know this is dangerous, you being here"

Luke sat forward and stroked his cousin's forehead. "I tried it your way. I stayed at the farm and waited. Nothing happened" He gave Martin a pointed look. "Now I'm doing it my way"

Martin sighed, knowing it was better to admit defeat. He watched as Luke took in the sight before him now that there was light in the room. At least Daisy didn't look as battered and broken as she had during her first few days in the hospital. Some of the bruises were healing. A large gauze type pad had replaced the thick bandage around her neck. Her forearm remained wrapped and the I.V tubing remained, but most of the lacerations had started to turn into small silver scars. Still, to Luke's eye the injuries may as well have been as raw as the day Boss found her.

"How could this have happened?" he addressed his sleeping cousin. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Luke" Martin started.

"Don't waste your breath Lieutenant" Luke cut him off. "I know what you're going to say"

"You do?"

"Yeah" Luke looked up at him, taking time to notice the tiredness in the Mountie's eyes. It was apparent that he'd had a few sleepless nights. Good. Luke was sure Martin would have a few more ahead of him yet. "You're going to tell me how sorry you are. That if you could've prevented this you would have. You're just as devastated as Bo and I are about this whole thing. Etcetera, etcetera. How am I doing?"

Martin smiled. "Guess I can throw out the handbook apology"

"Yeah" Luke said, taking Daisy's hand in his. "I know the drill, Martin, and you know this one. We don't blame you. This could've happened at any time."

"Etcetera, etcetera, huh?" Martin asked.

Luke simply shrugged and went back to his thoughts. Martin leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He was so tired. Luke may be taking a risk by being here, but at least it meant Martin could get some real sleep. Without another thought he slipped into a relieved slumber, knowing Daisy was in the best hands.

When Martin awoke, it was to the pleasant and almost forgotten smell of real coffee. The hospital had a machine that dispensed instant coffee with instant milk and fat free type sugar. All of which equalled a bad taste in your mouth and no relief to the stress.

Luke looked at him. "Your awake" He passed Martin a cup of the glorious hot liquid.

"Thanks" he sighed, sipping the drink.

"You know that coffee out there is just …"

"Awful" Martin agreed.

They both smiled and enjoyed their drinks in quiet.

"She's not awake yet" Luke stated, nodding towards the bed.

"No" Martin said. "She tends to sleep long hours and then wake at odd times for brief periods. She's still so weak"

"What have they got her on?"

"Now? Shots of morphine at night, valumn during the day, and the tube there ensures that she is kept hydrated. She drinks water and sucks ice cubes, but they won't let her eat right now. Her stomach is too weak from the drugs."

Luke sat back and let the morning rays of sun stream over him. He was a man of few words, not that he really wanted to pass time talking about Daisy's injuries and medication. He just needed to know the basics. It was Lex his thoughts kept turning to.

"Martin, I want to thank you for taking care of my cousin while she was in Canada. Although she hasn't told Bo or me what really happened between her and Lex, I can imagine the details. I was thrilled when she started talking about you though. She really seems to have taken a liking to you, sort of. Actually, I've never seen her this far gone over anyone before. You seem to have been able to bring a calm and peace to her life despite this craziness. For that I am truly grateful."

"She's a special woman, Admiral." Martin smiled. "She makes it so easy to love her."

Luke arched an eyebrow, adopting his best Big Cousin posture. "Just remember, if you ever hurt her in any way …"

"I get to be fitted for a body cast." Martin guessed.

"If," Luke added, "your lucky"

"Point taken" Martin smiled, going back to his coffee.

Daisy awoke feeling a sense of calm she hadn't felt in months. As she opened her eyes, she saw the reason.

"Luke" she breathed.

"Hey cus" he whispered. "Heard you had a problem at the safe house."

Daisy smiled at the glib remark. She noticed the change in his expression, however, and knew what was coming.

"Daisy …"

"Luke. Your not going to interrogate me too are you?"

Yes, damn it, he thought.

"No," he said instead. "I'm not going to interrogate you."

While Luke was talking to Daisy, Martin was talking to Clark.

"Daisy agreed to giving us information from the diary?"

"Better than that," Martin said, keeping his voice low as he spoke into his cell phone. "She's allowing you to read the entire diary. That way you can pick what you think will be most damning to Lex"

"Fantastic" Clark smiled. "You tell me what you think will be best to use"

"What?" Martin asked.

"Well, your going to read it aren't you?"

"No!" Martin answered. "I don't want to know what's in the book unless she tells me herself."

"There you go, thinking with your heart again."

"Clark, you don't understand …"

"Yeah, I do. You fell in love and lost your senses. Happens to the best of us. But you have got to start focusing on this case again."

"Meaning?" Martin asked.

"Meaning, sometime soon you are going to have to decide which is more important. The job or the girl."

Martin was silent for a long time. "Clark, I can't risk losing her. I'd gladly resign for her."

Martin heard Clark stumble for words. "What! Are you crazy? Of course you are. Is this what Daisy wants or are you being a hero again?"

"Clark …"

"No, you have worked too long and too hard to throw it all away for a woman."

"Not just any woman, Clark, _the_ woman. Don't you think I would be happy joining the Sheriffs department here?"

"Oh brother," Clark rolled his eyes, hoping Martin was joking as an image of Roscoe came to mind. "Well, at least you couldn't sink lower."

Martin chuckled.

"Okay," Clark continued, serious mood back in his voice. "Where's the diary now?"

"Daisy says it in her bag at the farm."

"Right, I'll get it and bring it in this afternoon"

"Into the hospital? What for?" Martin thought of Luke sitting at Daisy's bedside, and how Clark would take _that_ news.

"Well, Daisy may have given permission for us to use what we want from it, but you ca imagine the loop holes Lex and his lawyers will try to punch in the fact that she never saw us using the diary. A good lawyer could easily argue that we may have had her permission to use it, but we didn't have permission to use the bit we did."

"Uh, yeah, I know your right."

"By the way," Clark added. "Luke has disappeared from the farm."

"Oh, I bet he's doing just fine"

"He's there isn't he?" Clark fumed.

"Um, I guess you could say that"

"Martin, you know how dangerous this is! What if Lex is watching the hospital? Don't under estimate him. He made the mistake of doing that because he thought he was dealing with country hicks. He'll be craftier now"

"Calm down" Martin said, lowering his voice as a family with a new baby passed by him and exited the front doors. "Luke's an ex Marine, he knows how to get in and out of places without being noticed"

"Well, as long as Daisy is well enough to testify …"

"Clark, that's a little harsh"

"It seems harsh to you because you're personally involved. I'm not. I want the guy in jail. End of story"

With that the line went dead. Martin sighed as he hung the receiver up. Walking back to Daisy's room gave him time to reflect. He knew he was too involved. He hadn't expected to fall in love, but it had happened. He'd been wise with his pay cheques and had quite a nest egg saved. It would be enough to get Daisy and him settled in a new home. He couldn't imagine not having her in his life.

He reached the door to her room, and looked through the glass panel above the handle. Luke and Daisy were deep in conversation. Martin put his hand on the handle to enter the room, but then thought better of it. Something in Daisy's quick, nervous chatter and the tense expression on Luke's face told him that Luke had just learnt about the diary and what was in it. She was making the right choice, he decided, slowly moving away to give the cousins their privacy. After all, Luke and Bo were the most important people in her life. She didn't know what information Clark would decide to use from the diary. She had obviously decided to come clean to the boys rather than risk them finding out publicly. When Martin had asked her how she thought the boys would take it, she had laughed and said, "Just as well no one knows where Lex is right now"

Martin smiled at the thought of the Admiral finally being able to corner the drug dealer. What a show down that would be! As he walked to the cafeteria to collect lunch for the three of them, he wondered about what Clark had said. Lex was truly nobody's fool. He would pop up again sooner or later. His ego demanded revenge.

Was he watching the hospital? Had he seen Luke come here? What would his next move be?

Like everything else with Lex – time would tell.


	13. Chapter 13

The night was cold and quiet

The night was cold and quiet. Luke slept in a chair beside Daisy's bed.

Martin had discovered, upon his return with lunch, that Luke was as angry as Daisy had thought he'd be. Clark had arrived with the diary and gone through it with Daisy's help, finally deciding on an entry about a politician that done some under the table business with Lex, using taxpayers money of course. He'd also bought drugs from Lex three times a week, but most damning of all was the fact that the politician had used government funds to avail himself of Lex's high-class call girls. Daisy had noted everything down. Dates, times, places, drug types, even the names of the call girls and the money it cost the politician. She had also made note of a conversation the politician had had with Lex when he felt that Lex had cheated him on a drug purchase. The politician had told Lex that he had plenty of 'dirt' on Lex and was prepared to use it if he was cheated again. After all, the politician reasoned, who wouldn't believe him? He was a well-respected family man, a shinning pillar of his community and most important, in the running for the presidency.

All of which made this information gold to Clark. There was no way Lex would let this diary go if he knew this was in it.

With Luke still at Daisy's side, Martin decided to join in on the meeting at the Commissioners office to discuss plans for the diary.

Therefore, he wasn't in the area when another visitor arrived at the room of Daisy Duke.

"Okay, here's what we need to do" Clark addressed Martin, Boss and Roscoe, in Boss's office that night. "We put this information into the other diary word for word. When Boss shows Lex the two opened pages, hopefully it will be enough to convince Lex that the book is full of this kind of stuff. Even if he is quick enough to see it's not Daisy's writing we'll be on him."

"What happens when it's copied?" Roscoe asked, as Boss started writing in the fake diary.

"Another announcement over the Hazzard Net" Clark said. "Only this time, the Commissioner will be talking to an associate, who will really be Bo. They're going to discuss who this politician could be. Boss will inform the associate that the diary is once again available because Lex failed to show up. The price for it will also go up"

"Hopefully" Martin added, "that will infuriate Lex enough to show up here. He can't afford someone else having that diary"

"Whatever he decides to do, we just need him to be in this office so we can arrest him. There will be an agent hidden in the bathroom there, ready to make the collar"

"Hmph" Roscoe grunted. "Guess you city boys have to do something to redeem yourselves"

"Roscoe" Boss sighed.

Martin simply smiled and headed to the door. "I'm heading back to the hospital"

"How is she?" Roscoe asked.

"Better" Martin assured him. "Doctor says she's healing nicely. She may be allowed home in a few days, but she'll have a long recovery ahead of her"

"Well" Roscoe smiled, "she's made of sturdy stuff. There's no way she would have gone down like that"

Boss nodded in agreement. "Give her our love," he added.

"Will do" Martin replied, closing the office door behind him.

Soon it would be over, he sighed. Lex would be arrested and sent back to Texas, and this time there would be no escape. Daisy would be free to live as she chose. With a spring in his step, he left the courthouse. The sun was coming up over the hills, it was nearly dawn. Yeah, he thought, today was going to be a wonderful day.

The room was dark despite the pre dawn light. But the new visitor had no problem with that. He stood and looked at Daisy as she slept. How had she survived? His thoughts were interrupted by the soft snore from the man in the chair. This, he hadn't counted on, but it could e dealt with. He just needed to move quickly.

Lex took a pillow from the other chair, clenched it in both hands and approached the woman who was making his life hell. As he got closer he saw the little nicks and scars that his knife had left on her face. Pity the bruises were fading. He would have liked to have seen his handy work in the raw. But he had thought she was dead. She'd wronged him so badly, now she would pay with her silence. This time there would be no mistake. He could get rid of her, get the diary from the fat man in the white suit and then slip out of town. Easy. He leaned over her, aiming the pillow to the middle of her face. He was sure that she would suffocate quickly. After all, her body was still very weak. She wouldn't have the resources to fight him now. She wouldn't even be able to awaken the snoring man in the chair. Lex had killed this way before; the only difference was that there had been two sleeping guards in the room when he had taken out Little Tony's son. He had no reason to believe this would be any different. Besides, it was a thrill to be able to kill someone while their protector snored away in the same room. He smiled broadly, thinking of how very bad someone was going to look when they discovered that Miss Daisy hadn't made it through the night.

He swept the pillow down in one quick move, straight onto Daisy's face. She struggled, but no scream came out. All sound from her was muffled due to the strength Lex used to bear down on her. His teeth clenched, his brow furrowed, every part of his body tensed as he waited for her to give up. She shook for a little while, then shivered. Close, oh so close …

A loud bang echoed in his head. A piercing pain hit his side. He felt the warm trickle of blood. A glance at his shirt told him he was bleeding. But how?

He let go of the pillow and clenched his side. Daisy's gasps echoed in his head. He turned and looked at the snoring man.

Only, he was no longer snoring. He was on his feet, and he held a gun at a deadly aim.

A deadly aim at him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Do it" Lex rasped, looking into the eyes of the man on the other side of the bed.

"Luke … don't …" Daisy pleaded, trying to suck air into her tired lungs.

Lex smiled. "So you're the cousin who walks on water, huh?"

Luke's gaze remained on Lex, his aim remained ready.

Lex licked his parched lips. The pain in his side was almost overwhelming, yet he wouldn't give into it. Not yet. He tried to stand straighter, to appear unaffected by the mountain of a man in front of him.

"Luke" Daisy whispered, looking intently at his cousin. "Please, don't do anything stupid"

"Stupid" Lex sneered. "He already shot me!"

Daisy ignored him and focused on Luke. He hadn't moved an inch since firing the gun. No emotion showed on his face, his eyes stayed on Lex, unblinking. Daisy had never seen Luke so intense, despite him being a fairly serious man. It worried her.

"Go on" Lex goaded Luke. "Finish it. I know you'd rather see me dead than in prison"

Daisy worried that Lex was trying to force Luke's hand. She knew Lex would rather die than face the rest of his life behind bars. If he wanted to die, that was fine with her, but not by Luke's hand.

"Come on" Lex continued, trying to keep himself upright as pain shot through him. "Finish it"

Daisy watched Luke closely. There was no sign he'd even heard Lex, yet his sole focus remained on the man.

"Come on" Lex whispered. "You know I wanted to do the same. I had your pretty little cousin screaming, begging for her life. You don't think I enjoyed each cut my knife made? I enjoyed seeing her bleed, hearing her cry …"

The door suddenly burst open. Martin had his gun aimed at Lex, but addressed Luke.

"Stand down Admiral"

Lex's rasping breaths punctuated the silence that followed. He held his side as blood flowed, but kept his eyes on Luke.

"Luke" Martin ordered. "Put the gun down. Let us deal with him"

"Yeah" Lex said. "Cos they did such a great job last time. No jail is going to hold me, you know that. I'll be back for your cousin. Again and again …"

Another shot suddenly rang out. Daisy stifled a scream as Lex hit the floor. For a moment no one moved, then Lex rolled over and moaned. Luke had shot the wall instead of Lex however. He very calmly unloaded his weapon and placed it at the foot of Daisy's bed.

"Put your hands on your head Luke" Martin said.

As Luke complied, a medical team entered the room.

"He shot me," Lex yelled as he was taken out on a stretcher.

As Martin placed handcuffs on Luke he looked over at Daisy. Her gaze hadn't wavered from her cousin, but she now noticed Martin watching her. She looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry honey," he said softly as he turned Luke towards the door. "I have to do this. It's my job"

Martin saw a flicker of emotion flash over her face. He saw that she realised he was serious about arresting Luke. And, right before she turned her head, he saw something die in her eyes.

* * *

Bo sighed as he looked across the table at his cousin.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"That it would never end for her," Luke said. "He would find a way to keep haunting her. The justice system can't deal with his type, Bo"

Bo laughed. "Listen to yourself Lucas. You sound like you've gone from mild mannered judge to blood seeking jury. You, of all people, should know better"

Luke's hands clenched in front of him. "I've seen it many times. Guys like Lex are mad enough to be too smart for the system. They always find a way through the cracks. There's always some loophole only they have heard of. How can you fight that?"

"Not by shooting the man," Bo whispered.

"He had a pillow over Daisy's face. He was trying to kill her. No jury will convict me knowing that."

Bo sighed, struggling with the fact that he would have done the same thing in Luke's shoes. "You couldn't have just punched him out?"

Luke shrugged. "I didn't really think about that. All I saw was Daisy fighting for her life and then I saw red"

Bo couldn't recall the name of the Biblical character that turned to salt, but seeing the look in Luke's eyes led him to believe that were Lex standing in front of Luke right now, he'd not fare much better.

Luke leaned forward so a nearby guard wouldn't hear him. "I wanted to kill him, Bo. I really wanted him dead"

Bo looked at Luke for a moment, and then shook his head. "Well, I guess it's lucky for Lex that your heart is bigger than that"

Luke smiled at his cousin. The pair sat in silence for a while, before the guard informed Bo that it was time to leave. Beyond the walls of the small visiting room Bo could hear the sounds of prisoners being moved, guards calling to each other, steel doors opening and clanging shut. He shivered inwardly. There was no way that Luke could be sent away for defending Daisy. Luke may have lost faith in the idea of justice, but Bo had to hold onto whatever hope there was. And right now, according to Clark, that hope would possibly lie in a good lawyer with a way of making a brilliant case. Bo had been told earlier in the day that Luke's aim may not have been to kill, but it had been deadly anyway. Lex had sustained more damage than originally thought.

All of this put Bo in the unusual position of being the pillar that held everyone together. He wasn't sure he liked that. He'd always been able to look to Luke and Daisy for advice. Now it was up to him to carry everyone along. They had come through the worst, but there was still so far to go. As he climbed into the General Lee, Bo decided he'd pay a visit to Daisy and see if she was doing any better than Luke. He'd never seen the two of them so down, and he didn't quite know how to help them. He figured he'd stumble through it though. After all, he was a Duke.

* * *

Bo would discover that Daisy was as stunned as he about what had happened. Hospital staff had moved her to another room, as her one had become a crime scene. Daisy was now more anxious than ever to get back to the farm. Although doctors were reluctant to release her, they had at least gotten her to agree to stay until the end of the week.

"I can't believe it," she now murmured. It was about the tenth time Bo had heard her say those four words. But, Bo thought, who was counting. He missed Daisy's normally cheery smile, her infectious laughter, and her easy way of seeing things. Now, though, she was so … stunned. Like a possum caught in the headlights. That was a feeling he could relate to. All three cousins were now suffering at the hands of Lex. It seemed only Bo had the clear head right now. He reminded himself again that he could do this; he could be the responsible Duke. Everyone normally expected Bo Duke to crack a joke, pull a prank or just generally mess up. Now was the time to prove them wrong.

"Daisy" he addressed his cousin in a strong voice. "I need to know who to call to help Luke"

"You mean a lawyer?"

"Yeah, a good one"

Daisy thought for a moment. There were plenty of lawyers she knew that would be only too happy to help. But only one would be sure of getting the job done. And only one that she would trust with her cousin's future. That would be Bret.

Daisy sighed. What a mess he would be walking back into. Last time she'd seen him, she and Martin were all but engaged, happy to face a future together. Now Martin had arrested her cousin. Done his job. She knew he'd had no other choice, she would've thought less of him if he hadn't done it. Yet she couldn't help the sense of loyalty to her cousin. Why couldn't it have been Clark who came through that door?

"Daisy" Bo practically yelled. She snapped back to attention. "A lawyer, Daisy. Who do I call?"

"Call Bret. He has a practise in San Antonio. I'm sure he'd love to have another go at Lex."

"Ok, how do I get hold of him?"

"I still have his number in my address book at the farm"

She gave him details on where the address book was.

"Bo" she said softly "You know Luke could be in a lot of trouble"

"I'm trying not to think about that. Luke's tough, he'll be okay"

"You don't know the system like Luke and I do"

Bo frowned. Did Daisy doubt him?

"I don't have the same criminal degrees that you guys do, but I am not stupid"

Daisy opened her eyes and looked at her younger cousin. He stood in defiance, as if waiting for her to prove him wrong. She hadn't realised how easily wounded Bo could be. He always shrugged everything off with his country boy attitude; it was almost impossible to tell when he was being serious. She had no doubt, though, that now was one of those rare times.

"Bo, neither Luke nor I have ever thought you stupid. A little lacklustre in your ability to be mature minded maybe, but never stupid. I know that you'll deal with what has to be done, with the same strength of character that you always face things with"

"Oh" Bo fought the urge to blush.

"What I meant was, even though it seems an open and shut case to us, the system has a way of making things so confusing it just gets too hard to see the simplicity of it"

Bo thought for a moment.

"Well then," he decided, with a smile. "The sooner I get hold of this Bret fellow, the better."

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15 CHAPTER 15

"Knock, knock"

Daisy opened her eyes at the sound of the deep male voice.

"Bret!" she laughed, sitting up.

The 6 foot 2 shadow walked into the light of the room and revealed a wide smile.

Bret Hart was a top criminal lawyer with his own practise in San Antonio. He'd taken Daisy's first case against Lex after researching the man's background. He was less than impressed by both the man and his business dealings. Lex dealt with high rollers and liked to have people believe that he himself was just as important. Anything that threatened that illusion was promptly dealt with. Hence, the predicament Daisy now found herself in. Along the way, Bret had gotten to know Daisy well, so that by the time the trial had concluded they'd developed a deep friendship. When they'd parted, Bret had feared that Lex wouldn't be silenced, that he'd have another hand to play. He'd hoped he'd be wrong. But his instincts were rarely off the mark. It was what made him so good at what he did.

He walked to Daisy's side and took her hand. "Fancy meeting you again so soon" he joked, kissing her cheek.

Daisy looked at Bret and shook her head. "You knew something like this would happen eventually"

Bret laughed. "And you know me so well"

They simply looked at each other for a moment.

"Well" Daisy finally said. "I guess Bo told you about Luke and Lex"

"Yeah" Bret answered, sitting in a chair at her side. "And off the record I say too bad it wasn't a kill shot. On the record I say there are better ways to deal with these things"

"So, what are we going to do then?"

"Aha" Bret announced jokingly, raising a finger in the air. "I have a plan"

Daisy laughed. "And that would be?"

A nurse entered the room. "Excuse me, Miss Duke, the doctor says it's time for you to test your legs"

"Meaning?" Bret asked, standing up.

"Meaning I get to take a walk" Daisy smiled, already throwing off the bedcovers. "I've been allowed to walk up and down the corridor each day, fifteen minutes at most. But it means I've been able to go to the dayroom and enjoy the sun."

The nurse gave a cheery laugh as she assisted Daisy to her feet. "It's her favourite time of the day"

"Well, that and pudding" Daisy added with a wink.

Bret laughed, offering his arm to his friend. "May I be your support, ma'am?"

"But of course kind sir" Daisy replied in a Scarlett O'Hara knock off.

The nurse smiled as they walked to the door. "Just remember" she addressed Bret. "To the dayroom at the end of the corridor, enjoy some sun, then back to the room in about thirty minutes. She's not to get too tired either. And if you need help, just call"

"No problem" Bret nodded to the nurse as she left.

Bret adjusted his normally fast pace to Daisy's more slow, steady steps.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, noticing the obvious limp and knowing of the injury to her side.

"Not much" she answered. "It's more like an annoying sciatica pain. It comes and goes at odd times. I find it eases up a little if I move a bit. My problem is overdoing the moving right now"

"No kidding" Bret deadpanned. "That's so unlike you"

Daisy gave him a playful jab in the ribs. "It's frustrating, Bret. I have to take baby steps when I feel more alive running. I'm having to learn that thing called patience"

"Someone alert the media" Bret scoffed. "Your concept of slow is light speed to the average person"

"Hey, I can do things slow"

"Well, that's an accomplishment"

Daisy pouted. "Getting me to go slow is an accomplishment?"

Bret laughed out loud. "Getting you to sit down is an accomplishment!"

They walked in companionable silence the rest of the way to the dayroom.

Bathed in afternoon sunlight, the dayroom was a cosy area with overstuffed armchairs, bookcases, a kitchenette and a television. Floor to ceiling windows made a wall that greeted them as they entered. Bret led Daisy to an unoccupied corner of the room and seated her.

"Want something to drink?" he asked.

"No thanks, but you go ahead"

As he turned to make coffee, Daisy reminded him, "You were going to tell me about your plan for Luke"

"Yeah" he said, glancing over his shoulder. "After your cousin, Bo, called I did a bit of research on cases like Luke's. I think the best thing to do is use a provocation defence"

"Well, it's a party" came a familiar voice.

Bret and Daisy looked up to see Bo coming towards them, a bunch of wild daisies in his hand.

"Oh Bo" Daisy rolled her eyes at the flowers. "How, er, thoughtful"

Bo swept his cousin into a hug and kissed her cheek. "What. Too obvious?" he asked with a hoot of laughter. "Bret," Bo shook the other man's hand, "good to see you again"

"Bo, Bret was about to tell me about Luke's defence."

"Oh" Bo took a seat across from Daisy and the lawyer. "You will be able to help him, won't you?"

"I think so," Bret said.

"Good. You know Daisy has such faith in your ability to argue a good point"

"She does, huh?" Bret asked, glancing at Daisy who rolled her eyes at him. "Well, I do try" he smiled.

"Yes, you sure do" Daisy joked.

Leaning forward, Bret laid out his plan to the cousin's.

"I think the best idea is to present Luke's case as one of provocation. That means we get the jury to see that Luke was provoked by Lex trying to kill Daisy. We can show the jury that Lex's violent behaviour towards Daisy culminated with the attack at the cabin, and again at the hospital. This proves a build up of provocation. Luke felt he had no other way to protect Daisy, so he shot Lex. Obviously, being a military man, he could have easily made it a kill shot. But it's in his favour that he didn't. It shows that there was no intent to kill. I feel that the jury will see Luke as a man desperate to protect his cousin who had been hurt time and again; and a man who felt the system was letting her slip through the cracks"

"Great" Bo said, satisfied that it seemed so easy. He looked at Daisy. "What?" he asked, seeing her frown.

Daisy looked at Bo, then Bret. "What about duty to retreat?"

"What's that?" Bo asked.

"Well," Bret answered, "it means that if you have the chance to flee, you should. If you have that chance and kill the person anyway, you may have a hard time proving something like justifiable homicide." He then shook his head as he addressed Daisy. "That doesn't apply in this case though. Luke didn't have any other way of stopping Lex"

Daisy disagreed. "There have been cases like Luke's where the judge has decided that duty to retreat should have been a factor. I was called to work on a case of a woman killing her husband because he was beating her. The prosecution spun a brilliant case around the fact that it took this woman 3 minutes to find and then fire the bullet that killed her husband. They argued that instead of heading for the gun, she had time to leave the house and seek help from a neighbour. The jury agreed, she's now doing 20 years"

"Um," Bo started.

"Not relevant" Bret stipulated. "In Luke's case there was no time to seek help. What was he meant to do? Push the call button frantically while you suffocated? Beside, in this country you are legally allowed to use deadly force to protect either yourself or another person from great bodily harm or death"

"Don't quote the law to me, Bret" Daisy sighed.

"I have to ask" Bo said quietly, "are you behind Luke one hundred percent Daisy?"

For a moment there was silence. Bret shrugged his shoulders and stood up. He had noticed the look that passed between the cousins, and knew things could quickly get uncomfortable. He discreetly moved over towards the windows, turning his back on the pair to give them some privacy. As he sipped his coffee, though, he unashamedly listened in. In order for Luke to get through the trial, the Dukes would have to be solid in their support. Now was not the time to be divided. Bret needed to know they could stand united.

"Bo" Daisy hissed "you know darn well that I would do anything for Luke"

"Then why the rush to judgment?"

"Because I know what Lex is like. He won't stop until he has blood on his hands. He knows the law and will use it to his own benefit, anyway he can"

"Still," Bo argued, "a little faith in your cousin wouldn't go amiss. You have no idea how much he has worried and beat himself up over this thing with you and Lex. He feels it is somehow blight on him that this happened to you. Like he should have seen it coming or something."

When Daisy didn't utter a word, Bo sat forward. "Daisy," he whispered through clenched teeth, "he shot a man for you!"

Daisy looked up at Bo with tears brimming her eyes. "Don't you dare lay that at my feet" she all but yelled. "I know Luke did what he had to do. I just want to make sure that we all know what Lex and his lawyers are capable of. He doesn't pay them thousands for nothing, you know"

Bret decided now was a good time to remind them of their common goal.

"Guys, your both a little wound up. This is no ones fault. Keep your focus on Lex. Okay?" He looked at both cousins expectantly. Bo gave a sigh and sat back in the chair.

"Okay" he agreed, as Daisy nodded her head.

Bret thought for a moment. "We do have one other thing to consider"

"What's that?" Bo asked, not bothering to lift his head.

"How do we defend Luke having a gun at the hospital in the first place"

"Oh brother" Bo mumbled. "May as well alert the undertaker now. Luke's cooked

"Justification due to previous threats?" Daisy asked, ignoring Bo.

Bret nodded. "It could work. That fact that he only wounded Lex will aid that defence."

"Okay" Bo said, sitting forward. "Where to from here?"

Bret sat back down. "We wait and see what Lex has his lawyers throw at us."

"Well," Bo said, rising to his feet. "I have to get back to the farm" He gave Daisy a small smile. "Someone has to keep the place running"

With a wave, he was off.

Bret and Daisy sat and talked a little while longer before Daisy asked him to take her back to her room.

"Are you okay?" he asked, her confrontation with Bo still on his mind.

"Mmm" she murmured. "Just tired"

"How are things between you and the Lieutenant?" he asked, as he once again matched his pace to hers.

She shrugged. "I really don't know"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I haven't seen or heard from him since he hauled Luke off in handcuffs like he was some axe murderer"

Bret was thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe he's a little worried about the reception he'll get from you if he does visit"

"If he really loved me, he'd know better"

"Don't you think the same could be said of you?"

When Daisy didn't answer, Bret continued. "Come on Daisy. You've worked around cops, you know the drill. He did his job, his sworn duty. Ever thought it must've killed him to do that? What did you expect him to do?"

"I didn't expect him to do any less," she whispered. "But I don't know how to deal with that, with _him_, now"

Bret opened the door to her room and waited for her to precede him.

As she held the end of the bed to steady herself, Daisy looked over at the bouquet of roses that Martin had had sent the morning of the shooting. The edges were starting to wilt and die. She stopped short of allowing her heart to compare itself to those poor petals. She sighed when she felt Bret's hands on her shoulders, and put her head against on his shoulder.

"It will get better, you know," he whispered.

"I guess so"

Bret turned her to face him. "Listen. This time Lex can't escape. He'll be out of your life. Luke will be fine. He'll return to the farm and Bo will probably make him do all the chores for the next six months as payback."

Daisy laughed as the picture Bret painted came to life behind her closed eyes. She rested her tired head against his chest as he held her in his embrace. "Your Uncle will rip strips off everyone for being left in the dark. Hogg and Roscoe will think themselves in the big league because they helped take down a big time criminal. And you and the Lieutenant" he paused to kiss her head, "will ride off into the sunset"

"Just like all good fairytales, huh?" she asked softly.

"Well, only the good ones are worth listening too" he whispered.

They stayed in their for a little while longer. Daisy focused on the strong steady beat of Bret's heart beneath her ear. She looked up when a tickle at the back of her neck suggested she was being watched. She looked over at the door.

And saw Martin standing there.

He wasn't smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 CHAPTER 16

"This looks cosy" Martin said, as Daisy and Bret turned to face him.

"Marty" Daisy smiled, still holding Bret's forearms for support.

"Didn't hear you knock" Bret said, by way of greeting.

"I didn't" Martin said, looking pointedly at Daisy's hands on Bret's arms; Bret's hands on Daisy's waist.

Bret fought the urge to launch into a 'this isn't what it seems' speech. Let Martin be jealous. And he _was_ jealous. Bret could tell by the look in the other man's eyes that he didn't care for how close the lawyer and his lady were. Bret sighed inwardly. If only Martin knew how bad Daisy had tunnel vision when it came the Mountie. She truly saw no one else. And Bret could honestly say that he himself had tried just about everything to catch her eye, and on many occasions. No luck though. For her, it was all about Martin. Bret knew it wasn't worth him wasting his time looking for a sign that would never be there for him. He knew it had been pointless the first time he'd seen Daisy and Martin together in Calgary. They interacted like an old married couple, in tune with each other so finely they made it seem like they'd been together forever. They were so comfortable in each other's presence they didn't need to fill silence with talk. They enjoyed companionable silences. That was rare, and Bret could only envy them their bond.

Daisy refused to feel guilty for something that was only apparent in Martin's mind.

"Well" she said. "I haven't seen you for a few days"

Martin nodded towards Bret. "Looks like you haven't been lacking in company"

Bret gave a huff as Martin stepped into the room. "You know, for a guy who's smart, you sure do play dumb well"

"Bret" Daisy warned.

"Really?" Martin said.

Ignoring the warning from Daisy, Bret continued. "Where have you been the last few days? Licking your wounds? Soothing your pride? Not bad for a guy who couldn't be torn from her side a few weeks ago"

An uneasy silence followed.

"I didn't think you would want to see me," Martin finally said, addressing Daisy. "I thought it would be best if I let you have some time alone." He returned his gaze to Bret. "If I had known you didn't need my help I wouldn't have come"

"Marty" Daisy sighed, tiring of the feather fluffing between the two men. "Bret arrived yesterday. I suggested Bo call him because he is the best person to help Luke.

He came to see me today to tell me what he was planning for Luke's defence"

"Not that you'd care" Bret couldn't help taking the dig. He knew it was petty and that he should just leave so Martin could visit Daisy in privacy. But the little devil on one shoulder was out yelling the angel on his other.

"I'm here now," Martin hissed to the lawyer. How dare he stand there looking so smug, like he'd won a lottery or something. Bret would never know how hard it had been for Martin to stay away these last few days. He honestly believed he had done the right thing. He knew that Daisy would have a hard time dealing with him arresting Luke. He thought time apart was a good idea. Now as he stared down the lawyer, he wondered if he'd made a very bad choice.

"Oh, well, that makes everything alright then" Bret snapped back.

"Stop it!" Daisy yelled, then moaned as pain sliced through her side. She bent over clutching her hip. Bret tightened his grip on her arms to enable her to remain on her feet, or she would surely have fallen to the ground. Martin moved forward to help her to the bed.

"Back off, both of you" she whispered through the pain. Bret reluctantly released her. She moved awkwardly to the bed. It felt like someone had stuck a red-hot poker in her side and was now slowly turning it in a small circle.

"I think you both better leave," she said, leaning on the bed, trying to will the pain away before she collapsed in front of them.

"Let me help you into bed first" Bret said.

"Excuse me," Martin fumed. "I think that as her partner, I should be the one doing the helping"

"That's rich" Bret said with a short laugh. "Her partner wouldn't have left her alone for days after he'd arrested her cousin for a justifiable crime"

As Bret's words rang out, Daisy furiously looked at him.

"Bret, whatever you're thinking of saying, forget it"

"No Doll, let him talk" Martin challenged. "He seems to know so much. Let him educate me a little"

"Your so damn smug" Bret clenched his jaw. "You have no idea what Daisy has been thinking while you've been gone. She's confused"

"About what?" Martin scoffed.

"About us" Daisy surprised them by putting in. She looked to the ceiling and sighed.

"I don't understand" Martin said.

"Yeah well, neither do I" Daisy sighed. "I don't know what I think anymore"

Aware of Bret's presence in the room, Martin approached Daisy's side and murmured "But you do know I love you, right?"

Daisy kept her focus on the bed, still trying to will away the poker in her side. "But I don't know if that is enough now" she answered him in a hushed tone. "I need some time to think"

Martin was quiet for a moment. "Fine" he finally decided. "You need time, that's okay with me. In fact" he clenched his teeth as he walked past Bret to the door "you can have all the time you want."

The door slammed shut behind.

Daisy gave a stunned sob. Bret came to her side and helped her onto the bed. Seeing she was in immense pain, he pushed the call button for nursing attention.

"You had no right" Daisy suddenly fumed at him. "You had no right to tell him those things, no right to try and goad him into a fight, and no right to interfere in my relationship" She paused to enunciate each of the next words. "You had no right"

Bret shook his head. "That's where you're wrong. You gave me the right when you came to me for help" He walked to the door just as the nurse arrived. He paused and looked back at Daisy. It killed him to see her tears and know that he was responsible for them.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Why is he so interested in your relationship with Daisy anyway?"

"Maybe because he has had a thing for her from the time they met"

Bo and Martin were sitting at a secluded table inside the Boars Nest, drinking lukewarm beer that was half water. Martin had already been warned about the peanuts. "They got enough salt in them to make the Dead Sea choke" Bo had laughed, when Martin attempted to swallow a handful. As the pair sat and drank, Martin had told Bo about the events at the hospital.

"What will you do now?" Bo asked.

"I can't push myself into her life" Martin said. "And I don't want to be in a tug of war with some other guy over her either"

"Mmm, that's just so juvenile" Bo quipped.

"Well" Martin drained his glass "whatever happens now is up to her. I just want to see Luke out of jail, Lex in jail and Daisy happy"

"Even if it's without you?"

Martin thought for a moment. "I guess so" he sighed. "How's your Uncle doing?"

"He's fine. Still happy to be out there with his friend. Doesn't look like he'll be home anytime soon though. Morris has had a hard time with his recovery. Doctor says it's typical at his age"

"How did he take the news about Luke being arrested?"

"Great" Bo smiled. "Considering we haven't told him"

"Is that wise?"

"Believe me, it is. Jesse has a temper like you haven't seen. The less he knows the better, right now"

Martin's cell phone rang. "Excuse me" he said as he flipped it open. "Kent"

Bo wiled the time away chatting to a barmaid he had been trying to convince to go out with him. After a few minutes though, he got the hint that she wasn't interested and wandered back to the table. Martin had just finished his call. "Bomb out again?" he grinned as Bo sat down.

"I don't get it" he sighed. "I'm a friendly guy. Yet she won't have anything to do with me"

Martin laughed. "According to Daisy, you can be _very _friendly"

"Huh" Bo wondered allowed. "You think maybe that's why I keep getting the cold shoulder from Missy there?"

"Oh yeah" Martin laughed aloud. "That's bound to be it"

Bo picked up his glass. "Who was on the phone?"

"Bailiff from the jail. Luke's bail has been posted, he's on his way back to the farm"

"Excellent" Bo said, finishing his beer. "Let's go see what he has to say now that he's home"

Martin tossed a few dollars on the table before following Bo to the General Lee.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Luke stood in the doorway of Daisy's room and allowed the feeling of relief at being back at the farm to warm him. As he entered her room and looked at the little knick knacks she'd collected over the years, he realised it hadn't been that long ago that he'd sat in this room and waiting. Waiting to hear if his cousin was alive or dead. He'd had a lot of time to think while he'd been sitting on her bed waiting. And one thing he had decided was that Lex had to die. He wasn't ashamed to admit it, to himself at least, but he would have preferred to have made his one shot a kill shot. The only thing that stopped him was Daisy being in the room. She had already seen too much violence, lived through too much anger. Killing a man in front of her had seemed too brutal. It would have been so easy though, he acknowledged now, and it would have solved a lot of problems. Least of all being the one he now faced. Luke had been told that the lawyers working for Lex were screaming premeditation. They believed that Luke had every intention of killing their client; that he had used his vast knowledge of the justice system in order to maybe get away with attempted murder. Luke wasn't an egotistical kind of guy, but he knew that there was no way that he would be found guilty. Lex's high priced lawyers were right. He had operated inside the law, just enough, to be a free man at the end of any trial. He frowned. There was no way he was stupid enough to tell anyone that though. Bret had told him to talk to no one. That suited Luke fine. He had nothing to say anyhow. As far as he was concerned, what had to be done was now done.

As he sat on Daisy's bed he wondered at how things had turned bad so quick. Luke knew that Daisy had been devastated when she and Jeff had parted ways. He had taken many early morning calls from his teary cousin, needing his assurance that life would go on. She still kept a photo of her and Jeff in happy times on her bedroom cabinet. As Luke gazed at the amateur shot, he felt a small burst of anger at Daisy. How could she have let Lex fool her? She was smarter than that. At least Luke had thought so. Now he wasn't so sure. Look at all the damage that had been caused by one silly mistake!

Luke sighed again, realising that he wasn't really angry at Daisy. He couldn't blame her for being blinded. Different women had fooled both him and Bo over the years. There was even a time when Bo had been dating a woman that Luke had sworn he'd seen commit a robbery in another county. It had created a real fuss between them, until they realised that the woman concerned had a twin, and that she'd been using Bo as an alibi for her sister. He and Bo had healed from that experience. Just as Daisy would heal from her experience with Lex.

* * *

Bo pulled the General Lee to a stop outside the farmhouse. He walked to the door, shooing chickens out the way.

"Lucas" he called, opening the door. "You here yet?"

Bo entered the kitchen and noticed the coffee cup on the table. He turned as Martin came through the door.

"Looks like he's here" he said. "Luke, where you at?"

"In here" came the soft reply.

Martin and Bo walked down the hall to Daisy's room. Luke glanced up, smiled at Bo and acknowledged Martin with a brief nod.

"I come in peace" Martin half joked.

"I have no grudge," Luke said simply.

"What are you doing in here?" Bo asked.

"Just thinking" Luke replied, standing up.

"How about I make some fresh coffee?" Martin suggested.

Both cousins agreed.

"You sure your okay with him?" Bo asked when Martin had left.

Luke waved the question off. "I've got no problem with him"

"Daisy sure does" Bo said.

Luke looked up, a little stunned. "I thought she had the impression that the sun rose and fell on the Lieutenant"

Bo laughed. "Well, the sun has set on him alright. Big shot lawyer friend of hers came to Hazzard and Martin seems to have been put on the shelf"

Luke pondered that for a moment. "She's not thinking straight Bo. Give her a little room to breathe. She really does love this guy, you know"

"Yeah, well, she has a funny way of showing it"

Luke raised his eyebrows at the off-handed comment. "You and Daisy having some kind of trouble of your own?"

Bo hung his head. This wasn't the kind on thing Luke needed to be bothered with. It was his first day home, he needed to be able to relax and enjoy being free. Not get in the middle of a fight between his cousins. They had to make plans for Luke's trial. "We had a few words" he shrugged.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nope. We dealt with it already"

Luke didn't believe that for a second. Bo had a most expressive face, and Luke could tell that Bo was schooling his thoughts about Daisy. He also knew that this was Bo's way of protecting him. Truth be known, Luke would have loved to sort out the fuss between his cousins. It sure beat thinking about his trial. But if Bo wasn't going to talk then Luke wouldn't push the subject. He was tired and just wanted to lie on his own bed in his own room and sleep a dreamless sleep.

"Coffee's ready" Martin called from the kitchen.

"Come on" Luke led Bo out to the hall. "We've got some things to discuss"

* * *

Bret pulled up outside the farmhouse. He shut off the car engine and turned to look at Daisy. "I wish you would reconsider this. Staying in the hospital a little longer wouldn't have done you any harm"

"Bret, I just need to be home. There's not much else the doctors can do anyway. I'm done with laying around, I want to help Luke"

Bret sighed as he opened his door. "Okay" he agreed.

Helping Daisy get out of the car, he noticed the General parked outside the farmhouse as well. "Guess Bo and Martin are here," he murmured. "This ought to be fun"

"Please" Daisy said, as she made her way to the house. "No more macho posturing"

Bret snorted. "Macho posturing? There's no such thing"

Daisy turned to him as she opened the kitchen door. "Oh yes there is. You two are prime examples of …"

She stopped when she noticed Bo, Martin and Luke sitting round the kitchen table. "Oh my gosh" she squealed, rushing to give Luke a hug.

"Hey cousin" he greeted her.

"How did you get out?" she asked.

"Boss Hogg" he answered simply. Seeing the disbelieving look in her eyes he smiled. "Turns out he can do more than one good deed a century"

"Last time was back in '45" Bo informed Martin and Bret. "Was such a shock to the county, the old timers still talk about it"

Daisy shook her head in wonder. "Boss put up bail money for a Duke?"

"Well" Bo said, "He maintains that if anyone is going to put a Duke away it will be him. Besides you know how he feels about city crooks in his county"

Bret pulled a chair from the table and nudged Daisy towards it. Seeing the cold look Martin bestowed on the lawyer, Luke quickly turned tactics.

"Bret, I've been reading your notes, and I like the way you think"

"Your happy to have me defend you then?"

"Of course" Luke nodded, taking his seat again.

"Don't even know why this is going to court," Bo moaned.

"Lex's lawyers are suing for premeditation" Bret addressed the group. "The thing is, they have been very quick to pick up on the fact that Daisy didn't see Lex's face that night, and therefore can't be 100 sure it was him that attacked her" Bret waited for the murmuring to die down before adding, "They want the judge to believe that Luke shot Lex out of sheer malice"

Bo laughed "Why?"

"Luke didn't want Daisy with Lex"

"That simple, huh?' Bo asked.

Bret shrugged. "Bigger cases have been won and lost on less than zero"

Martin softly laughed. "You know, the best thing Luke could have done was kill Lex" He paused to look at those around him, before his somewhat knowing gaze rested on Luke. "Justifiable homicide. No trial, no prison. Most of all, no Lex"

Luke met Martin's gaze, and gave a slight nod. He knew the Mountie would never reveal what he believed Luke had truly done. He also knew that it would never be spoken of between them. There was simply an understanding that Martin knew Luke had done what Martin himself would've liked to do.

Luke moved his gaze to Bo. "Why don't you show Bret where he can bunk for the night?"

"Sure" Bo answered, leading Bret to the back of the house.

The ticking of the kitchen clocked was noisy in the dim silence that followed. Daisy cleared her throat a few times, as if preparing to say something, then deciding not to. Finally, Martin excused himself from the table. "I need to check in with Clark" As he headed for the door he noted, "The reception seems to be better outside" Daisy was unsure if he was referring only to the phone reception.

She absently rubbed a small spot between her eyes where a dull ache was beginning. Luke placed a glass of water along with some pain medication in front of her. She hadn't even heard him get up.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For coming home and bringing trouble with me. For getting you involved. For the fact that you now have to stand trial"

Luke leaned over and squeezed her hand. "We're family. This is what families do"

Daisy smiled through her pain. "No, they don't. Not all families"

"Well, this one does" Luke said. "Things will be okay again"

"Sure they will" Daisy sighed, as she watched him walk out of the kitchen.

It was one of those rare times when she didn't believe what Luke had said.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

"Quiet please. This pre trial hearing is simply to decide if there is sufficient evidence to charge one Lucas. K. Duke retired Admiral of the United States Naval and Marine Corps, with attempted murder. The charge pertains to the shooting of one Alessandro Conelli, commonly known as Lex Conelli. The alleged incident took place in Room 18 on floor 4 of the Tri County Hospital, a room that was occupied by Daisy Amanda Duke. When witnesses are called to the stand, they are to answer all questions directed to them, to the best of their ability. There will be no jury at this time. It's just me"

The Judge gave a small smile as he added the last words. He finished his instructions with a warning against outburst in the courtroom. He then looked over at the attorneys expectantly. "When your ready, Mr Richard's"

The older of Lex's attorneys stepped forward. He took a moment to button the jacket of his silk suit. He looked well paid and exuded confidence. Pacing in front of the Judge, occasionally looking down his nose at the Duke's, Richard's laid out the base of their suit. Daisy listened to his opening gambit, mentally replacing his figure with that of a proud peacock strutting to and fro. There was no doubt Mr Richard's enjoyed hearing is own voice. Daisy rolled her eyes as he wrapt up his speech some ten minutes later. If he thought the Duke's and their friends were impressed he was wrong. "And all he really said was, Luke did it" Bo stage whispered to his row. A smattering of giggles caused Mr Richard's to glance down his nose, once again, at the opposition. "So, your Honour" he concluded. "We intend to prove that Mr. Duke took his military regulation weapon to the hospital that day, with the sole intention of killing our client. We will also show that the alleged attack on Miss Duke was the result of a lover's argument that ended tragically. At the end of this hearing, we feel confident that you will find in our favour, that there is ample evidence against Mr. Duke and that a jury should judge him on that evidence. Thank you"

Blow Bag, Daisy thought as Richard's sat down. So she and Lex had merely had a misunderstanding at the cabin? A misunderstanding that she would carry with her for the rest of her life. She fought the urge to stick her tongue out at the high priced lawyer as he turned and glanced at her with a smug face.

Bret now got to his feet. His approach was starkly different. He didn't adjust his clothes; he knew he looked good enough. He didn't pace, rather he looked the Judge in the eye. No fluff, no posturing, just simple legal talk. And he was eloquent in his speech, Daisy thought proudly.

"Sir, I will show that Mr Alessandro Conelli attacked Miss Duke with the intent to kill her. I will also show that there was a history of abuse and stalking before the attack. Mr. Conelli defied a court issued restraining order many times, in order to harass Miss Duke, the result being that she was in fear for her life. I have well documented occasions of police in Texas being called to my client's residence to remove Mr. Conelli from her property. True, he was never arrested, however, this was only due to Mr. Conelli leaving before the arrival of the police. This became such a common pattern that when Miss Duke arrived in Hazzard County she felt that Mr. Conelli would soon turn up looking for her. How right she was." Bret paused for effect before continuing. "On the night in question, Mr. Duke knew that Mr. Conelli had tried to kill his cousin once and that he would probably try again. The weapon he used had been issued to him by the military, and as such, he was within his rights to carry it. Mr. Duke had no choice but to shoot Mr. Conelli in order to save his cousin. Your Honour, quite simply, I will show that there are no charges for Mr. Duke to answer"

As Bret sat down, Luke looked back at Daisy.

"Alessandro Conelli?" he mouthed.

Daisy shrugged her shoulders and smiled. No wonder he went by Lex.

* * *

"Did you ensure the door was locked, Miss Duke?"

Richard's had been questioning Daisy for the best part of thirty minutes, and she was ready to rip his heart out through his throat. Problem was, the man didn't seem to posses such a basic thing as a heart. Bret had eased her through the telling of the relationship with Lex and the downward spiral it had quickly taken. When he entered her diary into evidence, the Judge had been so interested in what Daisy had written he had called an early lunch so he could read it entirely. Bret saw this as a promising move by the Judge. Following the lunch break Bret had recalled Daisy to the stand and asked her about the relationship. He then asked her to recall the events of the attack. He had been gentle, courteous, and had even asked if she'd like the courtroom cleared of the public during her testimony. Under his watchful eye she found it was not as difficult to recall that night as she first thought it would've been. She had been advised by Bret to maintain eye contact with him. While on the stand she found that during moments of faltering, the eye contact enabled her to see his encouragement. She knew that the only way she would have gotten through her time up there was under Bret's questions. Now she faced the man who desperately wanted to punch holes in her story, and he didn't care if he made her feel worthless in order to do it.

"Miss Duke?"

What had he asked her? She started to sweat a little. Oh, she hated him so much! She had known him during her time with Lex and she knew that one little slip would signal the kill for a man like him. Just like a lion waiting for the wounded animal in the pack to show the first drop of blood.

"I'm sorry," she said huskily. "Could you repeat the question?"

Richard's looked at her with disdain. "Did you lock the door?" he enunciated slowly, as if chastising a small child.

Daisy opened her mouth to answer yes, she had locked the door, but she paused. Did she lock the door? She didn't know. She looked at Bret, who calmly gazed back, willing her on. Oh God, she thought. If I get this wrong, Richard's will crucify me. She looked around the courtroom, near panic. Then her gaze rested on soft brown eyes that conveyed gentleness, understanding and support. Martin.

She sat a little straighter, looked Richard's in the eye and said simply "I don't remember"

"You don't remember?" Richard's tried for an aghast tone, but came off a little too obnoxious. The Judge rolled his eyes, then went back to making notes.

"I was on the porch drinking coffee before I went to bed"

"So you may have left it unlocked?"

"I guess so"

"Miss Duke, isn't it a fact that you had been in that safe house for three days?"

Daisy frowned at Richard's sudden change in questioning. "Yes it's true"

"Did you feel safe there?"

"Yes"

"So" Richard's drawled out the word, "chances are the door was unlocked"

Damn, Daisy thought. By establishing that she had felt safe in the house, it would be an easy leap for him to convince a judge, or jury for that matter, that locking the door wasn't high on her list of things to remember.

"Would that be fair to say, Miss Duke" he smiled without a hint of warmth.

Daisy sighed. "Yes, that would be fair" Gosh the man had an annoying voice!

Richard's walked to the opposition table and needlessly ruffled some papers. In her role as a CSI, Daisy had given evidence enough times to know lawyer tactic. Many attorneys would needlessly shuffle papers, stage whisper to their co chairs or clients, and use other ploys to make those watching think more of them than necessary. Richard's would know that this made him look important, as well as buying him time should he need it.

"Miss Duke" he continued, not looking up from his papers, "when you say you awakened to find a man leaning over your bed, was it dark?"

"Yes"

"You didn't have a night lamp on?"

"No"

"So" now he looked up, "how do you know it was in fact my client that was in your room that night?"

Daisy shrugged. "I just knew"

"You just knew" Richard's answered slowly, savouring the moment, turning his back on Daisy and walking to where Bret and Luke sat. Bret looked at him with fury. He knew Richard's enjoyed the hunt, enjoyed the kill even more. He was heading for the kill and Bret couldn't do a thing to stop him. "How did you know?" he asked, keeping his gaze on Bret and Luke.

"Who else would it be but him?" Daisy snapped.

Richard's smiled at Luke. "One of the QRT men?" he directed his question to Daisy.

"Of course it wasn't" she replied, starting to sound tired and disgusted.

"But, how do you know?" Richard's asked. Turning his head to look at her over his shoulder he added, "Could you see?"

"No! It was dark…"

Bret huffed a breath behind his fist. Luke looked down at the table. Damn! she thought. Richard's had caught her in a brilliant move that she should have been prepared for. She _knew_ he was going to use this tactic, yet she'd allowed herself to let her temper rule her normally clear headed thinking.

"Exactly Miss Duke" Richard's finished, spinning on his heel to face her in triumph. He smiled, as if having solved the murders of Kennedy and Monroe, and unmasked Jack the Ripper to boot. "As you say, it was dark"

* * *

The courtroom had cleared for the day.

Martin sat at the back of the room, thinking. It seemed that Luke might be going to trial. Lex's lawyers were brilliant. So much so that, had Martin not been personally involved in the case, he may have believed that Lex was the victim of mindless violence by Luke. He knew that Luke had deliberately shot Lex. The fact that Lex had been trying to suffocate Daisy at the time was mere coincidence. Of course, there was no way that he was about to let anyone else know what he knew. Luke had done Daisy a favour, and hopefully would be able to walk from it a free man.

Movement at the front of the courtroom caught his attention. Richard's and his co chair, Simmons were still at their table. They had been joined by Bret who was deflecting their argument of the diary being entered as evidence. Bret was good at what he did, Martin conceded reluctantly. And he never showed a moment of doubt during the hearing, even when Daisy had slipped enough to allow reasonable doubt to be considered by the Judge.

He turned his attention to the double doors as Bo walked back into the cavernous room. "Daisy went back to the farm with Luke and Cooter" he told Martin. He looked down the aisle at the gathering of the lawyers. "What's going on here?"

Martin got to his feet. "Not sure" he said.

"Let's go see then," Bo said.

* * *

"I understand that this has been a terrible thing for her to endure, but I believe that my client is innocent," Richard's was telling Bret. Martin and Bo stood to the side, discreetly listening to the conversation.

"Snow White, snow way" Bo whispered. Martin smiled at the younger Duke's simple way of seeing things.

"I will be taking the gloves off in open court" Richard's was adding. At Bret's laugh, he added, "I have been fairly restrained in my questioning today because this is a pre trial hearing, and Miss Duke is obviously still recovering. I will argue that she, in fact, invited Mr. Conelli into the cabin that night"

"I don't get it" Bo whispered.

"They're debating whether or not to go to trial," Martin told him. "A lot of times the attorneys will get together and decide if they should go to trial, or take some other action, such as civil suit or private settlement"

"So they don't think Daisy is a good enough witness?"

"Well, Bret may well be thinking that Daisy won't stand up to questioning at trial, especially against Richard's. Let's face it Bo, she didn't do too good today"

Bo sighed. "Does this mean Luke walks?"

"No" Martin whispered. "Richard's will demand a private suit, which means that Luke pays Lex compensation but doesn't go to prison. It's the better move for Lex, because Richard's knows that the evidence will be stacked against Lex in open court, no matter how confident he sounds right now"

"Maybe it should go to trial" Bo seethed, a little too loudly. "That way Daisy will get her chance to have her say. It's her right"

"And what about Mr. Conelli's right" asked Richard's, walking over to the two.

"He doesn't have any" Bo sneered.

"So quick to believe the best of your cousin, aren't you Mr. Duke?" Simmons added. "Mr. Conelli maintains that your cousin let him into the cabin that night. They were talking about getting their relationship back on track."

"Is this some kind of a bad joke?" Bo fumed. "Your really going to believe that lying, drug dealing, woman basher?"

"_Alleged _woman basher, Mr. Duke" Simmons cautioned. "And it's not a question of whether or not I believe him. I just have to make the jury believe him"

Martin now stepped forward. " If your client gets off it will be open season on Daisy, and you know it"

"Lieutenant," Simmons smirked. "I've heard of your 'interest' in Miss Duke. Of course you want to believe the best of your girlfriend. But, do you _really _believe she didn't know that door was unlocked? Maybe it was unlocked for a reason"

The innuendo of Simmons comment hung in the silence.

Martin looked at Bret. When it seemed the lawyer wasn't going to say anything, he took action himself. Without warning, he swung his fist at Simmons. Bo intercepted the blow just in time.

"You better get out of here while you still can" he advised the two smug attorneys.

As the pair left, Martin turned to Bo. "You should have let me hit him"

"And what good would that have done?" Bret asked.

"It would have made me feel better," Martin snapped. "Besides, I didn't see you stepping up to the plate"

"What?" Bret asked.

"You just stood there and let that slime ball make that innuendo about Daisy. Would it have killed you to defend her out of court, or do you save the defence for when you're on the clock?"

"Settle down" Bret answered, collecting his briefcase from the table. He started towards the door, and then turned to face the Mountie. "Your jealousy is getting the better of you"

"You bet it is" Martin fumed. "How dare you walk in and act like a hero.

"I'm her friend" Bret said.

"Well, where were you when she really needed you? Where were you when she was so terrified she couldn't close her eyes at night? Where were you when she was in tears because she couldn't roll over due to the pain in her side? Where were you when she questioned everything in her life, looking for a reason for this?" When it seemed Bret was about to answer, Martin stopped him. "_I _was the one who held her so she felt safe enough to sleep. _I _was the one that massaged her arms and legs to relieve the pain in her muscles. _I _was the one who gave her the assurance she constantly needed." He paused, took an emotional breath, and then continued. "Me, not you. _Me_"

After an uneasy silence, Bret gave a sigh. "Well," he said. "I have another case to prepare for" With that he walked to the doors of the courtroom.

Bo turned to Martin. "I think you scored a victory"

Martin turned towards the door. "Doesn't really mean anything now"

Bo frowned. "What's that mean?"

"Well, it seems Luke won't go to trial. A deal will be inked out. All will be well again" He shrugged. "My job here is done, as they say"

"You can't leave yet. What about Daisy?"

"Something tells me she'll be okay" Martin smiled. "Besides, I told you I'm not going to get into a fight over her"

"Well" Bo sighed, joining Martin at the doors. "Your leaving will accomplish one thing"

"What's that?"

"It will get Daisy so mad at you you'll be glad your miles away" He laughed. "Much as I love my cousin, she is _ugly _when she's mad!"

Martin laughed. "I'll risk it" His cell phone rang.

"Your funeral" Bo scoffed, as Martin answered it.

As Martin took the call, Bo stood to one side of the vast hallway outside the courtroom. He thought of whether or not he should risk telling Daisy that Martin planned to move on. Or even that Martin and Bret had had words, sort of. Maybe he should tell Luke, and have Luke tell Daisy. Yeah, he thought, that was the safest way. Well, it would keep all his body parts in working order anyway.

"Hey" he said, as Martin made his way over to him. "I have an idea about this Lex case. What if we threaten to make public Daisy's diary, that way Lex may just go away with no civil suit or private compensation"

"I don't think that will be necessary" Martin said, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Well, we have to do something. Lex getting a pay off after what he's done is nothing short of criminal. There must be a way to get justice for Daisy"

"She just got it" Martin said softly.

"What?" Bo frowned.

"She just got justice. Alessandro Conelli was pronounced dead thirty minutes ago" Martin paused so Bo could take in what he was saying. Then repeated it out loud again, for his own benefit.

"Lex is dead"

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

"We have some news," Martin told the group sitting around the Duke's kitchen table.

Assembled there, talking over coffee and a mountain of food were Luke, Daisy, Cooter and Roscoe. The four looked up as Bo closed the door behind him and Martin. The drive back to the farm had been almost silent. Neither Martin nor Bo had voiced too much about Lex, almost as if neither could believe that the man was dead. Like if this was a dream, they didn't want to ruin it by waking up. Martin glanced at Daisy. How would she take the news? Was it that wrong to want to dance at the news of some poor souls death?

"Well?" Roscoe asked.

"Where's Boss?" Bo interrupted.

Roscoe shrugged. "On the phone in Jesse's room, checking to see if he gets his bail money back if Luke is let off"

Bo laughed out loud. "Good old Boss"

"The news, Bo" Daisy sighed.

"Oh, right. Well you won't believe this…" He looked to Martin, who nodded his approval. "Lex is dead"

A few seconds later he heard himself repeating, more clearly, "Lex is dead" And still, they looked at him like he'd lost his mind. He looked to Martin again.

"It's true" Martin said, taking a seat near Luke. "I got a call from Clark as we were leaving the courthouse"

Luke looked around the stunned group. "Okay" he said slowly. "What happened?"

"That's the funny thing," Martin said. "No one knows for sure. He had been released from the hospital and was at the Tri County jailhouse recovering from the gunshot wound to his side. He was supposed to give testimony at the pre trial hearing tomorrow…"

"No one told us he was giving testimony" Cooter interrupted.

"Doesn't really matter now, does it?" Roscoe noted, pouring more coffee.

"Anyway" Luke prompted.

"Well" Martin continued. "The plan was for the Tri County officers to bring Lex to the courthouse in the morning. One of the officers went down to check on him for the night. At first he thought Lex was sleeping, but then he noticed the odd angle of his body. When the officer moved the cover back, he saw Lex had a gunshot wound to the chest. He was pronounced dead on sight"

No one moved.

"He's really dead?" Daisy finally asked, looking directly at Martin for the first time in days.

"Yeah" Martin said softly. "He's really dead"

Daisy slowly stood and walked to the lounge room. She stared out the window. Lex was dead. Her nightmare was over. She could go anywhere and do anything without having to worry about who was watching. It was almost like being reborn. She wanted to laugh, leap for joy, celebrate; but knew she wouldn't be able to do something as low as dancing on Lex's grave. She hadn't stooped to his level while he was alive, and she wouldn't do so now. Behind her, Boss appeared from Jesse's room.

"Well" he huffed, oblivious to the stunned silence in the room. "I don't know who runs that courthouse over there in Tri County, but the least a body could do is tell you if you can reclaim your Benny Franklins or not" He paused to pour coffee.

"Ah, Boss" Cooter started. Boss held a beefy hand up to silence the mechanic. "I know you think it's a sordid thing to be asking if I can get my money back, but I think it just shows how much I believe in Luke here" He hesitated, thought about that for a moment then chuckled. "I can't believe I just said that. Anyway, no one there seems to know what happens to your samolians once you've parted with them. I mean if you're going to part with good money to help someone out…" Boss finally noticed how quiet everyone was, though it took a while for his brain to send the signal to his mouth. "…the least they can do is tell you…Am I missing something here?"

A chuckle went through the group. " Martin just told us that Lex is dead" Cooter supplied.

Boss thought for a moment. "Wow" he finally said. "What does this mean for Luke?"

"And your money" Roscoe quipped.

"And my money" Boss agreed, before realising Roscoe's trap. "Da da da" he waved at his Sheriff.

"Well, it makes the Judge's decision easier" Martin said, turning his gaze to where Daisy stood at the window. She hadn't moved an inch, just kept looking out at nothing.

"How so?" Cooter asked.

"Now that Lex has been killed his lawyers will be more interested in seeing the true murderer put away"

Luke laughed mockingly. "I'm just small fry"

Martin smiled at him. "Hate to say so"

"Yeah, but don't it feel good" Bo said, patting his cousin on the shoulder.

"A man is dead, Bo" Luke said simply.

"Always the humanitarian" Cooter quipped.

As the group started talking about Lex's death and how things would probably go in court the next day, Martin quietly slipped away from the table. He walked over to where Daisy was looking out the window. He was pleased that Bret wasn't around; maybe he would get to talk to Daisy and try to sort out whatever was ailing them.

Sensing his presence behind her, Daisy turned slightly. Just enough to talk to him without actually facing him, Martin noted.

"So" she whispered. "He's dead"

"Yes"

"It's over then?"

"Probably"

They may as well have been talking about the weather, he thought. He took a few steps closer to her. Looked her in the eyes. "What happened to us?"

Daisy looked at the ground. "I don't know what you mean"

Martin frowned. Games were so beneath him. It annoyed him that Daisy wouldn't even look him in the eye while she lied to him. "You know what I mean," he said.

Frustrated, he turned Daisy to face him. "We had something good going until you decided to freak out on me. And I know it must be something to do with me because you were awful cosy with Bret a few days ago. How can you blow hot one minute then freeze me out the next? Do you blame me for what happened? Are you angry at me because I agreed on your placement at the cabin…"

"Yes!" Daisy yelled, bringing silence to the house once again. All eyes of those at the table turned in their direction. Daisy shook Martins grip off her. "Yes, I blame you. In Calgary you said Lex wouldn't get out again. He did. Then you told me he wouldn't get to me. He did. You told me you'd be there no matter what. You weren't. You couldn't protect me, yet you expect me to hand my heart to you" Daisy backed away, trembling, a little out of breath at her tirade. It had been pent up frustration that had opened her mouth. She knew she really didn't mean half of what she was saying, but she couldn't stop. She just wanted to shake someone the way that she had been shaken. It looked like Martin was going to be the one in the firing line. And while she felt sorry for him, she also admired the way he stood proud, not allowing her words to affect him. Publicly at least. He was a strong man, yet he would be wounded by this, she knew that. She also knew that his pride would not allow him to negotiate with her. He wanted all or nothing from her. Right now, though she desperately wanted to give him all, she really had nothing to give. She was tired, angry, confused and downright stubborn. She looked at the others who were obviously stunned by her outburst. Luke started to stand. Daisy shook her head. She looked back at Martin. "I can't give you what you want," she said, turning to flee the house.

Martin turned his back on the group in the kitchen. Looking out the window that Daisy had been in front of mere minutes ago, he saw her making her way to a nearby shed. She sat on a seat beside it and buried her face in her hands. The shaking of her shoulders told him she was crying. He sighed. That was it then. There was nothing more he could do. He had thought he would be happy to wait for her, but he had been kidding himself. Luke approached him. "Martin, I don't know what's going on with her, but you have to believe that she loves you"

Martin looked at Luke and smiled. "Yeah" he said. "But is it a lifetime kind of love?"

When Luke didn't answer Martin turned and headed towards the kitchen door. "I'll be leaving tomorrow night," he told the group, as he walked out the door.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

_Dear Red,_

_It's been three months since you left Hazzard. Three months since you left me. Well, three months since I told you to leave. I know I didn't say the words out loud, but I sure didn't leave much room for imagination, did I? You didn't have to leave. I know that sounds pathetic since I gave you no reason to stay, but I kind of feel like you gave up too quick. You promised me forever, was that just a dream? Or have we reached forever already? _

Daisy sighed as she re read the letter. This was the fourth time she had tried to write to Martin. She missed him desperately, yet couldn't pluck up the courage to call him. She had thought that writing things down would help. But, no matter how she worded it, she came out sounding whiny and spoilt. Like someone had taken her prized toy away. She sighed again. Maybe that's what she was, whiny and pathetic. Why miss the man when you didn't want what he wanted? Or did she…

"Hey"

Daisy turned at the soft sound of Luke's voice. He stood just inside her door, arms folded, his stance casual. She smiled at him as he walked further into the room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Luke said, sitting on the side of her bed. He pretended not to notice as she discreetly turned over the paper she had been writing on. He knew she was writing to Martin, or trying to, again.

"What do you mean?" she asked, fiddling with the pen on her desk.

"You know" Luke said, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his thighs. "You've been like a bear with a sore paw ever since Martin left. Bo and I can't say a word in case you jump, and Jesse is getting more and more agitated because he doesn't know the whole story"

Daisy shrugged. True enough, she had been snappy at the boys, and had managed to shut Jesse out a lot since he had returned to the farm.

"Life goes on," she said carelessly.

"Right" Luke sighed. "I'm free, Jesse's home, Bo's dating the waitress he thought hated him, Boss and Roscoe are issuing tickets whenever they see us, and your just a happy bunny. Sorry, honey, but we've had enough. Three months is too long to be walking on egg shells."

"I'm trying Luke," she whispered, tears overflowing silently.

Luke knelt beside her desk chair and put his arm around her waist. "But you don't have to" he said. "Just call him. Tell him you had a moment of insanity, but now you're over it"

"He won't listen," she said, putting up a hand to stop any further comment. "I wouldn't even know what to say to him Luke"

Luke rose to his feet, pulled a tissue from the box that sat on her desk and handing it to her said, "Just tell him what's in your heart"

She dabbed her eyes as he left the room. If only it were that easy. What she wanted to say and what came out of her mouth were very different things. If only there were a way Martin could just read her mind.

She suddenly straightened in her chair. What would she write if she were a friend talking on her behalf?

Picking up her pen she added to what was already on the paper.

_I don't know how to tell you in my own words, so I hope these will do: _

_If you see me trembling because you're near, please come closer, it's not you I fear; If you hear me crying in my sleep, kiss me gently, hold me while I weep. Because you're near me, I'm so much braver, no longer lost with you with me. So, if you feel me pushing you away, that's me simply begging you to stay. Find me, Never let me go; Find me, Love me, because I love you so. I've grown cold, won't you hold me?_

Reading it again, Daisy decided it was best not to send it. After all, it was just a sappy love song she had heard somewhere long ago. This was never going to work. Better to take the loss and heal the heart. She got up from her small desk and grabbed her jacket. Maybe a walk would clear her head.

* * *

It was later in the day that Boss and Roscoe were at the Boars Nest doing a stock take. As Roscoe placed the last beer glass back on the shelving behind the bar, he asked Boss about the bail money for Luke. "What made you do it?"

"Does it matter" Boss huffed, lighting another cigar. "I did what I thought was right"

Roscoe chuckled. "Your only saying that because you got your money back. See, it would be a different story if the judge had ruled in Lex's favour and the court had kept your money. You'd be demanding it back from Luke"

"And with interest" Boss mumbled. "I knew Luke was innocent. What judge could put a man away for protecting his kin?"

"True" Roscoe noted, as the pay phone shrilled.

"Boars Nest" Boss barked, annoyed at being disturbed during the counting of whiskey tumblers. How often were they used in a place like this anyway? "No, I haven't seen Clark, Bo. And if I do, I won't be putting my day on hold to tell you either. Bye"

"That's right neighbourly of you" Roscoe sighed.

"Just because I can't stand outside crooks doesn't mean that I will be breaking bread with the Dukes"

Roscoe smiled. Clark had decided to stay on in Hazzard for a break after the case had been tied up. Privately, Roscoe thought it was more to do with the city cop not being happy that the Feds had declared Lex's death closed. No evidence had been found, no leads, no witnesses. Yet someone had gone to the cell and shot Lex. Truth be known, it simply wasn't a high priority. If something came up, then the case would be looked at again. But until then, things were getting back to normal. From the corner of his eye, Roscoe noticed that Boss stubbed his finger into the coin retriever of the pay phone.

"Why'd you just do that?" he asked, somewhat amused at seeing Boss check for change, despite knowing him for so many years.

"Do what?" Boss asked, as he opened another box of unused whiskey tumblers.

"Check the phone for change"

"Everyone does it" Boss closed the lid of the box. Looking up at Roscoe, he frowned. "What's the big deal? First the questions about the bail money, then this?"

"I just find it interesting that you check for change"

Boss sighed loudly. "Not everything a person does has some hidden meaning" He gave Roscoe a knowing look. "Sometimes a jackass is just a jackass"

Roscoe shook his head. Some things in Hazzard would never change.

* * *

"Daisy, Jesse's about to dish up," Bo hollered as he walked to his cousin's room. Finding it empty, he was about to walk away when he noticed the letter on her desk. He walked over and unashamedly read it. It might help him and Luke figure out how to handle their prickly cousin. After reading it, he realised what it was. The big black biro line through it also gave him a good idea that Daisy wasn't going to send it. He stood in thought for a moment.

"Bo" Jesse called from the kitchen. "Grub's getting cold"

"Be right there Uncle Jesse" Bo folded the letter and put it in an envelope he found on the desk. He would later swear that the devil made him do it, folding the envelope and hiding it in his pocket. After dinner he made a flimsy excuse to go into town, where he bought an over night stamp from Miss Tizdale and sent the letter off. As he drove back to the farm, he hoped Daisy would understand. Or at least, that Martin would come back before Daisy killed him!

* * *

Three days later, there was a knock at the door of the Duke farm.

When Bo opened it, he was amazed to see Martin standing there. "Hi" the Mountie said simply.

"Hi yourself" Bo laughed. He turned towards the lounge. "Daisy! Someone here to see you" He then turned back to Martin. "Good luck" he whispered.

Martin turned away from the door and walked to the edge of the porch. He looked out over the vast landscape. There was a real feel to this land, a feel that told you that you were home, even if you'd come from somewhere else. He stuck his thumbs in the corners of his pockets as he eyed the area. Tapping his fingers against his thigh in restless movements, he walked from one end of the porch to the other. Finally, Daisy approached. He could hear her footfalls, smell her light perfume. He turned in time to see the welcoming smile on her face dissolve in to stunned surprise.

"Daisy" he said softly, in greeting.

"Marty" she returned. "What are you doing here?"

He frowned. After reading her letter he had assumed that things were different. He didn't expect her to fall into his arms, but he had expected a little warmer greeting. "You asked me to come," he said.

Now it was her turn to frown. "Okay" She walked over to where he stood. "Why did I ask you to come here?"

Unbelievable, he thought. "Nothings changed has it?" he asked. "I thought we would talk and maybe spend some time together, see how things went now that there's no outside influence in our way" When Daisy remained silent, Martin shook his head. "Okay, I'm leaving…again" He walked to the edge of the porch, then stopped. "Do me a favour," he said softly, the hurt evident in his brown eyes. "Don't write me anymore letters. I don't want your empty words"

As he walked down the path Daisy shook her head. "What the … Where is he going?"

She turned to see Bo standing in the doorway, bathed in the soft light from the kitchen. "Back to Calgary, I guess"

"What are you doing?" Bo exploded at her. "Are you crazy?" His movements became agitated as he paced in front of her. "I didn't go to all this trouble to get him out here, just so you could kick him in the guts again!"

"Wait" Daisy held her hand up. "What trouble did you go to?"

Bo stopped suddenly. He turned to Daisy with a boyish grin, hoping the killing would be quick. "Well, I kind of found this letter, and it seemed like something that Marty should read …" Bo flinched as Daisy huffed, stamped her foot and turned away from him. "Come on Daisy, I did it for you"

"I can't believe you did this, you, you …" she pursed her lips, looking for the right word, " JACKASS!"

Bo looked affronted. "Now hang on a minute. There's no need to get personal here"

Daisy laughed out loud. "Right. Like you didn't get personal when you blamed me for Luke shooting Lex"

"HEY!" Bo yelled, furious now. "I thought you said we were okay with that, we got past it. You can't just drag it up again"

"Oh yes I can. Call it women's prerogative"

As the two started yelling at each other in earnest, Luke appeared on the porch. He let them vent for a few minutes before putting two fingers in his mouth and releasing an ear-piercing whistle that brought prompt silence to the porch. Both Daisy and Bo turned to face him.

"Look" he said, weary of the undercurrent between Bo and Daisy, Daisy and Martin, everyone and Jesse. "I really don't care whose right and whose wrong. I am only going to say this once and then I don't want another word about it. It wasn't Daisy's fault that I shot Lex. I did it because I wanted to. Simple as that." Ignoring the stunned expression on their faces, Luke addressed Bo. "That letter was private and should not have been read, let alone sent. You're not in high school anymore, you're an adult" He turned then turned to Daisy. "And you should rethink your attitude. Martin has had his insides wrenched out because you decided to be too darn stubborn to share the load with him. I know, heck everyone knows, that you love him. Now is the time to just talk to him. And if you decide not to, don't bother sulking around the house expecting us to watch our step with you. You have the chance to take happiness with both hands, don't be dumb enough to ignore it" Luke took a moment to watch the two cousins take in his advice. No matter how angry they were right now, he knew they would end up calming down and forgetting again. That's what Dukes did. "Now" he finished. "I'm going back inside to see the rest of the movie you're yelling interrupted. Hopefully, you two will think a little longer before you speak, and move on" As he opened the kitchen door he threw over his shoulder, jokingly "And make sure you don't spill each others blood on the porch. Makes an awful stain"

* * *

"Hey Marty" Daisy greeted the Mountie with a smile, as he approached her in the hotel foyer later that day.

He didn't respond in kind. "When they told me there was someone here to see me, I thought it would be Clark. You're the last person I expected to see again"

Daisy hid the wince. "I deserve that," she said softly. "But I really need to talk to you"

He scoffed. "Why don't you just write me another letter then?"

Seeing Martin was about to turn and walk back towards the elevators, she desperately grabbed his arm. The touch ignited her senses, making her shiver slightly. He looked pointedly at her hand on his forearm. "Please, Marty. I just want to talk"

He looked into her eyes and, seeing the genuine request there, he nodded. "Come up to my room"

She walked with him to the elevator, her heart in her mouth. She had gotten him to agree to talk, but would it be too little too late?

Things had definitely changed in the short time that she had come back to Hazzard. Lex had died under circumstances that still troubled Clark, yet the FBI wasn't rushing to investigate too deeply. The death of a drug dealer who had tried to kill a prominent CSI just didn't register too high on anyone's to-do list. Luke had been acquitted of charges the following day; Martin had been right in presuming Lex's lawyers would be more interested in his killer than his attacker. Jesse had arrived home just a week after the excitement of Luke's release. He had been told story after story about the events leading up to Luke's arrest, all by old timers who swore they knew their version of events 'for a fact.' Luke and his cousins had decided to tell Jesse the truth, just not the entire messy story. Daisy was more than happy with that. The less people knew about what a fool she had been the better. Of course, the entire population of Hazzard seemed to know exactly what had happened, and they had their thoughts about why it had happened. Gossip had never worried her before, but this gossip hit the heart.

When she reflected on the trouble between her and Martin, she realised that it was surprising the amount of hurt a person could cause by trying to do what they thought was right. Now she had, what was possibly her last chance, to make it truly right. She discreetly looked at Martin as they rode the elevator to his floor; greedily taking in the way his black hair curled just slightly over the collar of his denim shirt. Her gaze roamed over the width of his shoulders. She knew his chest was solid, that well-worked muscles defined his biceps, and that his stomach was washboard flat. She took in the perfect fit of his blue jeans, topped off with a belt that was the same off brown colour as his boots. His long legs ensured him the height advantage over her, by at least a foot.

"Finished?"

Daisy jumped at the sound of his soft query. Embarrassed at being caught in her appraisal, she looked up at him. No emotion showed in his eyes as he met her look.

She fumbled for an answer. "This is my floor," he said, saving her the trouble. She followed him down the corridor to his room's door. He opened it and motioned her through. She entered a large, well-lit room that had two comfy looking sofas angled in front of a television. To her immediate right was a small kitchenette. To her left there was a door that was partially opened, revealing a bathroom. On the other side of the room was a bedroom. The wall behind the television was glass, showcasing a bird's eye view of Hazzard. Martin closed the door behind him and walked past her. "Would you like something to drink?" good manners had him asking.

He really didn't want to be here with her. She was too close, no matter where in the room he stood. He would never be able to rid the room of her perfume once she left. And, knowing her, she would leave. He had no idea what had possessed her to write that letter. He had been so awed by what she had written he had taken the next flight back here. He had kept the letter in his pocket, pulling it out and reading it over and over, until the paper was wrinkled with folds. Hell, he had the damn thing in his back pocket right now. He had hoped that by returning to Calgary, he would be able to forget her and maybe pick up where he left off; as the bachelor loved by many but caught by none. It hadn't worked that way. Clark had once teased him about falling hard for Daisy. Now he knew it was true. He had spent three months taking case after case in order to leave no time in the day, or night, to think about her. Just before receiving her letter, his Inspector had told him that he was risking a burnout, and had suggested he take a holiday. Martin smiled inwardly. A holiday? Right. He turned to face the only person who had the ability to haunt both his dreams and his consciousness. "No thanks" she said in reply to his offer.

"Well," he said, motioning her to one of the two sofas. "What would you like to talk about" Did that sound formal? he asked himself as Daisy sat on the edge of the sofa. She twisted he fingers nervously.

"I really need to clear this mess up between us," she said finally.

"Okay. And how do you propose to do that?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." She looked out the window at the view, then looked at the floor, and finally out the window again.

Right, Martin thought. This was going to be a one sided affair if he didn't help her a little.

"No idea whatsoever?" he asked. "Then why did you come?"

Daisy looked at him for the first time since entering his room. "I don't want to loose you Marty," she whispered.

Now we're getting somewhere, he thought. "That's not the impression I got at the farm earlier" he said.

Daisy frowned. "That letter was never meant to be sent to you. I was writing things down and trying to get my emotions sorted out … Luke suggested writing stuff down, er, I used to write a lot when I was younger, you know, songs and stuff. I even had one of my songs recorded. Well, that was only after the guy that published my song decided not to pay me the royalties, and then he wouldn't return the fifty dollars I'd given him to publish the song in the first place, so Luke and Bo went to Atlanta to get it back. Except they ended up discovering that the guy was the front man for a pirate operation that Boss was involved in and …" She stopped and took a breath. Realising she'd been talking non-stop from nerves, she smiled at Martin. "This is difficult"

"It is?" he asked, still trying to get his head round the piracy story.

"Yes" she insisted. "I'm so churned up I'm babbling! I never babble"

"Only like a brook" Martin said, hiding a smile behind his hand.

Daisy started to say something, then stopped again.

"Look, lets make this a little easier" Martin said, sitting on the sofa across from her. "Just tell me about the letter" At her quizzical look he added, "I read that thing so many times…I like to think it was your heart speaking in a true candid moment."

"Bo sent it to you" When Martin raised his eyebrows in question she told him, "Apparently I haven't been that easy to live with these past three months. The boys have been dying for me to get out of the house so they can just breathe without looking over their shoulders. When Bo saw the letter on my desk, he saw it as a way to get me out from under the dark clouds. I didn't see it as that though, and we ended up having a big fight that Luke had to put a stop to …"

Martin held his hand up to stop her. "Babbling again" he smiled.

"Sorry" she sighed. "I just don't know what to say to you. I mean, I want to be with you, but I don't know that I can fix what I've done"

She stood and walked to the window overlooking Hazzard. Martin stood and walked up behind her. "We've danced around this for long enough" he said simply. "The only reason we have problems is because you keep running" When she turned to say something, he put a finger against her lips to stop her. "You run because you're scared. Scared that you will actually have to commit to someone. Someone who is more than ready to commit to you. It scares you that someone can love you that much, and most of all, it scares you to think that you could love someone that much"

He felt the breath of Daisy's sigh against his finger. She took his hand and smiled. "How'd you know all that?"

"Simple" he said, taking her in his arms. "I read your letter"

"Daisy" he said, looking down at her.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

Daisy sighed and looked up at him. "Oh" she breathed, "Let me count the ways"

He held her tight against him for a few moments, enjoying the feel of having her in his arms, knowing this time she would stay.

"Will we be okay?" she asked.

"Eventually" he said, kissing her forehead. "We'll work on it, together"

Martin leaned in to kiss her. He stopped just short of touching her lips, whispering, "If you're going to run from this, tell me now"

Daisy smiled up at him, her heart in her eyes. "Where in the world could I possibly run to that you wouldn't follow?"

"Damn right" Martin whispered, finally kissing her.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **The poem used in this chapter is taken from a ballad called "Find Me" by Laura Branigan._

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

Someone tells Shauna that men like Marty eventually want to marry and have kids Chapter 21

Daisy woke the next morning in Martin's bed, instantly aware that he was no longer beside her. Was it a dream? She flipped her hair back out of her face. 'Martin?'

From across the room came his soft reply, "Right here" She rolled over to find him standing in front of the bedrooms floor to ceiling window, the early morning sun shining around him. He walked slowly to the bed, and sat on the edge of it. He looked at her for a moment, a soft smile on his face. He reached out and ran his knuckles down the side of her face, almost as if he needed to assure himself that she was truly there with him.

"You are so beautiful," he said, in a soft almost reverent voice.

Daisy smiled a little self-consciously. She sat up, taking care to tuck the sheet under her arms. "Why bother?" Martin laughed.

Daisy blushed slightly, recalling a moment of panic the night before when Martin had undressed her. "I have scars," she had told him. "I don't care" Martin had replied, easing her embarrassment.

Now, as she looked at him in the early morning light, she realised how much she wanted this man in her life. She didn't have to wonder if she could live with him for the rest of her life. It was more a case of could she live her life _without_ him in it. And the answer was no. There was one last thing that could ruin her happiness though. "We need to talk," she said.

Martin laughed softly, as he pressed light kisses along her shoulder. "I thought we already did that"

Daisy shrugged her shoulder away from his mouth in an attempt to gain his attention. "Seriously, Red, there's something you should know about my recovery"

Martin sat up straight. "Okay" he said slowly.

Daisy looked away from him. Noticing the way she nervously twisted her fingers, he ran his hand down her arm. "Hey" he said, waiting for her to look at him before continuing. "Remember, we decided to deal with things together from now on. What happens to one of us happens to the other"

When Daisy continued to hesitate, Martin put his arms around her and told her, "Doll, there is nothing you can tell me that will make me love you less"

Daisy sighed, resting her head on his muscled shoulder. "That's noble of you, Red, but this could truly change everything" She paused, looking up at him. "I really should have told you last night, before we … er"

Martin laughed out loud at her blushing. "We had other things on our minds, you mean?"

"I'm trying to be serious"

"Oh, I'm serious" Martin replied, kissing her forehead. "I don't care what you're about to lay on me. I promise you, it wont shake us"

"I can't have children," Daisy blurted out. As soon as the words were out, she ducked her head, afraid to see the reaction in Martin's eyes. He would school his response on the outside by saying all the right things. She knew that his integrity, his character, would demand he remain a gentleman. But his eyes would give away his real thoughts. When he didn't say anything, she haltingly rushed into the explanation she thought he deserved. "There was too much damage from the … knife. I was told that one of my tubes had been severed, or something. I can get pregnant, but the chances of me carrying a child to full term are slim. And that's assuming I actually get pregnant at all. The odds of that are even smaller …"

Embarrassed at her babbling, she kept her head down, placing her hands over her flushed cheeks. Her eyes filled with tears as she wished the ground would swallow her. She should have waited until they were dressed before she laid this on him. She should have told him last night. Better yet, she should have told him weeks ago. She was about to slip from the bed and rush for the safety of the bathroom when she felt Martin's hands cover hers. She slipped her hands from under his as he tipped her face up to meet his gaze. "I want you to hear me," he said softly. "Really hear me" He paused to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "You complete me. If all we ever have is each other, I'm more than happy with that. Most people never have half of what we have together. I'm not going to be the one to throw happiness away"

Daisy dropped her forehead to Martin's shoulder.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered.

Martin took her in his arms. "I'm here, right here. And I always will be. I promise you that"

As her tears continued to fall, he kissed her and held her gently as she let the emotion drain away. Finally, when she was exhausted from her tears, he slipped back into bed beside her and stroked her back in soothing motions. When she eventually closed her eyes with her head cushioned on his shoulder, he kissed her softly and continued to comfort her restless slumber with quiet whispers. And when she drifted into deeper sleep, he continued to hold her close, loving the feel of her soft breath against his skin. Why, indeed, would he ask for anything more?

After Daisy called the farm to tell Luke that she was spending time with Martin, the two spent the day together, going out to eat, shopping and just having fun. They ended up at a local market, where Martin decided to look for a gift for Jesse. "Something to introduce me to him" he smiled. Daisy waved him off; deciding to look at some of the more craft based stalls. After about half an hour, she felt tired. She found a café setting that had umbrellas over the tables for shade. The view from the café allowed her to see Martin wandering through the stalls. As if he sensed her gaze on him, he looked up, smiled and waved. A warm glow flowed through her as she waved back. How did she get so lucky? After all, it was almost a joke that if a Duke didn't have bad luck, they wouldn't have any luck at all. Yet, she had managed to survive her worst nightmare and come through the dark tunnel to find her prince waiting at the other end. She smiled at how sickly that sounded.

The approach of a familiar woman caught her attention. "Daisy?" the blonde beauty asked. "It's Trish. We were in school together for a couple of years"

Daisy smiled, but her memories of Trish had her keeping her guard up. Trish had chased Bo for three years to no avail. She seemed to have had a hard time taking no for an answer. She had finally decided to try to ruin Bo's reputation by spreading a rumour that she was carrying his child. Bo had told both her and Luke that he could indeed have been the father. Although Jesse was shocked that Bo could have been careless enough to get a girl pregnant, the family supported him in his decision to be a father to the child. However, when the real father returned just in time for the birth, Trish was forced to reveal the truth, and Bo's heart was shattered. Daisy had never forgotten the grief Bo had endured in the days that followed. And she had never forgiven Trish either. She looked up at the woman. "I remember you Trish. Nice to see you again"

Trish smiled thinly. "Well, we both know that's not true. But what's in the past is in the past, right?"

Daisy's smile remained steadfast, despite her wish that the woman would move on. Trish, however, seemed intent on chatting. "I heard about that nasty business between you and your ex. I never would have picked you to be the one to fall for a line like the one he must have spun you …"

Daisy clenched her teeth as Trish continued to rattle on about how everyone thought Daisy would have been "smarter than that." Her gaze wandered back to Martin. It was a few minutes before she realised that Trish had stopped talking. "I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked as Trish frowned.

"I asked if you and the Mountie are getting married?"

Daisy smiled. It was amazing how word travelled in small towns. "Well, he has asked me, and I'm thinking about it"

Trish looked astonished. "You're thinking about it?" she asked. "What's to think about? The man is a hunk! How much better can a girl do?"

"Trish" Daisy sighed, sitting forward. "There are so many more things to a marriage than good looks"

Trish smiled. "Yes," she agreed, "but if you have to look at him for the rest of you're life, he may as well look good."

"That's so superficial" Daisy snapped.

"That's what you'd expect of me though" Trish smiled coolly. "Right?"

Daisy knew Trish was alluding to the history with Bo; however, this was a fight she really wasn't interested in.

"You know" Trish drawled, enjoying her moment, "men like that Mountie of yours are the kind that want the whole deal when they finally settle down"

"What are you talking about?" Daisy asked, afraid she already knew the answer.

"Well, after all that time being a bachelor, he's going to want something that will make settling down worth it. Something like, oh I don't know …" she paused dramatically, snapping her fingers as if an idea just came to her. "What about a child? Yeah, that would make it worth his while. Don't you think?" she asked Daisy in mock sweetness. When Daisy didn't answer, Trish went for the jugular. "I guess you must have something else in mind for the Lieutenant though"

Daisy's eyes widened in horror. Trish knew about her inability to have children? How could that be!

"I have no idea what you're talking about Trish" she attempted ignorance.

"I think you do" Trish smiled, getting to her feet. "You know, I really hope things work out for you Daisy. It would be a shame if, a few years down the track, the man of you're dreams decides he may have missed the boat by settling on a woman who couldn't give him what another woman could"

Daisy had been quiet all night, and it worried not only Martin, but Bo and Luke as well. She and Martin had arrived back at the farm in time for dinner. Jesse had made a proud display of his culinary skills by whipping up a traditional roast dinner. Beef, with potatoes, peas, pumpkin and beans. Followed by apple pie and ice cream topped with fresh whipped cream. Jesse had taken a liking to Martin immediately. And he had loved the Mounties tongue in cheek gift of a miniature moonshine jug, joking, "I have no idea what it is or what it's used for"

The weeks Jesse had spent helping out at his friend's farm had taken a toll, though. It was obvious that he was still tired out. So, it came as no surprise when he excused himself, favouring an early night over fireside chatting.

Now as coffee and cake was shared, the three men noticed that Daisy remained quiet. Luke was the one brave enough to broach the subject.

"What's the matter, Daisy?"

She looked up, seemingly surprised to see the men sitting there. "Nothing" she said with a shake of her head.

"You're awful quiet" Luke noted.

"Martin tire you out?" Bo quipped.

Daisy rolled her eyes at the double-edged question. "No. Guess I just overdid it today"

Martin noticed how she avoided his gaze. "Are you sure there's not something on your mind?" he asked.

Daisy sighed loudly. "Look, this is not a conversation I'm going to have with my cousins in the room"

"In that case, come back to the hotel with me and we'll talk"

Bo's snigger earned him a swat from Luke.

"I think that's our cue to leave" Martin told Daisy with a smile. Getting to his feet he addressed Bo and Luke. "See you guys tomorrow"

Daisy joined him. "I probably won't be back tonight," she told Luke, causing another snigger from Bo.

"No kidding" Luke deadpanned. He smiled as Daisy rolled her eyes again and followed Martin out the door.

"Wow" Bo murmured, after they had left. "It sure is good to see her so happy"

"Yeah" Luke agreed, collecting the used coffee cups. "It seems like they have a few things to work through though"

"They'll be okay though, won't they?" Bo asked.

Luke pondered that as he placed the cups in the sink. "I really don't know Bo," he finally said. "But I do know that if anyone can make a go of it, it's those two"

After Daisy and Martin arrived at his hotel room, he decided to give her a little space to sort out her thoughts.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower," he told her, tossing the room keys onto the coffee table.

"I'll put some coffee on then" she replied.

A short time later Martin returned to find Daisy deep in thought. She had forgotten about the coffee. Sitting on the sofa staring out at the night sky, tears burned her eyes as she replayed Trish's words.

Martin was concerned to see her upset. He crouched in front of her. 'What's wrong?"

Daisy covered her face. " I ran into an old school friend. We got talking. Something she told me…about marriage and babies…you'd make a great dad Marty, everyone thinks so…"

"And you'd make a great mother…"

"But I can't be one Marty."

"I don't recall asking you to…"

"But…"

"…All I'm asking is that, when you are ready, you be my wife. I don't care about anything else."

"You don't care that you could be throwing away your last chance to have a child?"

"There's always adoption, so I'm really not throwing anything away. It may take awhile but the wait would make it all the more anticipated. And, if we never have a child, that will be okay too. Because all I want is for you to be my partner in life for the rest of our days."

Martin took her in his arms and kissed her. Slowly, he wiped her tears away. "What bought this on? I thought we were clear on the baby subject"

"Like I said, I ran into an old school friend. Although, she never really was a friend, more an annoyance. She knew about my infertility"

Martin frowned. "How?"

"I didn't know at first. I remembered Jesse telling me that she had married a guy named Bob Hoskins. It didn't occur to me until this afternoon that Hoskins was one of my doctors at Tri County"

"So he told his wife about your injuries causing infertility, and she rubbed it in your face"

"Boy, are you quick" Daisy smiled against his shirtfront. She looked up at him. "How'd you guess?"

"I had a chat with Bo a little earlier. He told me about this woman who tricked him about her child being his. He was telling me the story to warn me about breaking your heart"

Daisy laughed. "He has a smooth way about him"

"I'm going to call this Hoskins fellow and complain" Martin started to the phone.

Daisy quickly grabbed his arm to stop him. "Oh no you don't. You'll only make it worse"

"But that witch upset you" Martin fumed.

Daisy practically glowed as she wrapped her arms around her lover. "The only reason she upset me was because my emotions are all over the place right now. Any other time, it wouldn't have bothered me at all"

Martin looked down at her. Sighing softly, he put his arms around her waist. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" she replied, tiptoeing to kiss him. "Besides" she added with an impish smile, "I can think of much better things to do with your time"

"Why Miss Duke" Martin smiled, lifting her into his arms and walking to the bedroom. "I do believe you're trying to seduce me"

Daisy laughed as he joined her on the bed. "Is it working?"

"Oh yeah …"

Quite a while later, Daisy lay in Martin's arms, assured of his love for her. His arms held her safe from the rest of the world, here was where she found her peace.

She moved her head on his chest to better hear the beating of his powerful heart.

"Honey" he murmured, on the verge of sleep.

"Yes" she replied.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Trusting me with your heart"

She smiled in the darkness. "No, thank you" She stretched up to kiss his lips. At his quizzical look, she added, "For chasing away the dark, bringing back the light … and for just loving me"

In the darkness of the Boars Nest, Boss Hogg slipped into is back room office.

He had waited for days to be able to do this. No one knew. And no one would. He had been able to talk his way into the Tri County police cells. He had been smart enough to 'visit' at a time when the station was run by one officer and at it's busiest. It really wasn't that poor officer's fault that he didn't recall a man in a black suit walking down to the cells. After all, someone had pulled the fire alarm and created chaos in the booking office. The officer couldn't keep an eye on the cells even if he wanted to.

As he opened his secret safe buried beneath the floorboards of his office, he contemplated his deed. He had done what had needed to be done. Apparently he wasn't the only one either. It was whispered that Luke had deliberately taken a bad shot at Lex, just to prove a point. Of course most folks didn't pay too much attention to the gossip. Just as they wouldn't believe what Boss had done, assuming it ever became gossip. He had worked hard and been extra devious to ensure that never happened though.

He removed two ledger books from the safe. One was the official Hazzard ledger, telling just how much Boss was worth. The second was the one Boss showed the taxman once a year. Of course, its numbers were quite different to the official version. Placing the two books on the floor beside him, Boss reached into his pocket and removed an item wrapped in a white cloth. He peeled back the cloth.

The barrel of the pistol gleamed in the moonlight streaming through his window. Boss closed his eyes for a moment, and then covered the gun in the cloth again. He placed the gun in the bottom of the safe, returned the ledgers, and closed the door. Replacing the floorboards and carpet, he spared a thought for the man responsible for this.

There was no way that Alessandro Conelli would be bothering anyone else now.

The missing bullet in Boss's pistol had ensured that.

**THE END **


End file.
